No One Compares
by TroyellaShelleShipper09
Summary: Nathan Scott and Haley James have been best friends since they were in diapers. They've had more than just friendly feelings for years now. Everything was going great until Nathan got a girlfriend: Peyton Sawyer. Major Naley/Minor Brucas.
1. A New Year

No One Compares-

Summary: Haley James and Nathan Scott have been best friends since they were in diapers, however they have both had more than 'just friends' feelings about each other for years. Everything was going great on their senior year until Nathan got a girlfriend; Peyton Sawyer. Major Naley/Minor Brucas.

Disclaimer: I own nothing except my brain.

Chapter 1- New School Year

Haley James stepped out of her car and looked around at the familiar Tree Hill High parking lot. This was her last year, and she still couldn't get over that. Her last 3 years seemed to have gone by so fast, now here she was this year she would graduate and head off to college.

'_That dreaded 'C' word,'_ Haley thought to herself, she still wasn't sure which college she wanted to go to. But she had an idea that she wanted to go to Duke, not only because they had an excellent teacher program, but because someone else would be there too.

"Hales!" shouted that voice, "you gonna stand there and get run over or are you gonna say hi to your best friend?" Nathan said arrogantly walking up to her.

"Nate!" Haley squealed as she ran into his waiting arms.

"Hales, you saw me yesterday, not 5 years ago or anything," He said laughing. Turth was he was just as happy to see her. They had always been best friends, PB & J if you would. You never had one without the other.

"I'm just excited for school to start!" Haley said clapping her hands excitedly.

"You're the only person I know that would get excited about school," He said saying the word like it was a disease.

"Well, it is our last year and I'm gonna miss it," Haley said hitting Nathan on the arm.

"Yup, then we get to go to Duke and party like wild animals," Nathan said laughing.

Haley just laughed at Nathan as he draped his arm around her shoulders and they walked up to the school.

"Tutor-girl!" came the voice of the one and only, Brooke Davis. By her side, of course, was Lucas Scott, Nathan's brother and Brooke's boyfriend.

"Tigger!" Haley said running to Brooke.

"Lucas!" Nathan said mimicking Haley and Brooke, receiving a death glare from them.

"How's it goin Nate?" Lucas said holding out his hand. (The whole brother hate thing already happened and they are friends)

"Good, man, ready for practice?" Nathan said already knowing the answer. Truth was, you could never actually be ready for Whitey. Even so, he was the most respected person at Tree Hill.

"You can never be ready," Lucas said in response.

"Okay, schedule comparison time!" Brooke announced.

They all reached and got their schedules out of their bags.

"Okay, we all have lunch, gym, history, and English together, so that's good," Brooke said.

"Haley, why in the hell are you taking Calculus?" Nathan said.

"Because, I like math," Haley said simply.

"Ugh, why?" Brooke said.

Luckily for Haley the bell rang, signaling the beginning of their last first day of high school.

--

Gym

"Tutor-girl, when are you gonna tell him, before you know it some sleazy ho-bag will." Brooke said simply.

"Tell him what?" Haley said innocently.

"Oh, don't feign innocence with me, I am Brooke Davis, you're good friend, I know you like him." Brooke insisted.

"So what, if I do its not like he likes me back." Haley said.

"Oh, that is a lie and you know it." Brooke said.

"Have you ever seen the way he looks at you, or how quick he is to protect you, he's got it bad too." Brooke said.

"It just wont happen, we're like fated to be friends only," Haley said.

Brooke sighed, this was a project she had been working on for the three years she had known Nathan and Haley. They were perfect for each other, and yet they were the only ones who didn't see it. If you didn't know any better you would've sworn that they were dating. Just by the way he would drape his arm around her, or kiss her forehead, the way she would glance at him. It was so simple to Brooke, and by the end of the year she was convinced to get them together.

She watched as Nathan came up behind Haley and picked her up. Haley then responded by whacking him in the arm. He faked injury before walking off, blowing her a kiss.

Brooke sat there putting her plan in motion, and when Brooke Davis got a plan, she was going to get it done.


	2. The New Girl

No One Compares-

Summary: Haley James and Nathan Scott have been best friends since they were in diapers, however they have both had more than 'just friends' feelings about each other for years. Everything was going great on their senior year until Nathan got a girlfriend; Peyton Sawyer. Major Naley/Minor Brucas.

Disclaimer: I own nothing except my brain.

Chapter 2- The New Girl

Karen's

"I've got homework on the first day of school!" Brooke said throwing her stuff on the table.

Haley laughed as the group all headed into Karen's. They all usually went by after school, it was their normal after-school hangout spot.

"We all do, Brooke," Nathan said sighing. '_Leave it to Brooke to be so dramatic,'_ he thought.

The group sat in their usual booth before Karen stopped by.

"Hey guys, the usuals?" She asked picking up her notepad.

They all ordered the same thing each day. For Nathan and Lucas, A cheeseburger, large fries, and a Coke. Brooke always ordered the grilled chicken salad and water. Haley always got a bacon cheeseburger, small order of fries and a small Diet Coke.

"Yup," The group simultaneously answered at the same time.

"So, Brooke, how much homework do you have?" Haley asked curiously.

"Three questions," Brooke answered sighing loudly.

"That's it?" Haley exclaimed.

"Yes, tutor-girl, for you it would be like spelling your name, but for me its like climbing a mountain," Brooke said.

Lucas, Nathan, and Haley all shared a puzzled look before Karen brought their food.

Brooke and Lucas watched in interest as they both knew what would happen next.

Haley reached for the salt, salted both her and Nathan's fries, then returned the salt shaker. At the same time Nathan squirted a puddle of ketchup on his plate, then streaked ketchup lightly on Haley's fries. Then they both put their straws in their drinks and took a sip.

Brooke and Lucas laughed.

"What's so funny?" Haley asked. Then she remembered Brooke's comment about them making freaky movements at the same time. "Oh," was all Haley said.

"As many times as Hales and I have ate fries, we just know how each other wants theirs," Nathan said simply.

"I've been with Brooke for two years," Lucas said, "and I still don't know half of those designers she goes on about."

"It's true," Brooke agreed.

Haley and Nathan just laughed at their friends' stupid comments.

--

School- Next Day

"So, tutor-girl," Brooke said, "where's boy-toy at?"

Haley rolled her eyes at Brooke's nickname for Nathan. "I don't know," Haley said standing on her toes looking through the crowd for her best friend.

"Who is _that?_" Brooke asked.

"Who is who?" Haley asked confused.

"That girl with the designer handbag walking with, oh, there's Nathan," Brooke said.

Haley watched as the girl walked up to Nathan and said something in his ear, they both laughed. Nathan then noticed Haley, and he and the new girl started walking her way.

"They're coming over here," Haley whispered annoyed.

"Act cool," Brooke said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Hales," Nathan said, "this is Peyton, she transferred from Bay Academy in Virginia, we went to a basketball camp way back," He said.

Haley then knew who the girl was, she recalled back when she and Nathan were 8 howhe told her about this one girl from basketball camp. She remembered her being jealous back then and now she was more jealous.

"Peyton, this is my best friend Haley James, and my good friend Brooke Davis," Nathan said.

"Hi," Haley said politely.

Brooke took in the new girl's looks. She was tall, skinny, blonde, and had designer clothes. She looked like a model. Brooke knew that this would mean nothing good for plan 'Naley,' and immediately marked this girl as an enemy.

"Hi," Brooke said a little too sweetly.

Haley and Nathan looked at Brooke with questioning glances, but Peyton didn't notice Brooke's fake sincerity.

"I remember Haley from those years from Camp Tahoe," Peyton said.

"This is her," Nathan said as if he were showing off a product.

"You remember that one time you fell in the lake and your dad got like super-mad at you?" Peyton said giggling.

"Oh yeah," Nathan said laughing with her.

"Well," Brooke said, "its been nice, but I have to meet Lucas so, bye," finished walking off.

"Me too, I have a class" Haley said starting to walk off.

"No, you don't, class starts at eight, its only seven-thirty," Nathan said grabbing her arm.

"I just want to go over something with my calculus teacher," Haley lied. Truth was she didn't want to see Peyton and Nathan flirt together any longer, it was tearing her apart inside.

"Ok," Nathan said. He knew Haley was lying but he couldn't figure out why.


	3. Four Plus Peyton?

No One Compares-

Summary: Haley James and Nathan Scott have been best friends since they were in diapers, however they have both had more than 'just friends' feelings about each other for years. Everything was going great on their senior year until Nathan got a girlfriend; Peyton Sawyer. Major Naley/Minor Brucas.

Disclaimer: I own nothing except my brain.

A/N: In my story Haley and Peyton will not hate each other, they will actually later on become friends. Thanks so much for reviewing!

Chapter 3- Four Plus Peyton?

Karen's-

Haley walked into Karens, which she joked was her 'second home.' She started over to her normal spot when she stopped, the group wasn't in their normal booth but a new, bigger booth. 

"Hales!" Haley heard Nathan yell, signaling for her to join them.

Haley looked and noticed the reason for the booth change, Peyton sitting across from Nathan.

"I saved your seat," Nathan said grinning.

"Thanks," Haley said still dazed as she slid in beside Nathan.

"So Haley," Peyton said, "Nathan tells me that you're the smartest tutor in the school, that's impressive."

"I am not," Haley said blushing. She was never good at taking compliments.

"She's so modest," Nathan said smiling at Haley.

"That's our Hales," Lucas said.

This whole time, Brooke said quietly observing Peyton's behavior, and noting ways to help get her away from Plan Naley. She liked the girl, but in Brooke's eyes, Nathan and Haley should be together.

Later that night after the group had parted ways, Nathan drove Haley home like he always did since they lived so close together.

Gym-Next Day

Haley had just finished dressing for gym when Brooke came running up to her.

"Whoa," Haley said.

"Peyton's in our gym class too," Brook said.

"Oh," was all Haley said.

Brooke and Haley walked into the gym and noticed Peyton and Nathan laughing about something.

Haley couldn't help but feel jealous of Nathan and Peyton's new closeness as she watched them continue to talk and giggle.

Haley and Brooke chose to sit on the other side of the gym, as usual they had another free day, Coach Scott gave you a grade if you dressed out so it didn't matter if you did anything or not.

Haley brought out her science book and began studying as Brooke looked through a magazine. 

"Watch out!" came a voice as Haley narrowly avoided a flying basketball.

"You okay?" came the voice of a cute blond haired guy.

"Yeah," Haley said catching her breath.

"I'm Chris Keller," the guy said holding out his hand.

Brooke started laughing when she saw the boy hold his hand out.

"I'm Haley,' Haley said shaking his hand.

"Oh, Nate's best friend," Chris said.

"You know me?" Haley asked curiously

"Yeah, he gave all the guys on the team a warning not to go near you, ask you out, etc." Chris said.

Haley glared at Nathan, who was watching Chris very closely.

"Well, see you later," Chris said walking down the bleachers.

"Yeah, and Nathan doesn't like you?" Brooke said with a smirk.

Haley rolled her eyes at Brooke then noticed Nathan and Peyton walking up the bleachers towards them.

"What did Keller want?" Nathan asked a little too angrily.

"Nothing, just apologizing for almost taking my head off with that basketball, you know you should get better touchdown-makers," Haley said.

"Baskets, Hales," Nathan couldn't help but laugh at her. She was too cute when she tried to figure out basketball.

"I still cant figure out basketball either, Haley," Peyton said lightly, "Nathan tried to show me but it didn't work." 

"Broody tried to show me once, but I told him not to waste his time," Brooke said.

They all laughed at Brooke as Lucas walked up.

"Hey Broody," Brooke said running into his arms.

"Hey Cheery," Lucas said twirling her in the air, "have practice tonight?"

"Yes," Brooke said excitedly, "Haley, I've got the perfect lift for you."

Haley sighed, she knew what this meant.

"It wouldn't involve Haley breaking her arm again, like in freshman year, would it?" Nathan asked jokingly.

**FLASHBACK:**

'_Haley," Brooke said, "on the count of three , we'll lift you up and then you lift your leg up, and fall back down, ok?"_

_Haley wasn't so sure about this, she wasn't the most balanced girl, and she was a little afraid of heights. "Okay…," She said slowly._

_Haley walked in place and heard Brooke count to three before being lifted in the air. 'Maybe this isn't so bad,' Haley thought._

"_Okay, tutor-girl," Brooke yelled, "lift your leg up."_

_Haley reached for her leg but stumbled and felt herself fall through the arms of her lifters and landed on the ground, straight on her left arm._

"_Umm, Brooke?" Haley said, "this doesn't look good," She finished holding out her left arm which was unnaturally twisted._

**END FLASHBACK**

"You had to carry my stuff for like two months," Haley said to Nathan laughing.

"I know," He said laughing back.

"Are you holding auditions?" Peyton asked. "I used to cheer at my old school."

"Well," Brooke said, "we do have an opening where that whore Teresa moved."

Haley couldn't help but laugh whenever Brooke referred to Teresa, it was no secret that Brooke couldn't stand that girl.

"Great," Peyton said, "I'll be there."


	4. Night Before the Game

Summary: Haley James and Nathan Scott have been best friends since they were in diapers, however they have both had more than 'just friends' feelings about each other for years. Everything was going great on their senior year until Nathan got a girlfriend; Peyton Sawyer. Major Naley/Minor Brucas.

Disclaimer: I own nothing except my brain.

Chapter 4- Night before the Game

The whole school was crazy with excitement since the first basketball game was Friday night.

"Tutor-girl!" Brooke shouted, "we have to get this right, the game is tomorrow night and you cant miss this turn or the whole routine is off."

"I know," Haley sighed pushing the hair out of her face, "I just forget what comes after that one eight count."

"Well, that's what practices are for," Brooke said. She was in full commander mode now that basketball season was back, Brooke Davis would not allow her squad to look bad in front of the student body.

"Five minute break!" Brooke announced.

Haley took a deep breath as she walked over and got her bottle of water. '_Why do we have to practice outside, in 98 degree weather?' _Haley thought to herself, she was then interrupted by another person's voice; Peyton's.

"Ugh, this is brutal, is it like this everyday?" Peyton asked breathing heavily.

"Yup, this is Commander Brooke at her best," Haley said.

"Geez," Peyton said taking a long drink of her water.

"So you and Nathan have been friends since you were born?" Peyton asked.

"Yeah," Haley said, "Mrs. Scott had Nathan 4 hours before I was born, and ever since then we've always been friends."

Peyton nodded, "That's great to have a friendship that has lasted so long."

'_If only it were more,'_ Haley thought. "Yeah, he's a great guy."

"That he is," Peyton said dreamily.

"OK, BACK TO PRACTICE!" Brooke yelled into her megaphone.

Peyton and Haley gave each other a look before walking slowly back to Brooke, it was going to be a long practice.

--

"I'm proud of you tutor-girl, you actually did the whole routine," Brooke said.

"Thanks, I think I finally got it, but now my body seems to hate me, I am so sore" Haley said laughing.

"So is mine," Peyton said.

"Aww," said Nathan, "is Haley hurting?"

"Yes, she is and Nathan is about to be if he doesn't shut it?" Haley said.

"And a little violent," Lucas added.

The group laughed as they walked into Karen's. They sat in their booth and waited for Karen to come around.

"Turn around," Nathan said.

"Why?" Haley asked.

"Just do it," Nathan said.

Haley glanced questioningly at him before turning around. She then felt Nathan's hands massage her shoulders, then down to her lower back.

"That feels so good," Haley said closing her eyes.

"Broody," Brooke glared at him.

"Ok," Lucas said sighing before giving Brooke a massage.

Karen showed up and gave an amused look at Nathan and Lucas before clearing her throat.

"The usual?" Karen asked with a smirk on her face.

"Yes, please," they all answered.

Karen laughed at the group before walking around the counter.

"Where did you learn to do that?" Haley asked.

"Trick from basketball camp, actually Peyton taught me it," Nathan stated smiling at Peyton.

"I remember," Peyton said smiling, "Coach Renfro had us doing sprints, and suicides." (**A/N: The camp was co-ed lol, and Peyton and Nathan were on the same team)**

"Oh," Haley said. The thought of another girl giving Nathan a massage was too much for Haley's heart.

Karen brought out the group's orders. "Luke, Nate, I might have to try out that massage one day," Karen said jokingly. (**A/N: In my story, Karen is Lucas and Nathan's mom, I love Deb but the story is more fluid for me if she was their mom. Luke is older than Nathan and Haley by like a year, Dan most likely wont be in the story.)**

Haley looked at her food not having much of an appetite after learning that Nathan and Peyton were pretty close a few years ago and now they seemed just as close. It felt like Haley didn't seem to fit in the picture anymore, and that hurt.

"Are you okay?" Nathan looked at her concerned, "you're just picking around at your food."

"I'm fine," Haley said, "I just think I'm worn out."

"Oh, do you want me to take you home?" Nathan asked.

"No, that's okay, you stay, I'll have my mom pick me up since my car's at home," Haley said. She just wanted to get out of there, she couldn't take Nathan and Peyton anymore.

Brooke nodded. "You better call me later, or I'm coming over," She said.

Haley nodded before walking out of Karen's, for once leaving her plate of food untouched.

Nathan watched his best friend walk out and couldn't help but be worried, this wasn't like Haley at all.


	5. His Hold On My Heart

No One Compares-

Summary: Haley James and Nathan Scott have been best friends since they were in diapers, however they have both had more than 'just friends' feelings about each other for years. Everything was going great on their senior year until Nathan got a girlfriend; Peyton Sawyer. Major Naley/Minor Brucas.

Disclaimer: I own nothing except my brain.

**A/N: Thank you so much for all of you who review, it really does mean a lot to hear your opinion. **

**Jess2303- Yes, unfortunately Peyton and Nathan will get together, but it makes for all the better Naley reunion. I love Naley, and totally agree about not enough romance on the show currently, eventually it'll happen in the story.**

Chapter 5- His Hold On My Heart

Haley awoke to her alarm clock blaring and her first thought was, '_It's game day.'_

Haley went and got into the shower, trying to let the warm water wake her up, it didn't do too much. Putting on her cheerleading uniform, did her hair in a simple ponytail, and walked towards her car for another day of Peyton and Nathan.

She knew that they were just going to continue to get closer.

**FLASHBACK- Last Night Brooke/Haley Phone conversation:**

"_Brooke, why does it feel like I'm losing my best friend, I just feel like I'm out of the picture," Haley said._

"_Haley, you'll never be out of his picture, he loves you," Brooke said reassuringly._

"_I know, its just ever since Peyton came, we don't talk as much or anything, I miss it," Haley said sighing._

"_You should talk to him, tell him that you feel left out," Brooke said._

"_Maybe," Haley said._

"_Now, go to bed, you're gonna need your beauty rest, tomorrow is game day and I don't need cheerleaders with baggy eyes," Brooke said in all seriousness._

"_Yes, ma'am," Haley said._

**FLASHBACK OVER**

On her way to school, Haley debated about whether or not to talk with Nathan. Pulling into her normal spot, she saw Nathan's truck ride beside hers, like it always had been since sophomore year when they first started driving.

'_At least something is the same,' _Haley thought as she got out of her car.

"There she is," Nathan said smiling that wonderful smile of his. "How's my girl?"

'_Does he know what he even does to me?' _Haley asked herself as Nathan opened his arms and Haley walked into them.

'_She looks gorgeous even in a simple ponytail and her cheer outfit,' _Nathan thought. "Are you okay, you left without eating and I was worried," He asked her pulling her closer to him.

"Yeah," Haley said unreassuringly, "I was just tired."

"Don't lie to me," Nathan said lifting her chin to meet her eyes with his.

"Nathan, do you promise that we'll always be friends?" Haley said.

"Of course," Nathan said looking at her with worried eyes, "what would make you think anything else?"

Haley looked at the ground scuffing the ground with her shoe.

"Nothing," Haley said, "its just that you and Peyton have been spending a lot of time together and you have a lot in common and…," Haley rambled.

Nathan had to laugh, she was so cute when she rambled. He took a finger and put it to her lips.

"Haley, you're my best friend, I'll always need you, but there is something I need to ask you about Peyton" Nathan said.

"You like her, don't you?" Haley spit out. She had to know the answer even if it hurt her.

Nathan looked at Haley as if debating to tell her the answer she already knew.

"If she makes you happy you should ask her," Haley said, her heart breaking little by little.

"Really," Nathan said putting his hand through his hair. "I don't know if I even have a chance with someone like her."

"I think you do, and I think you two would be great together" Haley said trying to smile for him.

"That means a lot, Hales," Nathan said, kissing her forehead. "Your approval is the most important thing to me," He said rubbing her arms. Haley put her head on his shoulder and noticed Peyton's car pulling up.

"Good luck," Haley said, giving him a small smile before walking away.

Haley knew that was probably one of the hardest things she ever had to do. In a way, she knew it would help her heart in the long run because his feeling weren't reciprocated, but overall, she did what would make her best friend happy.

She prepared herself for what she knew was soon going to be the talk of the school; a new couple.

--

"Tutor-girl, come here," Brooke said walking up to Haley, who was at her locker. Brooke pulled her into a hug. "Are you okay?"

"I will be," Haley said. She was right, by first period the news had spread that Nathan Scott was taken.

"You want some ice cream?" Brooke asked.

"Yeah," Haley said.

"We'll get you some after the game," Brooke said.

"Some what after the game?" Nathan's voice came.

Haley noticed Peyton holding Nathan's hand, they both looked so happy together. Haley knew she had made the right decision, even if it was the most painful.

"Some pizza," Haley said, "I'm starving."

"That's unusual," Nathan said joking.

"Broody, come on," Brooke said pulling Lucas, "you can help carry pompoms."

"oh man…." Lucas said as he walked with Brooke.

They all laughed as Lucas walked away.

"So, Haley, ready for the game?" Peyton asked.

Haley had to admit that no matter how much she was jealous of Peyton and wanted to hate her, she was just too nice. "Yeah," Haley said.

"She always is, and she always looks the best," Nathan said smiling at Haley.

Haley just looked at Nathan, who always somehow managed to make her go weak in the knees from one comment. "I should go help Brooke," Haley said.

"Hales, don't forget after the game, we're all going for pizza," Nathan called.

Haley nodded. No matter how hard she tried, he still had a hold on her heart, a hold that Haley felt wouldn't go away.


	6. Friday Night Drama

No One Compares-

Summary: Haley James and Nathan Scott have been best friends since they were in diapers, however they have both had more than 'just friends' feelings about each other for years. Everything was going great on their senior year until Nathan got a girlfriend; Peyton Sawyer. Major Naley/Minor Brucas.

Disclaimer: I own nothing except my brain.

**A/N: Sorry it took so long, we had some bad storms over the weekend and it knocked out our Internet for like ever. Anyway, here is the new chapter, enjoy!**

Chapter 6- Friday Night Drama

"I told you not to doubt my basketball abilities," Nathan said arrogantly as he, Haley, Peyton, Brooke, and Lucas all walked to the pizza parlor.

"I didn't doubt them," Haley said defending herself, "I just said don't get too arrogant, which you did."

"Did you expect anything less?" Nathan said smirking.

'_Damn him and that smirk of his, it gets me every time,' _Haley thought.

"I'm proud of you," Peyton said leaning up to kiss him.

"Glad someone is on my team," Nathan said smiling at Peyton.

"I'm on your team," Haley said rolling her eyes, "I just hate when you get all Basketball Superstar on me."

"Nate, she has a point," Lucas said.

"Now, Luke," Brooke interrupted him, "you know not to involve yourself in a Naley argument."

"What?!" The group said looking at Brooke.

Brooke rolled her eyes before explaining Na- as in Nathan, ley- as in Haley, duh."

The group laughed as they headed into the restaurant, Haley frowned when she saw Damien and his team of goons. Haley knew this wouldn't be good. Damien and Nathan had been rivals since High Flyers, it also didn't help that Damien liked Haley. A lot.

"Haley, baby, come sit on my lap," Damien called.

Haley rolled her eyes as she tried to ignore him. Damien never got the point that Haley didn't want him. She watched as he got up and started walking towards them. Haley noticed Nathan moving in front of Haley as if to shield her from Damien.

"Still being protective Haley, I see, so are you guys together now, because that would be too bad for us, Hales," Damien said.

"Actually," Peyton said emerging from the back, "Nathan and I are going out, remember me?"

"Oh, yeah," Damien said as if he were thinking, "Blondie who couldn't make her free-throws."

Haley knew that it wouldn't be long before Nathan and Damien were in an al-lout brawl.

Peyton tried pulling Nathan away from in front of Haley to get him to leave but he wouldn't budge.

"Nate," Haley said leaning up and touching his arm, "Let's go."

Nathan broke out of his trance at the sound of her voice. He knew it would be best to leave before he did something that he couldn't take back. He let Haley pull him out of the store as Brooke, Lucas, and Peyton followed.

"You okay?" Nathan said moving a strand of Haley's hair from her face.

"I'm fine," Haley said smiling up at Nathan.

Peyton cleared her throat. "Um, Nathan, I have to be home by 1, and its 12:30, so we should go."

Nathan looked over at his girlfriend and if he wasn't seeing things, he'd swear she looked jealous of Haley. He couldn't figure out why she would be, Haley was his best friend, and he would always protect her, no matter what.

"Ok, Hales, need a ride?" Nathan asked as he walked to his truck.

"I'm fine, Brooke's bringing me home, after she and Lucas make out for like an hour," Haley said smiling.

"Hey!" Brooke exclaimed.

"An hour, that's all you give us Hales?" Lucas asked as if he were shocked.

"See ya," Haley said to Nathan and Peyton. She started to follow Brooke and Lucas to Brooke's car before Nathan called her name,

"Hales, come here," Nathan said.

Haley turned around and Nathan opened his arms as he enclosed Haley in a hug. "Told you I'd be there," Nathan mumbled into her hair.

_**Flashback**_

_Ninth Grade Party _

_Haley walked towards the bathroom before running into some guy._

"_Watch it," the guy snarled._

"_Sorry dude," Haley said._

"_In your case it is okay," the guy said as he blatantly checked her out._

_Haley rolled her eyes, she hated guys like him._

"_I'm Damien West," the guy said._

_The name suddenly clicked in her head as she realized this was Nathan's enemy from camp. She looked over for him but she couldn't find him._

"_Wanna drink?" Damien asked._

"_No, I'm good, thanks, I've got water," Haley said,_

"_Ok, let me know if you change your mind," Damien smirked._

_Haley set her water on the stand in the hallway as she went to the bathroom. As she closed the door, Damien walked out and taking her drink, he put in the solution to get Haley in bed._

_He smirked as it dissolved before hearing the toilet flush. He hid in an empty room and cracked open the door as he watched Haley drink._

_The effects of the drug quickly overtook her small body and she began to wobble._

_Haley almost fell before Damien rushed and caught her. "Hey, its okay, lets take you to bed," Damien said taking her arm._

_Haley couldn't feel her body, it was like she was out of her own self. She leaned onto Damien before slipping in and out of consciousness._

_Damien became frustrated as Haley began acting like a limp doll so he picked her up and carried her towards the room._

"_Put her down," Came an angry voice._

"_You've had your chance," Damien smirked._

"_You only have one, give her to me or you will never see the light of day again," Nathan's voice said._

_Damien knew Nathan could take him, he put Haley on the ground before running off._

_Nathan scooped Haley in his arms and headed towards her house. He looked down at her peaceful face, he couldn't imagine why anyone could do such a thing to a girl like her._

"_Nate?" Haley mumbled._

"_It's ok, I'm here for you," Nathan said smiling at her._

_Haley didn't remember much of anything else that night but she remembered waking up to Nathan carrying her to her house and most importantly his promise to her. He would never let anything happen to her._

_**Flashback Over**_

Haley closed her eyes savoring the moment before noticing Peyton in his passenger seat.

"You never have," Haley said.

"And I never will," Nathan said as they broke apart and headed their separate ways.

_**A/N: Please Review!**_


	7. Lingering Feelings

No One Compares-

Summary: Haley James and Nathan Scott have been best friends since they were in diapers, however they have both had more than 'just friends' feelings about each other for years. Everything was going great on their senior year until Nathan got a girlfriend; Peyton Sawyer. Major Naley/Minor Brucas.

Disclaimer: I own nothing except my brain.

**A/N: Thank you guys so much for reviewing I love reading them and hearing about your thoughts on chapters, etc. So, here is the new chapter, enjoy!**

Chapter 6- Lingering Feelings

Haley reluctantly rolled out of bed, she was still exhausted from last night. Not only did she get in late but she stayed up for hours thinking back to Nathan and the way he kept acting around her. How every time she kept convincing herself that it would never happen, that she just wasn't the girl for Nathan, obviously Peyton was.

She pulled on her cheer outfit, they had a pep rally and another game that was vital to being in the championship. Haley knew Nathan was stressing, he had to make it to finals so he would be there to show up Damien.

Glancing at the clock, Haley realized she'd be late for school if she didn't hurry. She grabbed her car keys and ran out the door.

_--_

Since it was a few minutes until the first bell rang, Haley expected the parking lot to be relatively full but she didn't worry. No one ever parked in her spot because every one knew that was Haley's spot, even Peyton parked in the next column. But today was different, Haley started to pull in only to find Peyton's car in her spot, Haley bit her lip and turned around parking a few spots over.

She walked over to where Nathan and Peyton were standing, their arms around each other. _'See Haley, obviously he doesn't want you, it was all in your mind,' _Haley thought to herself.

She changed her mind and started to walk away, anywhere but by the two lovebirds. 

"Hales!" Haley heard Nathan call. She decided to pretend not to hear him, if she didn't hear him then she wouldn't have to go by and watch him and Peyton.

She kept walking only to feel herself being turned around and came face to face with Nathan's gorgeous blue eyes.

"Hey," Haley tried to smile but it just wouldn't work.

"Haley," Peyton started, "I didn't want to take your spot, there were a bunch of goons that decided they didn't know how to park."

"Oh, its fine," Haley lied. Even though her parking next to Nathan was just a small thing, it still hurt Haley. It made her feel even more replaced by Peyton than she already had.

Nathan noticed Haley's lie, he always could. He knew this was bothering her, he vowed to try to spend some time with her over the weekend. 

"Nathan, do you want to go to the movies or something this weekend?" Peyton asked.

"Uh, no, I really need to study, Haley would you mind helping me?" Nathan said.

Haley thought about it, she missed him, she didn't want to admit it, but she did. And she was a tutor she couldn't turn her back on someone who needed her help.

"Sure," Haley said. Even if she wanted to, there was no way her heart would let her. Haley accepted that Nathan was taken, she and Nathan could still be close friends.

"Great," Nathan said picking up Haley in a hug.

"Nate!" Haley squealed, "Put me down!"

The two were so engaged in each other that they didn't notice the glares Peyton was sending Haley's way.

'_Who was I kidding?' _Peyton thought. '_He loves her, even a blind person could see that.'_

Nathan put Haley down and finally it registered in his mind that his girlfriend was standing there the whole time with a hint of jealousy written on her face.

"Nate," Peyton began, "Can we talk, privately please?"

Nathan looked at Peyton and back at Haley. He knew it was coming. "Sure."

Haley grabbed her things and began walking toward her class.

Once Haley was out of earshot, Peyton sat down. "Nate," she began.

"Its about Hales," Nathan said, he already knew it was about Haley. Every girlfriend Nathan had had since he was born was always jealous of Haley.

"Look, I know she's your best friend but I'm your girlfriend," Peyton said.

Nathan sighed as he ran his hands through his hair. "I know Peyton."

"I tried not to be jealous, but I don't think we're gonna work out," Peyton finished.

Nathan looked at her shocked, he knew she was upset but to break up with him? 

"Peyton, I don't know how to explain it," Nathan said.

"Well, look, think about it this way, if it came down to it, if Haley and I needed a transplant and you were the donor, who would you pick?" Peyton asked.

Nathan knew who he would pick. Haley, hands down.

"Your silence is the answer I was looking for, if we stayed together I'd always be second," Peyton told him.

"I'm sorry for hurting you," Nathan said.

Peyton nodded. "Friends?" She said holding out her hand.

Nathan shook her hand and pulled her into a hug. He didn't want to break up, but he knew it was best for both him and Peyton in the end.

Great, he lost a girlfriend and he still had these crazy feelings for his best friend. What was he supposed to do now?


	8. Fun

No One Compares-

Summary: Haley James and Nathan Scott have been best friends since they were in diapers, however they have both had more than 'just friends' feelings about each other for years. Everything was going great on their senior year until Nathan got a girlfriend; Peyton Sawyer. Major Naley/Minor Brucas.

Disclaimer: I own nothing except my brain.

**A/N: ****Thanks again for reviewing the last chapter, I love to read them so keep 'em coming lol! Here's the new chapter!**

Chapter 8- Fun

Nathan walked out the front steps of his door, he still kept replaying Peyton breaking up with him over and over in his mind. He was hurt, he'd be lying to say he wasn't. Sitting the basketball on the ground, Nathan just sat down on the porch, putting his head in his hands.

"I knew you hated me tutoring you but geez, Nathan," came Haley's voice causing Nathan's head to jerk up.

"It's not that," Nathan said.

Haley realized what he was talking about but was unsure how to say how she felt about it. The selfish side of her couldn't have been happier the two broke up, but her other half was upset because her best friend was hurting. "I know, I'm sorry" was all Haley could say.

Nathan looked at his best friend, she was always apologizing when she didn't have to, or always trying to make someone else feel better. That was one of many qualities that Nathan loved about Haley.

Picking up the basketball, Haley got an idea, when they were younger playing basketball with Nathan always made him feel better. "Wanna play?" Haley said trying to twirl the basketball but it ended unsuccessfully.

Nathan had to laugh at Haley. She hated basketball, but she knew it would help him feel better so she'd play.

"Hales, you hate basketball," Nathan said picking up the ball.

"I know what it is," Haley said bending down and whispering in his ear, "you're chicken."

"What?!" Nathan exclaimed jumping up.

"You heard me," Haley said smirking as she moved her arms like a chicken and running away from him.

"James, you're going down," Nathan said as he chased after her. Haley had a lead on him, but his long legs quickly caught up with her. Reaching out he latched his arms around her waist before pulling her down with him.

Nathan held Haley's arms down as he smirked. "What were you saying?"

"You are a chi-," Haley was interrupted by Nathan tickling her. He was the only one of her friends other than Brooke who knew that she was extremely ticklish.

"I cant hear you," Nathan said continuing to tickle her.

"I cant breathe," Haley said, she was laughing so hard she had tears running down her face.

Nathan reluctantly stood up and offered Haley a hand, pulling her up.

"Come on James, lets go watch you lose miserably," Nathan said draping his arm around her shoulders.

--

Haley sat down on the Scott's basketball court, she couldn't feel any muscle in her body they were all hurting so much that they just became numb.

Nathan had let her score a few shots, but he did win, which Haley knew from the beginning would happen.

"Is Haley sore?" Nathan asked as he sat down beside her. He knew she was, he was used to doing this everyday but Haley wasn't.

Haley gave him a glare in return. "What do you think?"

"Come here," Nathan said.

"What?" Haley looked at him. Not that she was complaining……

"Turn around," Nathan instructed.

Haley gave him a questioning look before turning around. She then felt his hands massage her shoulders, sending electric waves through her body.

"Helping any?" Nathan said into her ear.

'_This boy is killing me and he doesn't even know it.' _Haley thought.

"Much," Haley said almost falling asleep.

"Come on, its getting dark, and I know your mom is making her lasagna," Nathan said standing up.

"Ok, one, I cant move. Two, how do you know we're having lasagna?" Haley asked.

"Hales, its Wednesday, your mom always has lasagna on Wednesday," He said knowingly.

"Maybe I don't want you to come," Haley said playfully.

"Too bad, anyway, I'm hungry so, bye," Nathan said pretending to walk away.

"Nate!" Haley yelled. "Get back here, I cant move," She said laughing.

Nathan gave her a smirk before walking over and easily putting Haley on his back, piggyback style.

"Now, Haley, we cant do this everyday you weigh too much," Nathan said jokingly which earned him a playful smack on his head.

"Ow, that took my head off center, I might drop you," Nathan said pretending to drop Haley.

"Nathan Royal Scott! If you drop me you will be dead," Haley said laughing with him. She knew he would never drop her.

"Ouch, middle name usage," Nathan said wincing. "I thought we agreed not to say my middle name, ever," He said.

"Sorry," Haley said giggling, she knew he hated his middle name.

Haley's mom laughed as she watched Nathan carry Haley into the house. She would never understand why the two wouldn't go out already, they were so in love with each other anyone could see. She and Deb had been plotting since the first time Nathan and Haley had their first play date.

"Hi, Mom," Nathan greeted Lydia with a kiss on the cheek, letting Haley down. He had always referred to Haley's parents as his spare set of parents.

"Hi Nate, are you hungry?" Lydia asked pulling the lasagna out.

"Of course he is," came the booming voice of Jimmy James. Walking into the kitchen, he shook hands with Nathan before pulling him into a hug.

"Mom, did you even have to ask?" Haley said laughing. "When isn't he hungry?"

"I'm a growing boy," Nathan said defending himself as Haley rolled her eyes.

Jimmy pulled Lydia's chair open for her, and before Haley could sit in hers, Nathan yanked her up and pulled open her chair, giving her a grin.

"Thanks," Haley said laughing.

"Couldn't let anyone get the impression that I'm not a gentleman," Nathan said jokingly.

"Of course not," Haley said in a serious tone.

Lydia and Jimmy shared a glance at each other, smiling at their daughter and who they hoped would one day be their son-in-law.

"Let's eat," Jimmy said clapping his hands together.

Nathan couldn't have agreed more, it had been so long since just Haley and himself had hung out like this. Today, they had fun just like old times except with the realization on Nathan's part of his growing feelings for Haley. He still didn't know what to do about that, he decided to ignore them until he had more time to think about them.


	9. One Peaceful Night

No One Compares-

Summary: Haley James and Nathan Scott have been best friends since they were in diapers, however they have both had more than 'just friends' feelings about each other for years. Everything was going great on their senior year until Nathan got a girlfriend; Peyton Sawyer. Major Naley/Minor Brucas.

Disclaimer: I own nothing except my brain.

**A/N: The reviews for the past chapters have been so sweet and they keep increasing, which is great. So………here is an extra long chapter for those of you that read and review every time, so this is for you guys. Enjoy!**

Chapter 9- One Peaceful Night

Nathan walked out of the gym, dripping with sweat, this was finally the end of another grueling practice, but a needed practice. Whitey had been having practice every night of the week except Sundays since the National Championship Game was next Saturday.

Nathan was more determined than ever to beat Damien West and his team of idiots. He smiled when he saw Haley blabbering something to Brooke. Holding up one finger to his mouth, he signaled Brooke to stay quiet as he snuck up behind Haley. He grabbed her waist causing her to scream before he twirled her around.

Haley felt herself being lifted in the air but she immediately knew it was Nathan so she relaxed as he eventually put her on her feet again.

"Nathan, you scared the crap out of me!" Haley exclaimed hitting his on his arm.

"And you just beat the crap out of me!" Nathan mimicked Haley.

Brooke had to laugh. Now that Peyton and Nathan had broken up, Plan Naley could resume at normal speed. It wasn't that Brooke didn't like Peyton, she even considered her as one of her friends but Nathan and Haley are just destined to be together.

"Where's Broody?" Brooke asked.

"Still doing suicides, he dropped his weight plate during practice," Nathan said grimacing.

"Well, I should be waiting outside with some cold water for him," Brooke said rushing off.

Haley and Nathan gave each other an amusing look before sitting down on the bench.

"So," Nathan said draping his arm around Haley's shoulders. "What were you and Brooke talking about?" He asked raising and eyebrow.

"Oh, um nothing," Haley said lying.

**Brooke and Haley's Conversation **

"_So, Nate is all single," Brooke said smugly._

"_Yeah, so what?" Haley said. "He was single before and he still didn't ask me out, if he wanted to he would've."_

"_Maybe he's shy," Brooke said thoughtfully._

"_Brooke," Haley said rolling her eyes, "shy is the last word I would use to describe Nathan."_

"_Tell him, after all he could surprise you," Brooke said knowingly. She knew that Nathan was like in love with Haley, he had been since he and Haley were younger._

"_I just don't want to ruin our friendship," Haley said biting her lip._

"_But what if it resulted in a beautiful relationship, something you've always wanted with Nathan," Brooke said._

"_I don't know," Haley said._

"_Just try," Brooke said._

"_You're right, maybe after Nationals though, he is already stressed enough, I don't need him freaking out over my feelings," Haley said._

**End of Conversation.**

"Oh," Nathan said knowing that Haley was lying, "its about girl problems, therefore I don't wanna know."

"You guessed right,' Haley said smiling.

"So how is Captain Brooke's practices?" Nathan asked, he knew that Brooke had been pretty brutal lately too.

"Sooo tiring," Haley said.

"Same here, but we just want to be the best," Nathan concluded.

"You are," Haley said smiling.

"What's your mom making for dinner?" Nathan asked, he was starving, and his mom had to work late.

"I thought you always knew," Haley said teasingly.

"Only on Wednesdays," Nathan said putting his hands in the air defensively.

"She's making chicken alfredo, I think," Haley said.

"Sweet! Come on, James, we gotta go," Nathan said jumping up and pulling Haley with him as they walked to his truck.

Haley laughed at his kid-like antics, he acted like he had never eaten before.

Finally, Nathan and Haley reached his truck. Haley walked over to the passenger side, trying to figure out how she was going to get up in the seat, Nathan's truck was so tall and she had no clue how to get in. Every other time, she had a stool or something but she had forgotten it at her house.

Nathan got in the truck and cranked it up before looking over to see the top of Haley's head, he had to laugh.

"Need some help?" He smirked.

"Please?" Haley said like a little girl.

Nathan got out and picked Haley up into her seat. Nathan once again noted their height difference, Haley barely reached his chest, yet they still fit together like a puzzle. "Thank you," Haley smiled.

"You're welcome," He said as he reached past her and buckled her seat belt for her.

"Now, lets eat," Nathan said as they left the school.

--

After Dinner

"So, what're we gonna do know?" Haley said as she sat down on the couch.

"Well, we could watch a movie," Nathan said.

"Ok, but nothing scary," Haley said. She remembered what happened last time and she didn't want to see any more scary movies after that one Nathan made her watch with killer clowns.

"Oh, come on," Nathan pleaded. Scary movies were his favorite, mostly because Haley would snuggle up to him and would make him hold her close and cover her eyes when the scary parts came.

"Only if you watch _A Walk To Remember _with me," Haley said.

"Haley, that movie sucks , big time," Nathan said, That movie was so sappy and dumb.

"No, it doesn't," Haley said arguing with Nathan.

"Fine, but we watch _Halloween _first," Nathan said putting the movie in.

Haley gave up, she knew she'd hate the movie, be scared out of her wits, but she did get to snuggle up to Nathan.

Nathan sat back down beside Haley, and she immediately moved closer to him, practically sitting on top of him.

"I'm getting ready," Haley told him.

"The movie just started, Hales," Nathan said laughing.

"I know but they're already playing the creepy music and that means someone is going to die," Haley said preparing herself for it.

'_I'm not complaining,' _Nathan thought as he wrapped his arms around Haley's petite body.

As the movie reached about the halfway mark, Nathan noticed Haley was quiet and looked down to see her sleeping.

'_She's even more beautiful when she sleeps,' _He thought stroking her long hair. _'If only I could just tell how I felt, why wasn't it this hard with Peyton, oh yeah, she wasn't your best friend too!' _Nathan said mentally smacking himself in the head.

At least he got one peaceful night in before another day of grueling practice.


	10. Heading Off

No One Compares-

Summary: Haley James and Nathan Scott have been best friends since they were in diapers, however they have both had more than 'just friends' feelings about each other for years. Everything was going great on their senior year until Nathan got a girlfriend; Peyton Sawyer. Major Naley/Minor Brucas.

Disclaimer: I own nothing except my brain.

**A/N: You guys are amazing! I know it seems like it will be forever before Nathan and Haley get together but eventually it'll happen, it just is going to build up. Lol, here is the new chapter!**

Chapter 10- Heading Off

Nathan woke up at 5:30, he had set his alarm because Whitey told the entire team they had to make the bus at school which would take them their final game. The cheerleaders and basketball players decided to share a bus that way it would be cheaper, rather than renting two buses.

Nathan reached over and speed-dialed an all-too-familiar number.

"Hello?" came Haley's groggy voice.

"I take it you're up?" Nathan said his smile growing. Haley was not a morning person by any means.

"I an now," Haley said yawning.

"Good, because we have to leave," Nathan said grabbing his bags and throwing them in the backseat of his truck.

"Already?" "I feel like I just fell asleep," Haley said in a hoarse voice.

"I know," Nathan said walking up to Haley's house. "Window or door?" He asked. He had a key and he knew how to sneak in without waking up her parents, it was trick he had acquired with much experience.

"Um," Haley said putting her hair up, "front door is fine."

"K, see you in a minute," Nathan said hanging up the phone.

Haley put her cheerleading things in her bag and zipped her suitcase.

"You look like crap," Nathan joked.

"You too," Haley joked back. She started to lift the strap of her suitcase before Nathan interrupted. "Let me," He said lifting it up easily with one arm.

"That's so not fair," Haley said. It would have taken her awhile to do that with both arms.

"Well, glad to see the so many years of basketball have been put to good use," Nathan said smirking.

"Let's go, before we're late and we have to get crappy bus seats" Haley said pushing him out the door.

Locking the door behind them, Nathan and Haley headed to Nathan's truck.

"Need any help?" Nathan said remembering Haley's trouble getting into his truck yesterday.

"Nope," Haley said smugly as she grabbed a lawn chair and stepped into his truck.

Nathan laughed as he pulled out of the driveway and headed for the school.

"Are you gonna be okay with Peyton being there?" Haley asked breaking the silence.

Nathan sighed, he had also been thinking about Peyton being there. "Yeah," he said.

Haley wasn't convinced but she also knew he didn't really want to talk about it, so she left it alone. Pulling into the parking lot, Nathan noticed Brooke and Lucas' cars already parked.

"I hope they saved our seats," Nathan said looking around.

"Me too," Haley said as opened her door and jumped down. "Ouch!" Haley said her hand going to her ankle.

Nathan ran over, "Are you okay?" he asked concerned.

"Yeah, I just jumped when I probably shouldn't have," Haley said.

"Geez, Hales, already hurting yourself before daylight," Nathan said shaking his head. He got their bags and made Haley lean her weight on him.

"Ok, now we cant let Brooke see me limping, she will flip out," Haley said in all seriousness.

"Maybe, she should, you shouldn't perform on a hurt ankle," Nathan said seriously as they reached the bus steps.

"It'll be ok," Haley told him, assuring him that she would be fine.

"Ok, but if it so much as tings you're off that floor, I will make sure of it," Nathan said. Haley rolled her eyes, she was used to him be overprotective he had been since they were little.

"Tutor-girl! Nate! Over here!" screeched Brooke, resulting in groans from other students who were trying to go back to sleep.

Nathan and Haley headed to where Brooke was signaling them, Nathan let Haley sit nu the window before sitting on the edge across from Brooke and Lucas, who was already snoring on Brooke's shoulder.

"When did he fall asleep?" Nathan asked pointing at Lucas.

"About five minutes ago," Brooke said.

"It's not such a bad idea," Haley said as she put her pillow unsuccessfully on the window.

Nathan gave her a look before pulling her to him as she snuggled onto his warm chest before yawning and drifting off to sleep.

"Why arent you guys going out yet?" Brooke whispered a few minutes later.

Nathan thought about it for a minute. A part of him wanted to be with Haley, but another part didn't think it was such a good idea. On top of that, he and Peyton just broke up. He needed to take things slower and think things through. He opened his mouth to give an answer but was interrupted by Whitey giving out room assignments.

"Scott, and Scott!" He yelled throwing the key at Nathan.

"James and Sawyer, Davis and Gatina," Whitey continued to yell as both Haley and Lucas awoke from their little naps.

"I specifically asked to be roomed with Haley!" Brooke fumed. "Now I'm with this ho."

"I don't want to be in a room with that," Rachel said disgusted.

"Ladies, stop bickering, room assignments are final, now watch a movie or go to sleep," Whitey yelled gruffly.

"And here I thought this would be fun," Haley said looking up at Nathan.

Nathan smiled at Haley before she laid back down, her head on his chest. Nathan felt his eyelids drooping before they completely closed.

**A/N: So let me know what you think. Like I said, it will be some time before Nathan and Haley will be together, they both need time and the story needs to build up. But it ****will ****happen. Thanks again!**


	11. A Long Trip

No One Compares-

Summary: Haley James and Nathan Scott have been best friends since they were in diapers, however they have both had more than 'just friends' feelings about each other for years. Everything was going great on their senior year until Nathan got a girlfriend; Peyton Sawyer. Major Naley/Minor Brucas.

Disclaimer: I own nothing except my brain.

Chapter 11- A Long Trip

Feeling the bus come to a stop, Nathan rubbed his eyes and noticed everyone getting up.

"What's going on?" Nathan asked Brooke.

"Pit stop, duh," Brooke said.

"Whitey said that like an hour ago but you and Hales have been knocked out," Lucas said.

"In each others arms," Brooke added putting her hand on her heart, as she and Lucas headed off the bus.

Nathan groaned, he hoped that they had reached Charlotte, where the game would take place, but they were still hours away. Nathan looked over at Haley who was still sleeping. He smiled when they were younger she could sleep through anything, she was still the same way today.

"Hales," Nathan whispered in her ear softly, "we're at a rest area."

Haley slowly opened her eyes and looked at Nathan before stretching.

"Good, because I'm starving," Haley said standing up.

Nathan and Haley left the bus.

"I'm gonna go get some food," Nathan said heading toward the vending machines.

"Can you get me a-"

"Orange juice and blueberry muffin, of course," Nathan finished smirking. Haley usually had the same breakfast every morning.

"Thank you," Haley said before walking to the bathroom.

Entering the bathroom, Haley noticed Peyton looking in the mirror above the sink, before turning and seeing Haley.

"Hey," Peyton said.

"Hi," Haley said. This was sooo awkward.

"Look, I know that it's really awkward with us over Nathan and whatever, but you're pretty cool Haley, and I wouldn't mind being your friend," Peyton said.

"I'd like that," Haley nodded.

"Me too," Peyton said, "I've got to go meet with Bevin but I'll see you later," Peyton said walking out.

"Ok," Haley said. That had gone better than she suspected.

--

"Wait, so you and Peyton are all BFFS now?" Brooke asked skeptically. Whitey had called all the players to discuss something, so Brooke and Haley finally got some gossip time.

"No, but we're not mortal enemies or whatever," Haley said munching on her muffin.

"That is actually a good thing because feuding cheerleaders do not make for a big shiny trophy," Brooke said.

Haley rolled her eyes, leave it to Brooke to make this into something about winning the cheerleading competition.

"You're confident that we're gonna win, arent you?" Haley said.

"Of course, I am Brooke Davis, and you guys are my cheerleaders, so yeah, I'm confident," Brooke said.

"Anyways," Haley said. "Me and Peyton are also gonna be rooming together, so this will definitely help. I mean it would suck to be in a room who you thought hated your guts," Haley said.

Brooke thought about it for a minute. "I guess so, especially if that someone dressed better," she said jokingly.

Haley looked at Brooke in shock before realizing she was kidding. "You're so funny," Haley said sarcastically.

"I know," Brooke said arrogantly, as she gave Haley her signature smile.

"Ok, kids, back on the bus," Whitey yelled into his microphone.

"Oh, and what was that with you and Nathan on the bus?" Brooke said smirking.

"I couldn't get comfortable," Haley shrugged, "so he kind of volunteered to be my pillow."

Brooke shook her head laughing as she and Haley boarded the bus. For the life of her, Brooke couldn't figure out why Nathan and Haley couldn't see how in love they were. Everyone else could see it, why couldn't they?

--

"Do you want to sit by the window this time?" Haley asked Nathan.

"Nah, I'm good, unless you don't want to," Nathan said.

"No, I kinda like the window," Haley said as she slid in for another long hours of bus riding.

"It doesn't seem like we'll ever get there, and even when we do, we don't get to relax for long," Nathan complained.

"I know," Haley said.

Nathan was really stressing right now, he knew that tomorrow night, he had to be perfect at the game. He just wasn't sure how perfect he was.

Haley rubbed his shoulder comfortingly. She was nervous about the game for Nathan and on top of that she had to perform in a competition too. Then there would be Damien.But she knew that he needed her comfort now, not her worries.

Nathan smiled at Haley before turning to Lucas and discussing some play.

Haley felt her phone vibrate, she got it out of her bag and flipped it open to see a text message from Brooke. She sent Brooke a questioning look, they were sitting across from each other, why would she text her?

_TG, did u see that smile he gave u, the boy is in love wit u._

Haley looked at Brooke and rolled her eyes.

_We're just friends, B. Davis, we will never be nething else._

Haley sighed. Eventually, Nathan would find another girlfriend, another girl, who wasn't Haley. One day, Haley would be a bridesmaid and watch Nathan marry some girl, who wasn't her.

Haley had faced the facts, she and Nathan were destined to only be friends. Of course it would help more if she hadn't already gave her heart to him and watched him break it.

She settled in and watched some movie that Whitey had put in. She was in for a long ride.


	12. Arrival

No One Compares-

Summary: Haley James and Nathan Scott have been best friends since they were in diapers, however they have both had more than 'just friends' feelings about each other for years. Everything was going great on their senior year until Nathan got a girlfriend; Peyton Sawyer. Major Naley/Minor Brucas.

Disclaimer: I own nothing except my brain.

**A/N: Once again, thank you guys so much for reading and submitting such nice reviews! You guys rock!**

Chapter 12- Arrival

"Hales," Nathan said softly, "we're here."

Haley slowly opened her eyes and looked around. They had finally made it, now she could sleep in a real bed.

Haley stood up and fell right back down into Nathan's waiting arms.

"Thanks for catching me," Haley said grinning, "I forgot that my legs were all mushy."

"I told you that I will always be here to catch you," Nathan said smiling down at Haley.

"Broody!" screeched Brooke.

"We finally made it," Brooke screamed.

Lucas put his pillow around his ears to avoid any further hearing loss.

Nathan and Haley looked at each other before getting their things and walking to their rooms.

--

"Hey, we're across the hall from each other," Nathan pointed out.

"That's cool," Haley noted.

"I'm gonna go take a shower before practice, but do you want to have dinner or something later?" Nathan asked.

Haley's heart started racing at the thought of Nathan asking her out.

"Yeah, sounds good," Haley said. She knew that it was only friendly, though, so it dampened her mood a little.

"See you later," Nathan said as he walked into his room and Haley into hers.

Haley noticed Peyton unpacking.

"Hey," Haley said dropping her stuff on the other bed.

"Hey," Peyton said.

"So..ready for competition?" Haley asked trying to break the awkwardness.

"With Brooke, I don't think we ever can be ready," Peyton said laughing.

"So true," Haley said.

"Well, I'm gonna go see what kind of food this place has," Peyton said.

"Ooh, let me know if its good," Haley said.

"I will," Peyton said as she left.

Haley decided she would go ahead and shower so her hair would look nice when she met Nathan later. Even though it wasn't a date she still wanted to look good.

She showered and dried her hair, deciding to leave it in loose waves. She put on a sequined orange top, and a denim skirt, deciding to pair her outfit with flip flops.

Taking a last glance in the mirror, she put her room key in her bag and walked outside.

Haley knocked on the door and waited for Nathan to come out.

"Well, well, arent you just waiting for me?" came the slimy voice of Damien West.

Haley decided she wouldn't sink to his level and insult him so she decided to ignore him.

"Come on, is this any way to treat your man?" Damien said walking closer to Haley.

"You're not a man and you're definitely not mine," Haley said. She wasn't going to stay scared of him, not anymore. She was tired of being vulnerable.

"That hurts," Damien said faking hurt, as he put his hand to his heart.

"It should," Haley said trying to walk away from him.

"You can make it better,' Damien said walking closer to her and grabbing her arm, "come to my room."

"Let go, you're hurting me," Haley said trying to pull away.

Nathan walked out of his room and noticed Damien getting closer to Haley and Haley trying to back away.

"Let her go," Nathan said in a dangerously low voice.

"And if I don't want to?" Damien said. "You see, Haley and I have plans, and you cant join because I don't swing that way, sorry."

Nathan charged up to Damien and threw him back against the hard wall.

"Stay the hell away from her West," Nathan said angrily gritting his teeth.

"Why? She isn't yours," Damien said not being at all intimidated by Nathan.

"What if she is?" Nathan said daunting him.

"She's not because you've never had the balls to ask her," Damien said getting in his face.

Nathan started punching Damien, all he wanted to do was just take him away. To a place where he could never hurt Haley again . Nathan still blamed himself for what almost happened that night, if only he hadn't have left Haley for even a split second then she wouldn't have ever been in that situation.

"Nathan, stop!" Haley said trying to pull them apart. She didn't want Nathan to get hurt or arrested.

Nathan hit Damien one more time before standing up. "You're lucky," Nathan said as he took Haley's arm and walked away without even a scratch.

Damien glared at Nathan's retreating figure. '_It is on now,' _He thought. Not only was he going to get Haley, he was going to win that championship and show the world what a loser Nathan Scott was.

--

"Are you okay?" Haley asked worriedly.

"I should be asking you that," Nathan said. He then noticed a bruise on her arm, and stared at it.

Haley noticed him staring and knew that he would beat himself up over it. Nathan had always been that way, if Haley got hurt, he felt it was his fault for not being there to protect her.

"Its not your fault," Haley said breaking the silence.

Nathan nodded but he still felt he was to blame.

"Let's just forget him and have a stress-free dinner," Haley said.

"Sounds good," Nathan said as he pulled Haley's chair out for her.

"Promise me one thing," Haley said, looking at Nathan.

"Anything," Nathan said.

"Promise me that you'll kick his ass in that game tomorrow," Haley said smiling.

"You got it," Nathan said.

Haley grinned as she and Nathan shook on their deal.

"If you're there cheering for me, I can do anything," Nathan said. It was the truth, to see Haley cheering for him no matter what the odds, meant the world to Nathan. He wouldn't tell anyone else, but that was how he truly felt.


	13. Morning of The Game

No One Compares-

Summary: Haley James and Nathan Scott have been best friends since they were in diapers, however they have both had more than 'just friends' feelings about each other for years. Everything was going great on their senior year until Nathan got a girlfriend; Peyton Sawyer. Major Naley/Minor Brucas.

Disclaimer- I own nothing but my brain.

**A/N: You guys are so awesome! To celebrate your awesomeness, I am going to do a double update. I will post this chapter and then another one sometime tonight. Again, thank you so much for your reviews.**

Chapter 13- Morning of The Game

Nathan opened his eyes and was faced with the realization that tonight would make or break his record. But now, he wasn't only in it to win, but to show up Damien.

He walked to the bathroom to take a shower, maybe this would help to wake him up more for practice.

--

"Hales," Peyton whispered.

Haley turned over and opened one eye. "Yes?"

"We've gotta go get ready, Captain Brooke expects us to be perky at eight, after breakfast remember?" Peyton said.

"Oh, man," Haley groaned. She didn't want to leave her bed, how on Earth was she supposed to be perky at eight in the morning?

"I know, but just think of the after tonight we could be National Cheer Champions," Peyton said trying to cheer Haley up.

"Yeah, I guess," Haley said as she grabbed her things and shuffled to the bathroom.

--

Haley grabbed her things and she and Peyton walked outside their room.

"Hey," Nathan said, noticing Peyton.

"Hi," Peyton said looking toward the ground.

"Come on you guys, I'm starving," Haley said trying to pull Nathan and Peyton with her.

"Hales, calm down, food is not going anywhere," Nathan said laughing.

"I'm sure there will be plenty left," Peyton said.

"For Haley, there is never enough," Nathan said jokingly.

Haley gave Nathan a death glare, Peyton noticed this and was now doubling over from laughing so hard.

"Lets go," Peyton said wiping a tear from her eye.

They headed down to what they thought would be a nice breakfast but little did they know it would turn chaotic.

--

Damien smirked as he saw Nathan, Haley, and Peyton come out from the elevator.

"Haley, join me, you can sit here," Damien said gesturing to his lap.

"Bite me, Damien," Haley said walking past him.

"Gladly, come back here," Damien said.

"Damien, have you not learned your lesson, yet?" Nathan asked pointing at his black eye.

"Nathan, she's not yours, never has been, never will be," Damien said.

"Nathan, come on, he is just trying to rile you up," Haley said pulling him away.

Nathan gave Damien one last glare before following Peyton and Haley.

"I hate that guy," Peyton said.

"Who doesn't?" Nathan said laughing. He was glad that things weren't so awkward between him and Peyton. He was glad that they could be friends.

"I think I'm gonna order a little bit of everything," Haley said glancing at the menu.

"Brooke wouldn't like it if you were bloated and couldn't do the air lifts right," Peyton said thinking about how furious Brooke would be.

"Ugh, you're right, that means I have to rethink everything," Haley said.

"Not me, Whitey would be mad if I didn't eat up so I am going to get one of everything," Nathan boasted.

"Well la-di-dah," Haley said pushing Nathan.

Peyton giggled as Nathan pretended to be hurt. She knew that she and Nathan would've never lasted, and she was glad she ended it early before either one of them got hurt.

"I think I'll get a fruit salad and water to please Brooke," Haley said.

"Speaking of her, where is she?" Peyton said looking around.

"And Lucas?" Nathan said.

Haley, Nathan, and Peyton all looked at each other before saying "Ewww,"

"I'm not going up there," Peyton said.

"We could knock on the door, scream at her to wake up, then we'll run away, we wont see anything," Haley said.

"Sounds good," Peyton said. Peyton and Haley placed their orders and took off to find Brooke.

"Guard my food when it comes," Haley said before running off.

Nathan shook his head and smiled, only Haley would ask someone to 'guard' their food.

--

"B. Davis! Wake up" Peyton screeched.

"Brooke! Its seven-thirty, wake up!" Haley screamed as she rapped on the door.

"I'm up!" Brooke yelled back.

Peyton and Haley laughed as they ran down the hall back down to where Nathan was sitting.

"That was fun," Haley said out of breath.

"Yeah, she's gonna kill us later, though," Peyton said.

"Oh, well," Haley said taking a long look at her food. "I'm starving," she said as she started to dig in.

"You might want to chew instead of inhale," Nathan pointed out.

Haley gave him a glare before returning to her fruit.

"Uh-oh, here comes Luke and Brooke," Peyton said.

"Morning people," Brooke said sitting down next to Haley.

Haley and Peyton gave each other a look, they expected her to be much madder than this.

"You're not mad at us for waking you up?" Peyton asked.

"No, because after this we are gonna have a nice, long practice, because that's what winners do," Brooke said calmly as she got a water and a granola bar.

Haley and Peyton groaned.

"So bro," Lucas said sitting next to Nathan, "psyched for tonight?"

"Psyched to beat his ass," Nathan said glaring at Damien.

Lucas knew all the history behind Nathan and Damien, except what almost happened to Haley, Nathan would never tell anyone else about that. Haley trusted him to keep that private, and he would never break her trust, it meant the most to him.

"We will," Lucas said assuring Nathan.

A few minutes later, Brooke, Peyton, and Haley headed toward the field for one more practice. The guys did the same thing. Tonight meant everything, and each of them had to be at the top of their game.

Tonight also meant a lot to Nathan, tonight Nathan was going to tell Haley how he truly felt about her.

**A/N: You know the drill, lol, let me know what you thought about tonight's chapter!**


	14. GameTime

No One Compares-

Summary: Haley James and Nathan Scott have been best friends since they were in diapers, however they have both had more than 'just friends' feelings about each other for years. Everything was going great on their senior year until Nathan got a girlfriend; Peyton Sawyer. Major Naley/Minor Brucas.

Disclaimer- I own nothing but my brain.

**A/N: This is part two of the double update and one of the most important chapters of the story, so enjoy!**

Chapter 14- Game-Time

Haley looked at the trophy one more time, it still seemed so surreal that they were National Cheer Champions.

"Ha, now that little skank wont have anything to say next year," Brooke said referring to Claire, her sworn enemy, and captain of their competing team.

"I just cant believe we won, I mean I knew our routine was good, but wow," Peyton said in disbelief.

"I told you guys not to doubt my awesomeness," Brooke said.

Haley and Peyton shared a glance before rolling their eyes at Brooke's arrogance.

"Now, tonight's routine,' Brooke began.

Haley sighed, she knew this would be a long talk.

--

Nathan took a deep breath as he sat in the locker room, they had five minutes until the game started, right now he wanted to listen to Whitey but he couldn't help but block him out. Nathan mentally focused on Damien's smug face and how much he wanted to wipe it off of him.

Then there was Haley. He wanted to make her proud of him.

**Flashback to earlier conversation**

"_Haley, what if he wins?" Nathan asked. The possibility of losing was looming in his mind, it had been all day._

"_He wont, and even if by a miracle he did, I wouldn't treat you any different, I would love you exactly the same," Haley said smiling at Nathan._

"_I want you to be proud of me," Nathan said. It wasn't everyday that Nathan Scott was vulnerable like this, and Haley was the only person he was ever vulnerable with._

"_I'm always proud of you," Haley whispered._

**Flashback over**

"Ok, boys, let's do this," Whitey said clapping his hands together.

Nathan looked around, it was game-time.

"On three, Ravens," Whitey said joining the circle.

"One, two, three," Whitey began.

"RAVENS!"

Nathan and the rest of the team jogged out to the gym. His eyes immediately found Haley's and all of his worries went away. She gave him a big grin and he returned it with a wink, causing half of the cheerleading squad to give Haley a glare.

Nathan's eyes then traveled over to meet with Damien's. Nathan sent him a death glare as the referee made them shake hands. Nathan vowed to power wash his hands after the game.

"Ready to lose, Scott?" Damien said.

"In your dreams, West," Nathan said.

"No, those are just me and Haley,' Damien said taunting Nathan.

Nathan was tempted to rip him to shreds then and there but he knew that Haley wouldn't want him to. He wouldn't sink to that level, he would beat Damien at his own game.

**(A/N: I don't really know a lot about basketball, so if things are kinda not right then yeah, that's why. )**

The teams captains flipped a coin, and the Ravens got first ball.

"Hope you're dry, so I can mop the floor with you," Damien said.

"Whatever, man," Nathan said as he easily guided past their defense and shot the ball through the hoop.

"Go Nathan!" He heard Haley scream. This only drove him more to win the game.

--

"This is it, folks, Damien West has to make this shot," Mouth said, "if he doesn't the Ravens are National Champions."

Damien walked up the free-throw line and prepared to shoot, just as he bent his knees and released the ball, Haley "accidentally," dropped her megaphone creating a large crash in the gym and resulted in Damien missing.

"Its her fault, I demand a re-throw," Damien said.

"Sorry, there are no re-throws unless violence was the cause of the miss," The referee said.

"This is ridiculous," Damien said, his eyes narrowed at Haley, "this is your fault."

He charged up towards her before feeling himself being thrown back by Nathan.

"Didn't I tell you to stay away from her?" He said between gritted teeth.

"If you hit me, you'll lose the title before its even announced," Damien said smirking.

Nathan knew he was right, he didn't want to be the cause of the team losing something they worked so hard for.

"This isn't over," Nathan said.

"Is that a threat?" Damien said standing up.

"No, it's a promise, you come so much as a mile from Haley, you'll be dead," Nathan said.

"Back it up, Nathan," he heard Whitey hiss.

"And it is final, folks," Mouth announced, "RAVENS WIN!!"

Nathan sent Damien a smirk before he turned to see Haley running toward his, he opening his arms and twirled her around.

"You did it!" She squealed in his ear.

He felt congratulatory slaps on his back, as he put Haley down.

"I'm so proud of you," She said standing on her toes to give him a kiss on the cheek.

At that moment, Nathan knew that he wanted to tell her how he felt, he had no second guesses about it.

"Do you want to go to that little café down the street later?" Nathan asked.

"Sure, but don't you want to celebrate with your team?" Haley asked confused.

"Oh, I will, but later there's something I gotta tell you about," Nathan said.

Now Haley was starting to worry. "Ok," She agreed.

--

Haley got in the shower and threw on a pair of jeans, flip flops, and a Tree Hill Cheerleading T-shirt. She wasn't sure what Nathan had to ask her, he had been so discreet about it, which led Haley to worry.

--

"Brooke, come here," Nathan said gesturing to his door.

"Nathan, I'm with your brother," Brooke joked.

Nathan gave her a glare before she walked in.

"What is it?" Brooke asked.

"Tonight, I'm gonna tell Haley how I feel about her," Nathan said nervously.

"Really?" Brooke's eyes widened, she had been waiting for this moment since fifth grade.

"Yeah, what do you think?" He asked.

"I think its about freakin time, Scott, you're good at basketball, but boy are you slow at feelings," Brooke said.

"Thanks Brooke," Nathan said sarcastically.

"No problem, just knock her off her feet, I know you can," Brooke said walking out the door.

Nathan checked his phone and left for one of the most important dinners he's ever had. Tonight he would know how Haley felt.

--

Haley walked into the café, she was immediately met by the waiter.

"Ms. James, Mr. Scott is already waiting for you over here," He said leading Haley to Nathan's table.

"Thanks," Haley said as Nathan pulled her chair out for her.

"Hey," Nathan said. He was so nervous. Haley looked absolutely gorgeous even with just jeans and a shirt.

"Hey,' She said smiling back.

"So earlier, what did you want to talk to me about," Haley said.

"Come outside for a second, there's something I want to show you," He said taking her hand and walking her out to the back.

Putting his hands over her eyes, he led her to the real dining spot, a gazebo lit with white lights.

"Okay, look," He said removing his hands.

"Nathan, this is gorgeous," Haley said in awe. Now she was even more confused.

"Haley, the moment we met we were both in diapers, and at that moment, I knew I'd love you forever, but only recently did I realize that I actually loved you as more than my best friend," Nathan said.

Haley felt tears brimming in her eyes, was this happening?

"Its true Haley James, I love you," Nathan said. He pulled a ring box out and handed it to Haley.

Haley looked at him before opening it, she saw his class ring and gasped.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" He said nervously. What if she said no?

Haley was silent for a minute, her heart racing a million miles a minute.

"I'd love to," She said before jumping in his arms.

He sat her down and looked in her eyes before meeting her lips with his for a long awaited kiss.

**A/N: Well, they finally got together, YAY! Let me know what you think!**


	15. Leaving

No One Compares-

Summary: Haley James and Nathan Scott have been best friends since they were in diapers, however they have both had more than 'just friends' feelings about each other for years. Everything was going great on their senior year until Nathan got a girlfriend; Peyton Sawyer. Major Naley/Minor Brucas.

Disclaimer- I own nothing but my brain.

**A/N: Thank you for the amazing reviews! I'm glad that you guys liked how they got together, I was watching Season 1 and I just thought it'd be cool if it were a different story of how they got together. Here's the next chapter, enjoy!**

Chapter 15- Leaving

Nathan woke up the next morning on top of the world. He and Haley were finally going out, and they were National Champions, what more could he ask for?

The team was leaving for Tree Hill that morning, and Nathan hadn't packed his bags at all. He was in such a daze last night he didn't even think to start throwing things in his suitcase. Then he had an idea.

--

Haley woke up to the hotel phone ringing. '_I don't remember ordering a wake up call,' _She thought. Maybe Brooke did.

"Hello?" She mumbled.

"Hey, you feel like helping your boyfriend out?" Nathan asked.

Haley's heart fluttered at those words, he was her boyfriend. She still couldn't get over that. Brooke was ecstatic when Haley told her last night, she already knew because Nathan told her, but she was still excited for two of her good friends.

Haley smiled when she thought of what Brooke said when she told her.

**FLASHBACK**

"_Nathan asked me out!" Haley squealed._

"_What did you say?" Brooke said excitedly._

"_I said yeah, duh!" Haley said._

"_Yes! Plan Naley has been accomplished," Brooke said in a voice of achievement._

"_What?!" Haley said._

"_Don't make me explain this again," Brooke said rolling her eyes._

_Haley sighed, she didn't even care what Plan Naley was. She and Nathan were going out, that was all that mattered to her._

**FLASHBACK OVER**

"So you want to come help me pack up?" Nathan asked.

"I should've known you'd wait until the last minute," Haley said laughing. Nathan was such a bad procrastinator.

"Yup," Nathan said almost as if he were proud of himself.

"I'll be over in a minute," Haley said heading toward her suitcase.

"Cant wait," Nathan said.

"Bye," Haley said laughing.

She figured since they had a long ride, she might as well dress comfortably. She threw on a blue Ravens basketball shirt, and a pair of jogging pants. She quietly closed the door behind her so that she wouldn't ruin Peyton's sleep.

She walked towards Nathan's door and knocked lightly.

"Password?" She heard Nathan ask. He knew it was her.

"Haley," She guessed. She saw the door open.

"Who told you," He said jokingly. He opened his arms and pulled her into a hug and gave her a good morning kiss.

"I'm a really good guesser," Haley said flirtatiously.

Haley looked behind Nathan and saw one open suitcase and a lot of clothes. She raised her eyebrows and started working.

--

"C'mon Nathan, we have to go," Haley said.

"I'm coming," She heard him yell.

"Whitey is gonna leave us," Haley said looking at her watch.

"Ok, lets go," Nathan said picking up his and Haley's suitcases and leaving.

"Well, at least the trip was fun and we did win," Haley said.

"Yeah," Nathan said.

They finally reached the parking lot where the bus was waiting. Damien watched as Nathan whispered something in Haley's ear and she started laughing. They walked hand in hand onto the bus.

'_That'll be me, soon enough,' _He thought as he watched them disappear. He had a plan, and this time it would work.

"Hi Naley," Brooke said as they got on the bus.

"Would you stop calling us that?" Nathan asked.

"Uh, no," Brooke said.

Haley and Nathan sat behind Brooke and Lucas since the bus was pretty full when they got on.

As soon as Haley and Nathan had gotten on the bus holding hands, Haley had been receiving a lot of dirty looks from the other girls. Nathan Scott was taken again, and this time for a long time.

"Brooke, I don't want to read that stupid magazine," Haley heard Lucas say.

"It is not stupid and it's a quiz to see if we're compatible," Brooke said.

"I just want to sleep," Lucas said.

"Fine, Naley, you're up," Brooke said.

Nathan and Haley looked at each other before shrugging. It couldn't hurt, they had a long time before they were in Tree Hill, maybe it would pass the time.

Brooke handed them two pieces of paper and two pencils.

"When I ask the question, you write down your answer and show it to me, you cant show or tell each other answers," Brooke explained.

"Number one, Nathan, Name something Haley hates on her food," Brooke said.

Nathan and Haley scribbled on their papers then showed them to Brooke.

Haley's read Mayonnaise.

Brooke looked at Nathan's answer which also read mayonnaise.

"Ok, number two, Haley, name one of Nathan's favorite foods.

Haley wrote down pizza with extra pepperoni.

Brooke looked at Nathan's which read pizza with extra pepperoni.

"Are you guys somehow cheating?" Brooke joked.

"Number three, Nathan, name Haley's best quality.

Nathan thought about it and wrote, her kindness.

Haley looked bewildered but put down kindness.

"You guys are sickening," Brooke said.

"You're just jealous," Nathan said putting his arm around Haley.

"Whatever, I have Broody, plus this whole get together idea was mine," Brooke said. "Before that, you guys were like 'Oh we're just friends.'

Haley shook her head , it was gonna be another long trip back.


	16. Back To School

No One Compares-

Summary: Haley James and Nathan Scott have been best friends since they were in diapers, however they have both had more than 'just friends' feelings about each other for years. Everything was going great on their senior year until Nathan got a girlfriend; Peyton Sawyer. Major Naley/Minor Brucas.

Disclaimer- I own nothing but my brain.

**A/N: Sorry for the delay I had to work some long shifts so it was hard getting the time to write this chapter, but here it is, so enjoy!**

Chapter 16- Back To School

Haley and Brooke walked up to the front lawn of Tree Hill High. It was already Monday again, the weekend had been so tiring and when they got home yesterday afternoon, Haley went straight to sleep and here she was at school again.

"Tutor-girl, did you hear a word I said?" Brooke said with her hands on her hips.

"No, not really," Haley said honestly.

Brooke sighed, "You and Nathan got a perfect score on the quiz, do you know how rare that is?"

Haley gave Brooke a glance before rolling her eyes.

"It is really rare, don't let this one go," Brooke said sternly.

Haley noticed Nathan walking up to them at that time. Haley was gaping at his mesmerizing blue eyes, and the way his blue polo fit him.

"Hales," Brooke said waving her hands in front of Haley's face.

"I don't plan on it," Haley said.

"Hey you," Nathan said putting his hands around Haley's waist from behind, giving her a kiss on the forehead.

"Hey," Haley said still half in a daze.

"Nathan, maybe you'll be happier about the news, you guys got a perfect quiz score," Brooke said excitedly.

"Ok," He said distantly. He really didn't care what a quiz said, he knew how perfect he and Haley were together. He still couldn't believe they had denied it for so long.

"No one appreciates my efforts," Brooke huffed as she spotted Lucas and made a beeline for him.

"I feel so bad for him right now," Nathan said turning Haley around to face him.

"I know," Haley said intertwining his hand with hers.

"Hey, where's the ring?" Nathan asked noticing her bare hands.

"Right here, next to my heart," Haley said holding up the ring on a chain. "It wouldn't fit on my fingers, it fell off, so I put it where it would be seen and wouldn't fall off."

"Oh," Nathan said.

Haley noticed the whispers and glares of a lot of girls. The news of Haley and Nathan going out had spread like wildfire around school.

"Seems like they want to eat you," Nathan said, he had seen the looks. "But that can be expected with you going out with someone so hot like me," He said joking.

"Geez, don't be arrogant or anything," Haley said swatting his arm.

"You cant deny it, I'm sexy Haley,' Nathan said.

"Maybe," Haley said laughing.

The bell for first period began as Nathan and Haley headed toward the gym.

"So are you and Brooke going to cheer for my awesomeness," Nathan asked as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"I don't know, I was thinking of cheering for Lucas," Haley said jokingly looking at her nails. She knew it would get a reaction from him.

"What?!" Nathan exclaimed. Haley started laughing. Nathan caught on and picked her up.

"Put me down!" Haley said laughing.

"Not until you say, 'Nathan is the hottest player ever and I will cheer for him," Nathan said.

Haley noticed the looks she was getting, and figured out that they were causing a scene.

"Ok, ok," Haley said, "Nathan is the hottest player ever and I will cheer for him."

Nathan put her down. "Was that so hard?" He said.

"Come on," Haley said shaking her head, "or you're gonna be late, and I don't think you want suicides."

"Oh hell no," Nathan said as he grabbed Haley's arm and pulled her with him towards the gym.

--

"So you won a championship, I'm proud of you boys, but it still doesn't mean that we can stop playing because you won," Whitey drilled.

"Looks like we didn't miss much," Haley said to Brooke as the girls' P.E. class headed into the gym.

"Nope, just more of Whitey's Super Happy Fun Boot Camp," Brooke said.

"They look brainwashed," Peyton said.

"They kinda do," Haley said as the three girls took a seat in the bleachers.

"Can I ask you two something?" Peyton said.

"Sure," Haley and Brooke said.

"What do you think about Jake?" Peyton asked.

"Mm-hmm, you like him," Brooke nodded.

"I havent even told you the whole scenario yet," Peyton said.

"I'm Brooke Davis, master matchmaker, I can do wonders for you," Brooke said seriously.

Haley and Peyton exchanged questioning glances.

"You like him, he probably likes you," Brooke said.

"How should I tell him?" Peyton asked.

"Oh no," Brooke said, "we don't tell them, they tell us."

"You told Lucas," Haley pointed out.

"I don't count," Brooke said.

Haley dazed off as Brooke told Peyton about her great ideas for Jake and Peyton. She caught Nathan's gaze and he gave her a wink before turning his attention back to Whitey.

Haley opened her math book and decided to go ahead and study while she had some free time. She heard the gym door slam and then she heard his voice.

"Damien West, I just transferred here."

Haley's head snapped up to see Damien handing his transcript and schedule over to Whitey. She then looked at Nathan who was clenching his fists.

"This cant be good," Haley said.

**A/N: Ohh, cliffhanger, don't you hate those? Read and Review!**


	17. A Little Creepy

No One Compares-

Summary: Haley James and Nathan Scott have been best friends since they were in diapers, however they have both had more than 'just friends' feelings about each other for years. Everything was going great on their senior year until Nathan got a girlfriend; Peyton Sawyer. Major Naley/Minor Brucas.

Disclaimer- I own nothing but my brain.

**A/N: Yes, I know, Damien at their school is pretty suck-ish but it will make some great Naley scenes, I promise. Enjoy!**

Chapter 17- A Little Creepy

Karen's Café -After School

"I can't believe the bastard came to our school,'" Lucas said in reference to Damien.

Nathan just shook his head, he was beyond pissed. He knew why Damien came to their school, to get closer to Haley, and there was no way Nathan would let that happen.

Haley took a sip of her drink. To top off Damien transferring to their school, he was in three of her and Nathan's classes, so she didn't have to face him alone. But she and Damien did have Science together, which she and Nathan didn't have together.

"Tutor-girl, are you okay?" Brooke asked, as she noticed Haley's quietness.

"Yeah, just a little tired," Haley said quietly.

Nathan knew just by looking at her that she was lying. He decided he would let it go for now, and then ask her later about it.

"That's probably from studying too hard," Lucas said trying to lighten the mood.

"Probably," Haley said managing a small smile.

"How many classes do you and Haley have with him?" Brooke asked.

"Three, but he has Science with me" Haley said.

"How convenient for him," Brooke said sarcastically.

"Yeah," Nathan said dryly.

Haley still couldn't figure out why he transferred. She knew he probably had some plan in store for her, but she had no idea what to expect. That scared her.

Glancing at the clock, Nathan decided it was time to call it a night.

"Well, Hales, you ready to go?" Nathan asked.

"Yeah, I have some homework," Haley said.

Brooke rolled her eyes. "You should find something better to do Hales."

"Come on Cheery, we might as well leave too," Lucas said standing up.

"I guess since these Lame-O's want to leave so badly," Brooke joked.

--

"Why did you lie earlier?" Nathan asked breaking the awkward silence in the truck.

"What are talking about?" Haley asked confused.

"When Brooke asked if you were okay, you were lying," Nathan said parking his truck on the side of the road.

"I wasn't lying," Haley said looking away from his gaze. If she looked into his eyes he would easily be able to tell that she was lying, he always could.

"Look in my eyes and tell me that," Nathan said as he took her chin in his hand.

Haley bit her lip before shaking her head.

"So what's the real reason you lied?" Nathan asked worriedly.

"I still feel vulnerable," Haley said quietly.

Nathan's heart broke at the sound of her voice wavering.

"Why?" He asked taking her hand in his.

"Because of what almost happened, I'm still scared of him," Haley admitted.

"Hales, you know I will never let him hurt you, or anyone else for that matter," Nathan said bringing her close to him.

"I know," Haley said leaning back onto his chest. They sat like that for a few minutes before heading off to Haley's house.

--

The Next Day

Haley sat down at her table and pulled out her book and homework from the previous night.

"Is it okay if I sit here?" came Damien's voice.

"It's taken," Haley said putting books in the chair.

"By who?" Damien asked

"Anyone but you," Haley answered.

"That's rude Haley," He said.

"I wouldn't want to tell the teacher that you were rude to me," Damien said seriously.

Haley sighed, she knew he would. She scooted her chair as far away as she could from the other chair.

"You know if I didn't know any better, I'd say that you don't want to sit by me," Damien said sarcastically.

"Wow, for the first time in your life, you're right," Haley said.

"Why don't you just tell Nathan that you don't want to be with him, you clearly want me," Damien said smirking.

"In your dreams," Haley said.

"You're already in there," Damien said.

Haley rolled her eyes and tried to focus on her work.

'_Why didn't Nathan take this stupid class,' _Haley thought. Damien had always been a little weird around her but these past years he had grown downright creepy.

At one point Haley looked up in class to see Damien staring at her. She looked away and tried to figure out some way to switch out her classes, but it was no use, her schedule was full.

Finally the bell rang and Haley grabbed her stuff and practically ran out of her class. She walked swiftly towards the lunchroom and sat down at their usual table to catch a breath.

"Hales, why are you out of breath?" Nathan asked coming up behind her.

"I wanted to beat the crowd," Haley said. It sounded like a logical excuse. She had decided not to tell Nathan about Damien's increasingly strange behavior because it would only anger Nathan more than he already was.

"Well, let's see what today's crap is," Nathan said wrapping his arm around Haley's shoulder as they walked into line.

Haley stood in front of Nathan standing on her toes. "I still cant see," she said.

"That's because you're like three feet tall," Nathan said.

Haley turned around with her mouth open, hitting him in the arm.

Nathan easily looked and saw they were having meatloaf.

"That's so not fair," Haley said looking up at him.

"Cant help it you're short," Nathan said laughing as he kissed the top of her head.

"I'm not that short, you're just really tall," Haley replied.

"Whatever you say, James," Nathan said smirking.

Haley laughed for what seemed like the first time all day. Whenever she was with Nathan, she always felt comforted and safe. As for the whole Damien issue, she would just ignore him as much as she could and eventually, Haley hoped, he would find someone else to obsess over.


	18. Basketball and Damien

No One Compares-

Summary: Haley James and Nathan Scott have been best friends since they were in diapers, however they have both had more than 'just friends' feelings about each other for years. Everything was going great on their senior year until Nathan got a girlfriend; Peyton Sawyer. Major Naley/Minor Brucas.

Disclaimer- I own nothing but my brain.

**A/N: I know most of you arent liking Damien too much, lol. He wont be around the whole story but for a little while. I'm still debating on some things about his character, any ideas? Well, here is the new chapter!**

Chapter 18- Basketball and Damien

Nathan stepped out of his truck and waited for Haley to come out. Every school morning their routine was the same, he would come and wait for her. She would walk out the door with a fruit or cereal bar for her and him, then she would usually forget either a book or something of importance.

He chuckled when he saw Haley open the door and try to balance her backpack, purse, cheerleading bag, and bananas. He walked up to her and grabbed her cheer bag and her backpack to help her before she toppled over.

"I knew I liked you for a reason," Haley said smiling up at him.

"You mean it wasn't for my great body or basketball talent or my other great qualities?" Nathan asked pretending to be shocked.

"Well, I like those too," Haley said getting into his truck.

Nathan looked at her for a moment, knowing that any second she would remember that she forgot something.

"What?" She said when she noticed him staring.

"Forget anything today?" He finally asked.

She bit her lip thinking over it. "I don't think so," She said finally.

"Okay," Nathan said starting to put his truck in reverse.

"Oh, wait!" Haley exclaimed.

Nathan smirked.

"I forgot my lab report, be right back," She said kissing him on the cheek.

Nathan shook his head laughing.

A few minutes later, Haley returned with the lab report and with two cups of coffee.

"See sometimes me remembering that I forgot something, is a good thing," Haley said handing him his cup.

"Very rarely," He said as he took a sip and they headed for school.

--

Haley and Nathan strolled up to the courtyard hand in hand, and immediately Haley noticed Brooke's behavior.

"What happened?" Haley whispered to Lucas.

"Something about a letter from a cheer camp then something about beating Claire Young and her posse of hos," Lucas said.

"Oh no," Haley said. This wouldn't be good. Haley had almost forgot that winter cheer and basketball camp would be happening so soon.

"What is it?" Nathan and Lucas asked at the same time. At that moment, Brooke acknowledged that Haley was there.

"Oh good, tutor-girl, let's find P. Sawyer, and round of the squad, we have to practice during gym," Brooke said grabbing Haley's arm and pulling her off.

Haley gave Nathan a look before managing to blow him a kiss before she was dragged away by an overanxious Brooke.

"Arent you glad that Brooke isn't our captain?" Nathan asked Lucas.

"Oh yeah," Lucas said as the two headed toward the gym.

--

"Now, we have winter camp coming up," Whitey said, "which means I expect the best from you."

The guys nodded. They were so used to this speech, they heard it every winter.

"But in addition to some new plays, we have a new team member," Whitey said, "we have Damien West."

Damien stood up from the back of the group, grinning at Nathan.

"Oh hell no," Nathan said under his breath to Lucas.

"Have something to say, Nathan?" Whitey asked.

"No sir," Nathan said. How on earth was Nathan supposed to cooperate with someone like Damien on his team, not only did Nathan hate his guts, but Damien was after Haley.

"Good, now start running," Whitey said blowing his whistle.

--

"No, no, no," Brooke said sighing, "this is all wrong."

The girls looked at each other. They had been starting to learn the new routines for camp, and this was about the thousandth time they had been stopped by Brooke.

"Bevin, you lift your right arm, not left, Peyton, you high kick on eight, not two, and Tutor-Girl, what was that?" Brooke commanded.

"Take five," Brooke yelled grabbing her water bottle.

"I cant believe I forgot how she gets every winter," Haley said to Peyton.

"Who's Claire Young?" Peyton asked.

"Brooke's mortal enemy, they have competed every year since middle school," Haley said.

"Oh," Peyton said as she watched Brooke get out the pom poms.

"Ok, come get em'," Brooke yelled.

The squad groaned as they went and got their pom poms out of the box before resuming practice.

--

"Go get some water," Whitey said.

"Nathan!" yelled Damien.

Nathan kept walking. Damien eventually caught up to him when they were getting water.

"If I were you I'd stay away from me," Nathan said in a low voice.

"Just wanted to tell you that I'm going to request Haley as my tutor," Damien said smirking.

Nathan grabbed Damien by the collar, "If you know what's best for you, you'll stay away from her, or I swear, you wont live to regret it," He said putting Damien back on the ground.

"But I need a tutor, see I'm not doing well in science, and Whitey said no bad grades," Damien said. "Besides, Haley is the best in school."

Lucas noticed what was happening and quickly ran and dragged Nathan back towards the gym.

"The last thing you need is to be kicked off, Nathan," Lucas said trying to calm him down.

"I just-he was talking about Haley, and-,"

"He knows how to get you angry, its not hard but he's good at it, you have to ignore him, he'll realize he wont ever get Haley," Lucas said.

"He better," Nathan said still angry. He looked over and caught Haley's attention. She gave him a big grin that brightened his own mood a little and also reminded him that no matter what happened, he would do anything for her.


	19. New Deals

No One Compares-

Summary: Haley James and Nathan Scott have been best friends since they were in diapers, however they have both had more than 'just friends' feelings about each other for years. Everything was going great on their senior year until Nathan got a girlfriend; Peyton Sawyer. Major Naley/Minor Brucas.

Disclaimer- I own nothing but my brain.

**A/N: Lol, Damien isn't too popular, most of you want to punch his face in! Anyway here is the update!**

Chapter 19- New Deals

Damien sat on a bench in the courtyard, his eyes searching for a certain brunette.

"Are you new?" came the snobby voice of Rachel Gatina.

"Yeah," Damien said, his eyes looking her up and down.

"I'm Rachel," she said sitting beside him.

"Damien," He said. '_At least she's not that bad looking,' _He thought.

"So, uh, are you single?" Rachel not so subtly asked.

"Well, I've kinda got my eye on someone," Damien said.

"Really, who?" Rachel asked curiously.

"Haley," he said spotting her.

"Haley James?" Rachel said incredulously, "Are you serious?"

"Uh, yeah," Damien said.

"Well, I don't know what you see in her but, she's taken," Rachel said sighing, thinking of Nathan.

"Yeah, but not for long," Damien said.

Rachel narrowed her eyes, thinking about what he just said.

"Listen," she said quietly, "I've always had a thing for Nathan, but for whatever reason he likes Haley too." "How about we work together?"

"What do you mean?" Damien asked.

"I help you get Haley, you help me get Nathan," Rachel said smirking. "What do you say?"

"I say you've got a deal," Damien said.

--

"Guess who?" came a voice behind Nathan, putting two small hands around his eyes. He instantly knew it was Haley, but he decided to annoy her just a little.

"Uh, Lucas?" He said jokingly.

"No!" Haley said swatting his arm. She put her head on his shoulder, "You're a jerk sometimes."

"Yeah, but you love me," He said arrogantly.

"Maybe," Haley said sitting beside him.

Nathan pretended to be shocked before leaning in to kiss Haley.

"Haley!" Brooke screeched, interrupting them.

"Yes?" Haley said looking up to see Brooke, Lucas, and Peyton heading to their table.

"We need emergency practice after school, are you in?" Brooke said setting down her things.

"We've been practicing, though," Haley said groaning.

"Its not enough, in one week we have to face off against Claire Young," Brooke said.

"I guess I'm in," Haley said giving Nathan a tired glance.

"Good, because you didn't have a choice," Brooke said joking. "Oh, and what's up with Damien and Rach-ho over there?"

"Who knows," Haley said.

"Maybe they're planning a one-way trip to Timbuktu," Nathan said.

"One could only hope," Lucas said.

--

Haley slowly walked to the gym, Nathan had a different class and had already headed for the gym. Haley loved cheerleading, but it was so tiring. Her muscles were rebelling against her.

"Haley!" She heard him yell. She walked faster trying to avoid him.

"Wait up," Damien said walking up next to her.

Haley ignored him and walked faster. His legs were obviously longer and he caught up with her.

"What do you want?" Haley snapped.

"You, and to walk with you," Damien said smirking.

"One, you'll never have me, and two, I don't think walking together is a good idea," Haley said walking again.

"Why not?" Damien said.

"Uh, because I hate your guts," Haley said.

"Aw, but Haley, I don't think you do," Damien said taking her arm to turn her around to face him.

"Oh, but, Damien, I do," Haley said walking into the gym. "If I were you, I would walk away before Nathan sees."

"Haley, you and I both know that I will never completely walk away from you," Damien said watching her walk off.

--

"Ok, positions," Brooke yelled as she turned on the music.

Haley's mind wasn't into the dance, she still couldn't get over what Damien said. Haley still didn't understand why Damien couldn't just leave her alone.

"Tutor-girl, wake up!" Brooke said, she was in full commander mode now.

"Sorry," Haley mumbled.

This was going to be a long practice.

--

"Whats up with Haley?" Lucas asked gesturing to the girls' practice, "Brooke has been yelling at her, and she's been like lost in space."

"I don't know," Nathan said. But he sure had a good guess.

Lucas saw Nathan shooting death glares at Damien, who was shooting free throws. "You think he has something to do with it?"

Nathan didn't answer but, nodded.

Lucas noticed that Nathan's whole attitude had changed, he was now in full fighting mode. "Don't get so worked up about it, we don't know if it was him," Lucas said.

"I do," Nathan said.

--

Nathan sat in the bleachers waiting for Haley, he was still angry and he had a feeling that it was about to get worse. He saw her walking towards him with a smile.

"Hey," She said walking into his arms for a hug.

Nathan hugged her and kissed the top of her forehead. "Listen, I got to talk to you about something."

"Okay," Haley said sitting next to him.

"What's wrong?" He asked simply, Haley gave him a confused glance. "I know something's wrong, Haley what is it?"

Haley sighed, she should've known that Nathan would have had her figured out.

"You promise you wont get mad," Haley said.

"I wont get mad at you," Nathan said. He didn't want to lie, because if what he thought was true, he was going to be more than just mad.

"Damien caught up with me after class," Haley said slowly.

"What did he say?" Nathan asked in a low voice.

"I asked him what he wanted and he said me, then he just kept walking with me, and he wouldn't leave me alone," Haley said. "Then when I got here and walked away, he said something about he would never walk away from me."

Haley looked at Nathan carefully to judge his reaction, she took his hand and she noticed how tight he was clenching his fists.

"Nathan, what are you going to do?" Haley asked in a scared voice.

"I'm taking you home," Nathan said in a strange voice.

"Then what?" Haley asked.

Nathan didn't say anything, which was the reaction she was afraid for. She knew he was going to do something he might regret, and she didn't know how to stop him.


	20. No Regrets

No One Compares-

Summary: Haley James and Nathan Scott have been best friends since they were in diapers, however they have both had more than 'just friends' feelings about each other for years. Everything was going great on their senior year until Nathan got a girlfriend; Peyton Sawyer. Major Naley/Minor Brucas.

Disclaimer- I own nothing but my brain.

Chapter 20- No Regrets

"Nathan, promise me, you wont do anything stupid," Haley said in a small voice as she got out of his truck.

"Hales," Nathan said shaking his head. Haley had an idea of what Nathan would do and she didn't want him to get hurt or in trouble.

"He's not worth this, Nathan," Haley pleaded.

"I'll call you later," Nathan said pulling out of her driveway.

Haley watched him leave, her eyes filling up with tears.

--

Nathan drove to the Rivercourt and spotted Damien shooting hoops. When he and Damien were younger they would come and faceoff in one on one games.

Damien heard Nathan's truck pull up. He had been expecting him to show up. "Nate, been expecting you," Damien said throwing the ball towards Nathan.

"I'm not here to play," Nathan said in a cold voice.

"What are you here for then?" Damien said in a snotty tone.

"I warned you to leave Haley alone, and you couldn't do that, don't you get that she doesn't want you?" Nathan said.

"She does, and she'll give in too, and the things we'll do," Damien said trying to egg Nathan on.

Nathan couldn't take it anymore, he drew his fist back and hit Damien as hard as he could. He drew his fist back and saw that it had Damien's blood on it.

Damien looked up at him, his nose bleeding profusely, and jumped toward Nathan, pushing him on the ground.

Damien and Nathan continued to fight until Nathan felt himself being pulled away. He turned around to see Lucas, and Jake pulling him away from Damien. Skills held Damien back.

"Luke, let me finish," Nathan said still trying to get at Damien.

"No, he's not worth you going to jail for the rest of your life, Nathan," Lucas said struggling to hold Nathan's arms.

"Think about Haley, you wouldn't see her again if you went to jail," Jake said.

Nathan thought about what Lucas and Jake had just said. He knew they were right, but at the same time all he wanted to do was finish this fight, then Haley would never have to worry or look behind her shoulder.

"Come on, you need to go home," Lucas said pushing Nathan into his truck.

"That's right Scott, walk away," Damien yelled, "Haley will see what a coward you are and she'll come into my arms."

"Don't listen to him," Lucas said, "he wants you to get angry, don't let him have the satisfaction."

"Luke, don't you hear him?" Nathan yelled.

"I hear him, and believe me it is taking a lot for me to not go and help you kick his ass, but at the same time I know that I would regret it, especially when you're sitting in jail for the rest of your life," Lucas said.

Lucas pulled onto the road and headed home.

--

Nathan walked into his room, pulled out his phone, and speed-dialed Haley.

"Nathan?" Haley asked, he could hear the worry in her voice.

"Yeah, it's me," Nathan said.

"Are you ok, where are you?" Haley asked frantically.

"I'm at my house, but I'm not ok," Nathan said.

"What happened?" Haley asked, Nathan heard her voice crack.

"Well, I went to the Rivercourt with every intention of ending his life, but I didn't," Nathan said.

"Can you come over?" Nathan asked in a shaky voice.

"Of course," Haley said, "I'll be right over."

--

Haley used her key to open Nathan's front door. She saw him sitting on the couch.

"Nate," She said softly as she walked over to him and gave him a hug.

Nathan held her close before letting her sit down beside him.

"Haley, I cant be that guy," Nathan blurted out.

"What are you talking about?" Haley asked as she took his hand in hers.

"The guy who just watches and stands by when everyone hurts you, I cant do that," Nathan explained.

"I don't want you to be, but Nathan, you scared me tonight," Haley said tears threatening in her eyes.

Nathan watched as she tried not to break down, his own heart starting to break at Haley's crying. Haley always tried to be the strong one for everyone, she kept her own feelings bottled up.

"When you left like that, I wasn't sure I'd see you again, or if I did, that you'd be in jail," Haley said her voice cracking with each word she said.

Nathan pulled Haley close to him. "I didn't want you to worry, even I'm not proud of that guy who I am sometimes."

"I know, but I want you to know that I love you, even though sometimes you don't make the best decision," Haley said giving him a small smile. "And sometimes you are a little arrogant."

Nathan smiled as he said, "I love you too, and I promise not to make you worry anymore."

"Nathan, I'm always gonna worry about you, because I care about you," Haley said as she stifled a yawn.

"Come here," Nathan said pulling her closer as she rested her head on his chest.

Nathan kissed her forehead as she started to drift off to sleep. Nathan swept a strand of hair from her face, as he put an arm around her waist protectively before falling asleep.


	21. Grueling

No One Compares-

Summary: Haley James and Nathan Scott have been best friends since they were in diapers, however they have both had more than 'just friends' feelings about each other for years. Everything was going great on their senior year until Nathan got a girlfriend; Peyton Sawyer. Major Naley/Minor Brucas.

**A/N: I was thinking of writing a 'Prom Night' fanfic based loosely off the movie. You know, Haley as Donna, Nathan as Bobby, what do you think? If I get enough people who want to read it, I will begin it after No One Compares ends. Let me know!**

Disclaimer- I own nothing but my brain.

Chapter 21- Grueling

Nathan walked over and opened Haley's door, picked her up from her seat in his truck and set her on the ground.

"I don't know why you need such a tall truck," Haley said looking at the truck.

"Its not tall, you're just short," Nathan said giving her a goofy smile.

"Haley!" Haley turned around to see Brooke running at her full speed.

"What is it, Brooke?" Haley asked.

"They moved the invitational to next weekend, we need a lot of work, lets go round up the squad" Brooke said pulling Haley with her towards the gym.

"She's been like that all morning since she found out," Lucas said shaking his head.

Nathan gave Lucas an apologetic look before they walked towards the gym.

--

"All right, go home, be ready for tomorrow," Whitey yelled as he left the gym.

Nathan dragged his legs over to the bleachers and reached over and got a water bottle.

"Can you believe that guy?" Lucas asked sitting next to Nathan. Nathan looked up and saw Lucas gesturing towards Damien, who seemed to be displaying his black eye.

"Skills, what is he talking about over there?" Lucas asked.

"He said something about you being jealous that Haley likes him more than you, and you couldn't handle it, so you hit him," Skills said trying not to laugh.

Nathan held back his laughter. "Are you serious?" was all Nathan could say.

"Uh-huh," Skills said laughing.

"Broody!" came Brooke's ever cheerful voice.

"Hey, whats up?" Lucas asked as he pulled her in a hug. "You're in a better mood."

"Yeah, our squad isn't totally doomed," Brooke said with a smile.

"Where's Hales?" Nathan asked looking for Haley. Then he saw her walking slowly wincing with each step.

"She's a little sore," Brooke said.

Nathan laughed before jogging over and taking her arm, making her put her weight on him.

"Whats the matter, Hales?" Nathan said stifling his laughter.

Haley gave him a glare before saying, "I used muscles I never knew I had, and I used them too much, I think."

"Broody, we have to go get some supplies for next weekend, come on," Brooke said pulling Lucas out the door.

"Bye!" was all Lucas could say.

"Yeah, we should get you to your house, so you can take a hot bath," Nathan said.

A hot bath sounded like heaven to Haley right now. Nathan stopped and motioned for Haley to jump on his back.

"Nathan," Haley said shaking her head.

"Come on," Nathan said.

Haley laughed before jumping on his back. It felt like when they were about seven again.

"At least I don't have to jump into your truck," Haley said laughing.

"Nope," Nathan said as they reached his truck, he opened the door, turned around, and dropped her in.

"You didn't have to throw me," Haley said jokingly.

"I didn't throw you, I just dropped you quickly," Nathan said in the same voice as Haley.

--

Damien checked his watch again as he looked out the pizza place's window.

"About time," Damien said as Rachel entered.

"I do have a life," Rachel said.

"That's great. So you said you have an idea?" Damien said.

"The invitational is this weekend, as you know, so we could stage it like Nathan is cheating on Haley," Rachel said proudly.

"It has to be plausible though," Damien said thinking through it.

"It will be, we just have to time it right," Rachel said.

Damien nodded his head as he listened to the rest of her plan.

--

"There, you are all set," Nathan said. He had drawn her a hot bath and put candles around the bathtub.

"Thank you so much," Haley said giving him a hug.

"Sure you don't need some help, you know washing or anything," Nathan said with a smirk.

Haley threw a towel at him before playfully pushing him out the door. _'He is too much sometimes,'_ Haley thought laughing to herself as she stepped into her bath.

--

"What do you think?" Rachel asked curiously.

"I think you're a genius," Damien said. This could be the plan to break up Nathan and Haley. Now it would only be a matter of time.

--

"Haley, did you fall asleep or something?" Nathan asked lightly tapping on the door.

Haley's parents were once again out of town seeing some exhibit on spoons or something in Minnesota, so the house was quiet for a change.

"No, it just feels so good, I don't want to move," Haley said as she slowly got out of the bathtub. She threw on a tank top and a pair of pajama pants, she opened to door to see Nathan looking at her with a questioning look.

"What?" Haley asked.

"You were in there for like a hour," Nathan said laughing.

"No, I was in there for sixty minutes," Haley said laughing.

Nathan looked at her. She had such a goofy sense of humor, but you could always count on her for a good laugh when you needed it.

"So whats for dinner?" Nathan asked.

"Um, macaroni and cheese," Haley said.

"Why do you insist on having that everyday?" Nathan asked.

"Because it is the best food ever invented," Haley said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

Nathan shook his head as he followed her into the kitchen.


	22. Misery Begins

No One Compares-

Summary: Haley James and Nathan Scott have been best friends since they were in diapers, however they have both had more than 'just friends' feelings about each other for years. Everything was going great on their senior year until Nathan got a girlfriend; Peyton Sawyer. Major Naley/Minor Brucas.

**A/N: I'm still wondering what kind of fic to write when No One Compares finishes, I've narrowed it down to three, so I'm leaving the choice up to you guys, the reviewers.**

**1. A Sequel- Nathan and Haley in College**

**2. A Prom Night Story- Nathan and Haley as Bobby and Donna**

**3. A New Naley Story- you elaborate**

**Let me know!**

Chapter 22- Misery Begins

"Put these here, Broody," Brooke said gesturing to the trunk of her car.

Lucas sighed, he had been packing for this invitational all afternoon. They were scheduled to leave the early the next morning, but Brooke had insisted on being prepared.

"Ok, I think that's all of it," Brooke said looking around to make sure.

"Finally," Lucas said.

"Except for my stuff," Brooke said pulling him inside her house.

Lucas groaned. It was going to be a long afternoon.

--

"Hales, I think you've packed enough for a whole year at this camp," Nathan said jokingly as he looked at her three suitcases.

"I know, but this is following Brooke's list she gave us, we have to have everything on it," Haley said as she sat on her suitcase to zip it.

"Whitey told us to bring our uniform and our game and that's it," Nathan said laughing.

"But Whitey is by no means anything like Brooke," Haley said.

"What time do we have to catch the bus?" Nathan asked.

"Five," Haley said groaning. She didn't know how she was going to get up that early.

"Want me to call you?" Nathan smirked. It was like he could read her mind.

"Would you?" Haley asked.

"Of course," Nathan said kissing her forehead, "I wouldn't want you to miss the bus."

"Yeah, you might be subjected to Brooke," Haley said teasing him.

Nathan gasped. "I would not want that."

"I didn't think you did," Haley said as she and Nathan carried her things to his truck.

--

Damien sat on his bed, he was more than ready for tomorrow to come. He fished his phone out of his pocket to text Rachel.

"Don't forget, 2morow begins the plan"

He sighed. By the end of this weekend, Haley could very well be his.

--

Next Morning

Brooke and Lucas went to the very back, taking the last seat and reserving the one across from it for Nathan and Haley.

"I thought you hated sitting in the back," Lucas said.

"I used to, but the back has their own tv," Brooke said logically.

"Makes sense," Lucas said nodding his head.

"Tutor-girl!" Brooke squealed as she saw Haley groggily step on the bus.

"Brooke," Haley said in a half asleep voice.

"How can you be so cheerful?" Nathan asked as he slid in next to Haley, when they reached the back.

"I don't know, born like it, I guess," Brooke said.

"Look who the cat dragged in," Lucas said gesturing towards Rachel and Damien, who sat together two seats in front of the group.

"Why are they all attached at the hip lately?" Brooke asked suspiciously.

"Who knows?" Haley said leaning onto Nathan's shoulder. She didn't want to do anything other than sleep right now.

'_I sure don't know, but I'm gonna find out,' _Brooke thought. She was sure there was a reason behind it, and she was also sure that she wouldn't like that reason.

--

"Why arent we there yet?" Brooke asked impatiently.

"Because it is in Kentucky," Lucas told her.

Brooke pouted. Her mood was then lightened as she looked over to see Haley and Nathan leaning against each other, with Nathan's arms around Haley.

"See, I told you they would be cute together, it's a good thing I'm such a brilliant matchmaker," Brooke said.

Lucas rolled his eyes. It was going to be a long trip.

--

Damien looked back to see Nathan and Haley leaning up against each other, both sleeping comfortably.

'_Enjoy it while you can, Scott,' _Damien thought.

Rachel noticed Damien's glare at Nathan and took his hand in hers.

"It wont be long," She said.

"I know, it just better work this time," Damien said.

"It will, Haley's always been insecure about Nathan's feelings for her, and I'm going to feed off of it," Rachel said.

"Let's just hope your flirting skills are as good as you say they are," Damien said.

"Oh, they are," Rachel said.

--

"Hales," Nathan said softly as he nudged her.

"Hmmpf," Haley said into Nathan's shirt.

"We're stopping, you know rest area," Nathan said.

"I am resting," Haley said.

"I know that," Nathan said laughing, "you want me to get you anything?"

"Umm," Haley said.

"A banana nut muffin and a small coffee?" Nathan asked.

"That sounds so good, thank you," Haley said as everyone got off the bus.

"You sure you don't want to come?" Nathan asked, he hated to leave her by herself.

"Yeah, I am just gonna sit here," Haley said. She didn't feel like walking, she was dead tired.

"Ok," Nathan said as he walked off the bus.

Haley put her head down on the seat and stretched out before deciding she might as well take advantage of the stop to walk a little.

--

Rachel watched Nathan head out of the bathroom and toward the vending machine. She walked up, put some money in a machine, and picked a candy bar that was obviously going to get stuck. She was right, it did.

"Oh man," She said loudly. "Nathan, can you push this machine for me?"

"Sure," He said as he walked over and easily got the candy bar out.

"Thank you so much," Rachel said sweetly.

"No problem," Nathan said as he gathered Haley's things and started to leave.

"So, uh, how are things between you and Haley?" Rachel asked.

"Good," Nathan said looking at Rachel strangely.

--

Haley walked off the bus and looked for Nathan before she spotted him a few yards away talking to Rachel.

Rachel also noticed Haley out of the corner of her eye. "Thanks again," Rachel said as she kissed Nathan on the cheek and walked off.

Nathan paid no attention to Rachel's kiss, and noticed Haley standing a distance away, looking hurt.

"What's wrong?" He asked as he walked up to her.

Haley took a step back. "What was that?" She asked.

"What was what?" Nathan asked, he was beyond confused.

"You and Rachel," Haley said.

"I just helped her get her candy bar unstuck," Nathan said.

"It looked like more than that," Haley said still hurt. She didn't want to be that jealous girlfriend, but she couldn't help it.

"Haley, it was nothing, I was just helping her, that's all," He said.

Haley nodded her head. She trusted him, so he must be telling the truth. She just couldn't shake the feeling she had that Rachel wasn't up to nothing.


	23. Suspicious

No One Compares-

Summary: Haley James and Nathan Scott have been best friends since they were in diapers, however they have both had more than 'just friends' feelings about each other for years. Everything was going great on their senior year until Nathan got a girlfriend; Peyton Sawyer. Major Naley/Minor Brucas.

**A/N: Thank you guys for the wonderful reviews, believe me, I don't like Rachel or Damien either too much but they do have an impact on the story. Therefore, they are kinda needed. The poll for my next story is still ongoing! Please let me know.**

**1. A Sequel- Nathan and Haley in College**

**2. A Prom Night Story- Nathan and Haley as Bobby and Donna**

**3. A New Naley Story- you elaborate**

Chapter 23-Suspicious

"Finally, we made it!" Peyton said jumping up to get off the bus.

Haley stood up, she was more than ready to get off this bus. That was one thing she disliked about being a cheerleader, all the trips.

"Let's get off this thing," Nathan said as he and Haley walked off the bus and onto the hotel's beautiful lawn.

"This is gorgeous, and I've stayed at some luxurious hotels," Rachel said in a snooty voice.

"Rach-ho, street corners don't count," Brooke said before walking away with Haley and Peyton.

"Good-bye to you too, Cheery!" Lucas yelled to Brooke's retreating figure. She turned around and blew him a kiss before walking away.

"Looks like it's us again, Luke, let's go find our rooms," Nathan said as the two walked away.

--

After Cheer Practice

"Brooke, do we have to practice so much, some of us are better than others," Rachel said.

"That is true, you are just not one of them," Brooke said.

Haley stifled a laugh, Brooke was always good at her comebacks.

Rachel spotted Nathan discussing a play or something with Lucas.

"Hey," Rachel said as she walked closer to him.

"What is she doing?" Brooke asked as she eyed Rachel.

"I don't know, but whatever it is, it cant possibly be good," Haley said glaring at Rachel.

"Hi," Nathan said turning his attention back to Lucas.

Rachel didn't let Nathan's lack of attention distract her plan. "So, um, I was wondering if you wanted to go get something to eat," Rachel said her arm trailing down his.

"Rachel, I have a girlfriend," Nathan said moving his arm away from hers.

"Doesn't mean she has to know," Rachel said.

"You don't get it, I don't want you," Nathan said walking away.

Rachel watched him walk away, her eyes narrowing as he walked up and gave Haley a kiss.

--

"What is up with Rach-ho?" Brooke asked as Nathan came over.

"She asked me if I wanted to get something to eat with her, I told her no," Nathan said.

"She knows you're with me, who doesn't actually?" Haley said.

"She's a ho, what do you expect?" Brooke said as she grabbed her bag. "I'm going to go find Broody before she gets any ideas about my man."

Haley and Nathan looked at each other before laughing as Brooke walked away.

"She's crazy," Haley said. In the back of her mind, a part of Haley was jealous and insecure about Nathan's feelings. What if he did like Rachel?

"What's on your mind?" Nathan asked as they sat down, he took her hand in his as he rubbed her knuckles.

"Nothing," Haley said trying to convince him. But Nathan knew better.

"Haley, I can tell when you're lying," Nathan said.

"Do you like Rachel?" Haley blurted out.

"What?" Nathan said looking at Haley in disbelief. "Of course not."

"It's just- she's always around you, like you gave her false hope or something," Haley said sighing.

"I don't know why she is always around me, but it creeps me out," Nathan said. "Believe me, Hales, you are the only girl for me."

"There's that smile," Nathan said as Haley smiled.

"I don't know why I worry," Haley said.

"It's ok, I want you to tell me these things, I don't want you to ever doubt my feelings for you," Nathan said as he and Haley got up.

"I feel gross, so I'm gonna go shower, then maybe we can eat," Haley said as she grabbed her bag.

"Yeah, I feel gross too," Nathan said mimicking her voice.

Haley smacked him in the arm before walking away.

"You know you love me, James," Nathan yelled.

"And I don't know why," She replied jokingly as she walked to her room.

--

Damien watched as Haley walked down the hall.

"Hey," He said as he walked up to her from a dark spot.

Haley jumped. "What do you want?"

"I want to talk, about why you wont go out with me," Damien said walking closer to her.

"Because you're a jerk, and I am with Nathan," Haley said as she started to open her door.

Damien pushed it shut. "You and I both know that we like each other, why resist it?" "Let Rachel and Nathan be together."

Haley narrowed her eyes. "What does Rachel have to do with this?" Realization dawned upon Haley. "Wait a minute, you guys are like working together arent you, to break Nathan and I up."

Damien was caught in his lie. "Doesn't matter, you and I will be together anyways," Damien said as he pulled Haley closer.

"Let me go," Haley demanded trying to pull free.

"Not until you promise to give me a chance," Damien said.

"I cant do that because I don't break promises," Haley said as she kicked him hard in the shin, running as fast as she could.

She ran into someone's chest.

"Whoa, Hales, I know you're in a hurry to see me, but geez," Nathan said jokingly, but his entire face changed as he noticed Haley's behavior.

"What's wrong?" He asked before he noticed Damien coming to a stop behind her. "Haley, go to your room," Nathan said in a low voice.

"Nathan-"

"Now, Haley," Nathan said in the same cold voice.

Haley looked at him before unwillingly leaving.

"What did you do to her, West?" Nathan asked.

"Just had a little chat," Damien said.

"Seemed like more than that, and didn't I tell you to leave her the hell alone?" Nathan said coldly.

"Yeah, but I don't listen to you, besides Haley and I are meant to be together," Damien said not at all intimidated by Nathan.

Nathan grabbed Damien by his collar. "I told you once, and I'm not gonna tell you again to leave her alone, or else you wont live to try anything again."

"I'm not afraid of you Scott," Damien said getting out of Nathan's grasp. He walked away, before reaching the stairs, he turned around and said, "but you should be afraid of losing Haley to me." He smirked before turning around.

Nathan held his glare but his face soon changed as he watched Damien lose his balance and grabbed for the railing, but missing before falling down the stairs.

"Damien?" Nathan asked timidly as he peered down the stairs. He saw Damien's body twisted and some blood coming from his head.

Nathan rushed down the stairs, checking for a pulse. When he couldn't find one, he looked around, but the halls were empty.

"Help!" Nathan shouted. Sure, he didn't like the guy, he hated him, but he didn't want him to die either.

"Nathan, what in the hell happened here?" Whitey asked as he took in the scene.

"He fell, Coach," Nathan said as he stood up and watched as Whitey called an ambulance.

"It doesn't look good," Whitey said grimly, "I couldn't find a pulse."

Nathan looked on, in shock over the whole situation as he heard the ambulance pull up.


	24. Uncertainty

No One Compares-

Summary: Haley James and Nathan Scott have been best friends since they were in diapers, however they have both had more than 'just friends' feelings about each other for years. Everything was going great on their senior year until Nathan got a girlfriend; Peyton Sawyer. Major Naley/Minor Brucas.

**A/N: Again, the reviews were amazing, so thank you guys. I have also changed the fiction rating of the story to T, there are some things I just decided I didn't need in the story. I hope that you guys will continue to read the story.**

**Annazxh- Haley is still a virgin. I've decided to stay true to her character. One reason Naley haven't been intimate is because Nathan doesn't want to push Haley, plus the whole Damien thing. **

**The poll for my next story is still ongoing! Please let me know.**

**1. A Sequel- Nathan and Haley in College**

**2. A Prom Night Story- Nathan and Haley as Bobby and Donna**

**3. A New Naley Story- you elaborate**

Chapter 24- Uncertainty

The Hospital

Haley glanced over to see that Nathan was still pacing. She knew he wouldn't do something like that to Damien, even though he hated him, but still he felt guilty.

"Mr. Durham?" The doctor asked grimly as he broke the awkward silence that had fallen over the waiting room.

Whitey stood up, he pretty much knew what the outcome was going to be.

"Let's talk in private," The doctor said motioning Whitey into a room

A few minutes later, Whitey and the doctor emerged, both of their expressions glum.

"Coach?" Lucas asked waiting for the confirmation they already had.

"He didn't make it," Whitey said solemnly.

Haley looked to see that Nathan's face was paled and looked about the same color it had when he told her less than four hours ago what had happened.

_**FLASHBACK**_

"_Nathan, what's going on?" Haley asked as she dodged the many cops and paramedics._

"_Haley, I swear, I didn't push him," Nathan said holding her arms as he pleaded with her to believe him._

"_What do you mean?" Haley asked still confused._

"_After you left, Damien and I well we got into it, he started to leave but when he did, he lost his balance, he fell, Hales, I swear," Nathan said._

_Haley knew Nathan was telling her the truth, she searched his eyes and she knew he wasn't lying._

"_I believe you," Haley said holding his hands._

_Nathan gave her a small smile before pulling her into a hug. "You don't know how much that means to me, Hales," He said as he gave her a kiss on the forehead._

"_Mr. Scott, we need to see you," A police officer said._

"_Ok," Nathan said as he gave Haley a kiss before walking away._

_**FLASHBACK OVER**_

"We need to see you Nathan," The same cop from earlier said.

"Nathan, you don't have to say anything without a lawyer," Whitey said.

"Court wont be necessary," The cop said, "we ran some tests, the coroner and the crime scene investigators have ruled this as an accident."

**A/N: I know in the real world it definitely wouldn't happen like this but for the sake of the story, it's easier to get it over with in one chapter.**

Nathan finally took a breath, he hadn't even realized he had been holding his breath for that long.

"Mr. Scott, you're cleared," The cop said. "There is some paperwork for you, but it wont take long."

"Thank you," Nathan said as the cop walked away.

Haley ran over to Nathan, jumping into his arms.

"Thank you, Hales, for believing in me," Nathan said pushing a strand out of her face.

"You don't have to thank me," Haley said. She was never good at taking compliments.

"I do, and you'll never know how much it meant for me to know that you were there for me," Nathan said before capturing her lips in his.

"Ok, come on before we turn into a Lifetime movie," Brooke said trying to lighten the mood.

"Coach, I hate to say this, but now we're a member short," Lucas said.

Whitey thought about it for a minute, "Then you're just gonna have to up your game."

"People!" Rachel interrupted. "Damien is gone, and all you can talk about is basketball."

"For once," Peyton said, "she's right."

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"I'll have to call his folks, and we'll set up a service," Whitey said as he headed off to the phones.

"This is one weekend I cant wait to end," Haley said as she sat on Nathan's lap.

"I know, but it has had one upside to it, now you'll never have to be afraid of Damien," Nathan said wrapping his arm around her waist.

Haley nodded. No more looking over her shoulder, no more being afraid, he was gone. "I just feel bad for his parents, and even him, I mean he didn't deserve to die."

Nathan smiled at Haley, only she would be so kind and sympathetic to a person who had put her through hell.

"Brooke," Peyton said.

"Hmm?" Brooke asked pulling herself out of Lucas' arms.

"We missed dress rehearsal," Peyton said.

"It doesn't matter, after today I have a new outlook on life," Brooke said.

"Really?" Haley asked.

"Yeah, I mean the invitational doesn't mean anything, it doesn't give us a title or anything," Brooke said.

Peyton and Haley exchanged shocked looks.

"All it took was someone dying to make me realize that some things are more important than other things, like Broody," Brooke said as she pulled Lucas in for a kiss.

"Does this mean that we don't need anymore practice?" Peyton asked hopefully.

"Oh, no, your scrawny butt better be at practice on Monday," Brooke said.

"I knew it," Haley said.

--

Sunday Morning

"Come on you bunch of crazy kids," Whitey yelled as he tried to get everyone on the bus.

Everyone had spent the remainder of the weekend relaxing and just spending time together.

Damien's parents came and wouldn't allow anyone into the service, so Whitey held a small gathering later in the evening to pay respects.

"Back to the bus," Haley groaned.

"But you get to sit by me, unless you don't want to," Nathan joked, "Rachel would love to sit next to you."

"Ha ha," Haley said before getting back on the bus.

"It even smells the same," Peyton said crinkling her nose.

"Nuh-uh, it smells a whole lot worse," Brooke said as the group headed towards the back.

"I'm with Brooke, it's pretty rank," Lucas said.

"Oh, sorry," Tim said holding up a pair of his moldy socks that were under his seat.

"TIM!!" The whole bus yelled.

"That boy," Brooke said shaking her head but not managing to hold back a grin.

"Can you imagine when he's married, or who he marries?" Peyton asked.

"I feel so bad for her," Haley said.

"Or him," Lucas said jokingly as he and Nathan high-fived.

"You know," Brooke began, "I've never been more happy heading back to little ol' Tree Hill."

The rest of the group nodded in agreement as they got comfortable for the long way back.

**A/N: Just as a reminder, the story has been changed to T. So what did you guys think about the whole Damien thing?**


	25. A Time To Relax

No One Compares-

Summary: Haley James and Nathan Scott have been best friends since they were in diapers, however they have both had more than 'just friends' feelings about each other for years. Everything was going great on their senior year until Nathan got a girlfriend; Peyton Sawyer. Major Naley/Minor Brucas.

**A/N: Glad to see that you guys liked how I ended the whole Damien/Nathan/Haley thing. This story will be wrapping up at Chapter 40, I just feel that is a good stopping point. So, let me know what kind of story I should write after.**

**The poll for my next story is still ongoing! Please let me know.**

**1. A Sequel- Nathan and Haley in College**

**2. A Prom Night Story- Nathan and Haley as Bobby and Donna**

**3. A New Naley Story- you elaborate**

Chapter 25- A Time To Relax

Haley sighed as she propped her feet on the couch, she had finally made it home. She looked over to find that her parents had left messages on the house phone.

"Haley-Bob! I hope you had fun on your trip, your father and I are having a great time over here in Europe, maybe we'll send you a beret or something," came the cheerful voice of Haley's mom.

Haley smiled, she loved her parents, she just wished they were here more often.

"And this is your dad, forget the beret, I know you want a nice chocolate pastry, right?" "Anyway, we love and miss you, bye!" said her dad.

Haley walked over to the kitchen to find that as usual, her refrigerator was bare, so she once again needed to go grocery shopping.

"It's only me, where does all the food go?" Haley wondered aloud. She then realized that Nathan usually came over and ate with her.

"That makes sense," Haley said.

"Talking to yourself again?" Nathan asked amused.

"Yes," Haley said, "good you're here, come on, we're going shopping."

"Do I have to?" Nathan said in a whining voice.

"Yes," Haley said as she grabbed her coat.

"Wait," Nathan said as he pulled her back.

"Hmm?" Haley said turning around.

"Kiss first," Nathan said leaning down.

Haley giggled as she closed the space between them, wrapping her arms around his neck.

Nathan unwillingly broke the kiss. "If we don't stop now then, I'm gonna need some showers.""You're right," Haley said stifling a laugh.

The two headed out the door.

Haley got into Nathan's truck and opened her purse to fish out her list.

"You have a list?" He asked incredulously. "Why?" "All you ever get is ice cream and macaroni and cheese."

"I have other things on the list, those two are just at the top," Haley said with a grin.

"Whatever you say," Nathan said as they pulled out.

--

"Do you really need my help?" Nathan asked as he eyed the basketball arcade game in the corner.

Haley smiled at his childish antics. "Go ahead," She said laughing.

"Thank you," Nathan said giving her a small peck on the lips before heading over to the game.

Haley shook her head laughing as she headed towards the grocery aisles.

--

Later that Night- Haley's house

"What should we do?" A very bored Brooke Davis asked.

"I don't know," Nathan said, "there isn't anything going on right now."

"We could see a movie," Haley suggested.

"Seen them all," Brooke said.

"Go out to eat?" Lucas asked.

"Did that," Nathan said.

The group sat there, they couldn't think of anything to do. It was nice to finally relax, and to not worry about anything. They could be normal teens again.

"We could go on a trip!" Brooke said excitedly.

"We just got back from a trip," Haley said.

"True," Brooke said.

"Bowling!" Lucas said.

The group all looked at each other before nodding in agreement.

"But I'm wearing my own shoes," Brooke stated.

--

The group arrived at the bowling alley to find it packed.

"Where are we going to fit?" Haley asked as she didn't see any empty lanes.

Just then, Rachel walked up.

"Nathan, you and your friends can join me and Josh," Rachel said. **(A/N: some random guy I made up to be her date)**

Haley and Brooke both glared at Rachel.

"What do you say, Hales, it's either that or we have to leave," Nathan said. He knew that Haley and Brooke didn't like Rachel but it seemed like the only way they would get to do anything that night.

"Sure," Haley said.

Rachel gave Haley a smirk before heading to her lane.

Haley and Brooke made gagging noises before heading over with Lucas and Nathan.

--

Haley sighed, she was never that great at bowling, and Rachel seemed to have like a 300. What was even worse was that Nathan enjoyed talking about bowling with her.

Brooke noticed Haley's change in behavior and decided it was time for a little fun…..

Brooke got her red lip gloss and smeared it onto Rachel's seat.

Haley turned to see what Brooke was doing, and it took all she had to not burst out laughing.

"Rach-ho, your drink is like melting over here," Brooke said innocently.

"Come on, Nathan, we'll talk over here," Rachel said as she sat down at her table.

"No, thanks, I think I'm gonna go help Haley improve her game," Nathan said.

Brooke and Haley shared quiet giggles as Rachel, still sitting, pouted.

"What are you two laughing about?" Lucas asked. He knew they were up to something.

"Something is definitely up," Nathan said observing Haley's behavior.

Haley gave in and whispered what Brooke had done into Nathan's ear, as Brooke did the same to Lucas.

The group looked at each other laughing quietly.

"What's so funny?" Rachel asked walking up to the group.

"Nothing," Brooke said calmly.

"Whatever, me and Josh are gonna leave- where did he go?" Rachel asked.

"He left like two hours ago," Haley said.

"Ugh," Rachel said. "Nathan, call me if you want some bowling tips," Rachel said flirtatiously as she turned around to leave.

Her white skirt had a big red stain on the back of it. Brooke was laughing so hard she was practically crying.

Haley was laughing too, but she still felt a little insecure about how Nathan felt about her. What if she couldn't satisfy his needs? She was virgin, and she made a promise to herself that she would be until marriage, what if she wasn't enough.

"Hales?" Nathan asked wrapping his arms around her waist. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, just bummed that I lost," Haley said.

Nathan immediately knew she was lying and vowed to talk to her later, but for now he just wanted them to enjoy a moment of peace. He didn't know when they would get another.


	26. Reassuring

No One Compares-

Summary: Haley James and Nathan Scott have been best friends since they were in diapers, however they have both had more than 'just friends' feelings about each other for years. Everything was going great on their senior year until Nathan got a girlfriend; Peyton Sawyer. Major Naley/Minor Brucas.

**A/N: Thanks again for the reviews, as usual they were amazing. A lot of you seem to either want a Prom Night story or a sequel, I could go either way with them. So again, please review and let know about the next story.**

**The poll for my next story is still ongoing! Please let me know.**

**1. A Sequel- Nathan and Haley in College**

**2. A Prom Night Story- Nathan and Haley as Bobby and Donna**

**3. A New Naley Story- you elaborate**

Chapter 26- Reassuring

Nathan walked into Haley's house behind her.

"What is it you wanted to talk about?" Haley asked curiously.

"You," Nathan said as he and Haley took a seat on the couch.

"Ok," Haley said confused.

"Tonight, something was up with you," Nathan said.

Haley's eyes looked up and Nathan before looking towards the ground. "I was just mad because I lost."

"Haley, I know when you're lying, now tell me really what's bugging you?" "I cant fix it unless I know what it is," Nathan said taking her hand in his.

Haley bit her lip. "It's Rachel," she sighed. "Everytime she is around you all she does is flirt, and you do nothing about it." "Do you like it or something?"

"No, of course not," Nathan said, "why would you think that?"

"Because she is blatantly flirting with you in front of me and you do nothing about it," Haley said crossing her arms over her chest. "Am I not enough for you, because I cant and I wont be Rachel."

"I don't want you to be," Nathan said pulling her closer, "I fell in love with a girl named Haley James, not Rachel Gatina."

Haley's heart melted at those words. "You love me?"

Nathan realized that he had just said it out loud. "Yeah," he said. "Haley, I know how important waiting for marriage is to you, and I want you to know that I'll wait for you, whenever you're ready." "I respect you and your values, I would never push you into something you don't want or would regret."

"Thank you," Haley said giving Nathan a hug, "you don't know how much hearing you say that means to me."

"And you don't know how much you mean to me," Nathan said.

--

School- Next Day

"Someone is happy," Brooke said as she walked beside Haley.

"Nathan told me he loved me," Haley squealed.

"EEK!" Brooke screeched as she made Haley sit beside her.

"I need details," Brooke said.

"I was telling him how I felt about Rachel, and you know staying a virgin, and he said it," Haley said dreamily.

"Well, its not surprising, I mean we all knew that he loved you ever since kindergarten when he would make you flowers out of PlayDoh," Brooke said reminiscing.

"Oh yeah, I remember that, remember when Lucas used to eat glue?" Haley said laughing.

"Yeah, that was gross," Brooke said laughing as she thought of Lucas with glue hanging out of his mouth.

"Tasted good back then," Lucas said walking up behind Brooke giving her a kiss.

"No it didn't," Nathan said crinkling his nose, "you were just weird."

"No, I wasn't," Lucas protested.

The group all gave him a look. He put his hands up, "Ok, I was a little weird."

--

Finally, the lunch bell rang, Haley was starving. Of course, that was no shock to anyone.

"Dang, tutor girl, don't run anyone over or anything," Brooke said as Haley rushed towards the door.

"I'm hungry, and it's pizza," Haley said.

"Its not like a buy one get one free sale," Brooke said as she hurried to catch up to Haley.

Haley gave her a glare before turning down the hall.

"Where's Nathan?" Brooke asked.

"I don't know- oh there he is," Haley pointed to Nathan, who was throwing his books in his locker.

"Don't you think you need those?" Brooke asked as Nathan threw his whole book bag in.

Nathan shut the door and said, "Nope." He walked up to Haley, giving her a kiss on the lips.

"And why not?" Haley asked.

"I make passing grades, that's all that matters," Nathan said.

Haley gave him a look before he said, "I'm kidding, I just don't feel like carrying them to lunch, now let's go before all the pizza is gone!"

Brooke shook her head at both of them. '_They are made for each other,' _She thought as she opened the cafeteria door.

'_Wonder where Broody is?" _She thought. Then she saw him, saving her favorite spot with lunch for both her and him.

"Aww, Broody," Brooke gushed as she walked over.

"Thought I'd show you that my glue-eating days are over," Lucas joked with a goofy grin.

"You made my favorite sandwich?" Brooke asked in shock. She wasn't even sure Lucas heard her half the time, let alone remember her favorite sandwich.

"Yup, turkey on wheat, light mayo," Lucas said proudly.

"I love you, Lucas Scott," Brooke said giving Lucas a kiss.

"And I love you, Brooke Davis," Lucas said as they sat down for their lunch.


	27. Changing Times

No One Compares-

Summary: Haley James and Nathan Scott have been best friends since they were in diapers, however they have both had more than 'just friends' feelings about each other for years. Everything was going great on their senior year until Nathan got a girlfriend; Peyton Sawyer. Major Naley/Minor Brucas.

**A/N: The reviews are still rolling in, so thank you all for taking the time to both read and review my story, it means a lot. Most of you are voting for a Prom Night story, but the poll will still be going until I finish the story, so vote! Enjoy the update!**

**The poll for my next story is still ongoing! Please let me know.**

**1. A Sequel- Nathan and Haley in College**

**2. A Prom Night Story- Nathan and Haley as Bobby and Donna**

**3. A New Naley Story- you elaborate**

Chapter 27- Changing Times

Haley groaned as she dropped her pen.

"Your arm hurt as much as mine?" Nathan asked as he too dropped his pen. He and Haley had been filling out college applications for the past two hours.

"Oh yeah, I feel like I've been saying the same thing over and over again," Haley said as she massaged her hand.

"I know, so, where do you want to go, like your first choice?" Nathan asked. He had always hoped that he would get into Duke, and he hoped that Haley wanted to go.

"My dream was to get into Stanford, but Duke's medical program is amazing," Haley said sighing. (**A/N: I decided that Haley should be a pediatrician, I just always saw her to be a great mom and pediatrician, mostly because of her kindness)**

"Really?" Nathan asked excitedly.

Haley laughed at Nathan's response, she really did want to go to Duke. She wasn't going just because Nathan would. She had been wanting to tell him, but decided now would be a better time.

"Come here," Nathan said as he pulled her in for a kiss.

"AHEM," The librarian coughed, "No PDA."

Haley and Nathan broke apart, and once the librarian had left started laughing like little schoolgirls.

"I cant believe we got caught," Nathan said laughing.

"I know, that's the first time I've ever gotten in trouble, Scott, you're a bad influence," Haley said jokingly.

"Oh, whatever, I seem to remember a certain someone who hid all of Mrs. Jones' chalk in third grade," Nathan said smirking.

Haley opened her mouth in shock before saying, "I hated the noise it made on the chalkboard," she said bursting into laughter.

"SHH!" The librarian said giving them a stern look.

Nathan and Haley stifled their laughter as they settled in for more applications.

--

"So where did you and Nathan apply to?" Brooke asked as she and Haley sat in the bleachers after practice.

"Everywhere," Haley said as she thought back to the mounds of papers they had filled out.

"I got into NC State's design school," Brooke squealed. (**A/N: For the sake of the story, I'm going to pretend that the two schools are like 5 minutes away from each other.)**

"Brooke, I'm so happy for you!" Haley said as she gave Brooke a hug. Maybe things wouldn't change too much after high school.

"Thanks, they're supposed to be one of the top design schools, so where do you think you're gonna go?" Brooke asked,

"I really think I want to go to Duke, their medical program is great," Haley said.

"You sure you're not just going because Nathan is," Brooke asked concerned.

"I'm sure," Haley assured Brooke.

"Okay, I just don't want you to cut your dreams short because of a little distance between you and Nathan," Brooke said.

Haley smiled. Brooke had always been caring and wanting the best for everyone.

"Hello beautiful," Nathan whispered in Haley's ear as he wrapped his arms around her waist from behind.

"Hey," Haley said turning around to give him a kiss.

"Hey Cheery, miss me?" Lucas asked playfully.

"Of course," Brooke said as she gave him a kiss before saying, "you stink."

"That's called sweat," Lucas said jokingly.

Brooke crinkled her nose.

"So, what do you guys want to do tonight?" Nathan asked.

"We haven't went out to eat anywhere lately," Lucas suggested.

"Oooh, there's supposed to be a new restaurant opening up on the beach," Brooke said.

"That sounds good," Haley said as everyone nodded in agreement.

--

"Come on, Brooke, pick up!" Haley said.

"Hello?" Brooke's ever-cheerful voice picked up.

"Brooke, finally, what should I wear, is it dressy or casual?" Haley asked. She had no idea what to wear to this restaurant.

"I would go with like a cute dress, not too dressy not too casual," Brooke answered.

"Thanks," Haley said dryly.

"Don't worry, if you wear something too hideous, I will just put you in a tablecloth," Brooke said joking.

Haley rolled her eyes before thanking Brooke, and hanging up. She then ventured to her closet. She fingered through the hangers before her eyes fell upon a yellow strapless dress that she had worn only once to her aunt's wedding.

She put it on and it still fit her perfectly. Haley looked in the mirror, decided she looked so plain, so she grabbed some earrings and a matching necklace. "There," She said breathlessly as she was finally satisfied.

Now it was time for her hair, Haley brushed it before throwing up in an elegant bun. She then walked over grabbed a clutch, and put on her silver heels before stepping outside.

The minute she stepped outside she knew she needed a jacket or something, it had to be about 40 degrees.

She trudged back to her room and threw on a white V-neck sweater, and checked her hair before she finally walking over to Nathan's house.

**--**

"You look gorgeous," Nathan said the minute he saw Haley.

"Thanks, so do you," Haley said as she blushed. Nathan was wearing khakis and a yellow polo.

"We match," Nathan said as he looked at the color of Haley's dress and his shirt.

"I know, and we didn't even plan it," Haley said laughing as Nathan took her hand and they walked out to his truck.

--

"I'm glad we went with dressy-casual," Brooke said as the group entered the restaurant.

"You're not kidding," Haley said as she took in the place. It was beautiful and so elegant, all the tables had a gorgeous water view and the decorations were just gorgeous.

"I just want some food," Lucas said bluntly.

"Broody!" Brooke said as she elbowed his arm.

"Well, its true," Lucas said.

"Table for four, under Nathan Scott," Nathan told the waiter.

"Right this way," The waiter led them over to a table in the corner, "someone will be by to take your order shortly.

Nathan and Lucas nodded before pulling out Haley and Brooke's chairs for them.

"Its so nice here," Haley commented as she picked up her menu.

"We should get wine," Nathan said.

"Nathan," Haley said hitting him in the arm.

"Just joking Hales, geez Luke, what is it with these women and violence?"

"I don't know, maybe I'll take Brooke to court," Lucas said looking at Brooke who gave him a glare.

Haley smiled as she thought about how some things would never change.


	28. Letters Roll In

No One Compares-

Summary: Haley James and Nathan Scott have been best friends since they were in diapers, however they have both had more than 'just friends' feelings about each other for years. Everything was going great on their senior year until Nathan got a girlfriend; Peyton Sawyer. Major Naley/Minor Brucas.

**A/N: Here is the next chapter, by the way it is now March of their senior year, time flies, huh? Enjoy!**

**The poll for my next story is still ongoing! Please let me know.**

**1. A Sequel- Nathan and Haley in College**

**2. A Prom Night Story- Nathan and Haley as Bobby and Donna**

**3. A New Naley Story- you elaborate**

Chapter 28- Letters Roll In

"Haley!" Nathan yelled as he ran into her house waving a letter.

"What's that?" Haley asked as she walked down the stairs.

"My Duke acceptance letter," Nathan said proudly.

"Oh my god!" Haley squealed as she ran into his arms.

"I know," He said as he twirled her around, "did you get yours?"

"I got it today, but I was waiting for you before I opened it," Haley said as she took the letter out of a drawer. She quickly opened it before resuming her screaming.

"You got in too?!" Nathan yelled as he picked up Haley again and twirled her yet again.

"Ok," Haley said dizzily, "I think that's enough twirling."

"Oh right," Nathan said as he put her back on the ground.

"I cant wait to go to Duke, its just so gorgeous," Haley said as she flipped through a brochure.

"You're gonna love it Hales," Nathan said as he sat beside her.

"I think so too," Haley said as she leaned back, her head falling on Nathan's chest.

--

"You guys look like you have big news," Brooke noted as Nathan and Haley walked up hand in hand, grinning ear to ear.

"We both got into Duke," Nathan said proudly.

"Our letters came in yesterday," Haley said as she beamed at Nathan.

"Tutor-girl, congrats!" Brooke said as she gave Haley a hug, "you too Nate."

"And I………….." Lucas said pretending to have a drum roll, "got into Duke too."

"Yay, we're not going to be too far," Haley said excited.

"Yeah, we can still do our lame movie nights," Brooke said.

"They're not that lame," Haley said.

"Ok, maybe," Brooke said.

_BRING!!_

"Ugh, we still go to school here," Brooke said.

"Not for long," Haley pointed out. She was going to miss this school, it had so many memories. She just still couldn't believe this was her last year.

--

"I've got it," Brooke announced as she joined the group at lunchtime.

"Got what?" Lucas asked.

"Ok, you know how everyone is talking about college and stuff?" Brooke began, "Well, Spring Break is in a few weeks, and we should have a last hoorah, you know."

"Get to the point, Brooke," Haley said laughing. Brooke loved to elaborate.

"We should go to Vegas," Brooke said grinning.

"What?" The group said.

"Brooke, we're not even of legal age, we cant do anything fun," Nathan said.

"That's what these are for," Brooke said proudly showing them her fake I.D.

"That looks so real," Haley had to admit.

"Even if we get those, what are we supposed to do in Vegas?" Lucas asked.

"Broody, don't you understand?" Brooke pretended he was a little kid. "We're gonna PAR-TAY!"

"What do you think?" Brooke asked looking around the table.

"I'm in," Haley said. Brooke had a good idea, it would be nice to have one last thing before graduation that all of them did together.

Brooke clapped her hands excitedly as she looked at Nathan and Lucas.

"Sure," Nathan said. If Haley was in, so was he.

"Why not?" Lucas said.

"EEK!" Brooke said as she gave Lucas a peck on the lips. "Road Trip!"

Nathan and Haley looked at each other both of them thinking, _"What did we get ourselves into?" _

--

"Tutor-girl, we can stay at like a casino-hotel thing," Brooke said.

Haley rolled her eyes, Brooke had called, doing nothing but talk about the trip.

"And we'll have the really long road trip, ooh I'm excited," Brooke said.

"Me too, but its still three weeks away," Haley said, trying to remain logical.

"You're right," Brooke gasped. "I need to prepare, gotta go, Tutor-girl, love ya bye."

Haley shook her head as she was greeted with a dial tone.

--

Later that night- Karen's Café

"We still need to tell our parents that we're going on the trip," Lucas said.

"My parents are okay with whatever I do, since right now they're in Canada, they'll be back in time for graduation though," Haley said.

"Mom!" Nathan yelled.

"Yes?" Karen said as she walked over.

"We're thinking of taking a trip over spring break to Vegas," Nathan began.

"I don't know, Nathan, that's a long way, and not a place for teenagers," Karen said worriedly. "Haley, your parents told me to make sure you were safe, so I don't know about all this."

"Please, it'll be perfectly safe, we're going in a group, we wont do anything bad," Lucas persuaded.

"I guess," Karen said with a smile, "you're only this age for so long, I want you to enjoy it.'"Thanks mom," Nathan and Lucas said at the same time, they then gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"We're good," Brooke said triumphantly.

**A/N: I know this one's shorter but it seemed so right to end it there. How do you guys like the gang going to Vegas? Let me know what you think!**


	29. Preparations Begin

No One Compares-

Summary: Haley James and Nathan Scott have been best friends since they were in diapers, however they have both had more than 'just friends' feelings about each other for years. Everything was going great on their senior year until Nathan got a girlfriend; Peyton Sawyer. Major Naley/Minor Brucas.

**A/N: I'm glad that everyone likes the idea of the group going to Vegas. I just thought it would be something fun and cute to write about. Anyways, here is the next chapter.**

**The poll for my next story is still ongoing! Please let me know.**

**1. A Sequel- Nathan and Haley in College**

**2. A Prom Night Story- Nathan and Haley as Bobby and Donna**

**3. A New Naley Story- you elaborate**

Chapter 29- Preparations Begin

Thursday Night

"Ugh, I'm so tired of brochures," Brooke groaned as she flopped onto the couch. They had been planning their trip for over two weeks now, and they were leaving tomorrow night. All they had left was to find a hotel.

"How about this one?" Lucas asked.

"Broody, its next door to a strip joint," Brooke said giving him a glare.

"I don't see why we shouldn't-" Lucas began before he noticed Brooke's hand raising to swat him, "find another hotel."

"Smart boy," Brooke said.

"This one looks okay," Nathan said.

Brooke grabbed the brochure before looking and Nathan and saying, "Nathan, there are cop cars in the parking lot."

"This is impossible," Lucas said throwing the brochures down.

Nathan and Haley exchanged looks before going back to the brochure-flipping.

"How about this one?" Haley asked as she leafed through a lavish hotel brochure.

"It looks good, tutor-girl, I'm impressed," Brooke said.

"Fine with me," Nathan said. He trusted Haley to make the right decision.

"Sounds good then," Lucas said just happy they could end this ordeal.

"Great, I'll call tonight and make reservations," Brooke said excitedly.

Haley and Nathan nodded as they stood up to leave.

"Haley, we have phase two left," Brooke said.

"What is phase two?" Haley asked confused.

"Shopping," Brooke said as if Haley were dumb.

"Ugh," Haley said.

"Haley, we have to go," Brooke said, "come on, it'll be fun."

Haley looked at Brooke, who was giving Haley a puppy dog look, that no one could refuse.

"Okay," Haley said with a sigh. She gave Nathan a kiss on the lips before walking away with Brooke.

"Don't buy the whole store!" Lucas shouted.

"We will!" Brooke shouted back.

Nathan and Lucas shook their heads as they headed off to the Rivercourt.

"I'll never understand them…." Lucas said.

--

"Brooke, I already have a bikini," Haley said.

"Only one?" Brooke said raising an eyebrow as she threw a pile of bikinis into Haley's arm to try on.

"Fine," Haley said walking into the dressing room.

Haley sat the bikinis down and tried on the first one. It was turquoise blue, and way too low-cut for Haley's taste.

Next was an orange bikini that was too tight. Then came a hideous pink thing.

Finally, Haley tried on the last one, a light blue halter bikini that had bright yellow polka dots. It fit her just right and made her seem tanner.

"Did you fall asleep in there?" Brooke asked impatiently.

Haley walked out with the bikini, because she knew Brooke would make her show her before she could buy it.

"Tutor-girl, you look bitchin," Brooke said, "you have to get it."

"I planned on it, Brooke," Haley said laughing.

"Good, my arms are starting to hurt," Brooke said as she took all of her bikinis and threw them on the counter.

Three hours, and 20 stores later, Brooke was finally satisfied with both Haley's and her own purchases, so they sat down to eat before they left.

"That little black dress you got should do some wonders for you and Nathan," Brooke said raising her eyebrows suggestively.

"Brooke!" Haley said smacking her with her purse.

"Sorry!" Brooke said laughing.

"I think I have enough stuff to wear until I'm fifty," Haley said.

"Oh no, you will not be wearing this stuff then, it will be so out of date," Brooke said seriously.

Haley groaned as she finished her drink.

--

Haley and Brooke met up with Nathan and Lucas at Karen's to discuss some plans later that night.

"So, we're taking my car, since it's cheaper on gas, and it has more room, right?" Brooke asked.

"Yup," Lucas said.

"I've still got to pack," Haley said.

"Me too," Nathan said as he and Haley both groaned before Haley leaned her head on Nathan's shoulder. All this shopping and packing was making her tired.

"Maybe we should call it a night here, we still have a lot of stuff to do before tomorrow," Lucas said.

"That's a good idea, I still have to make reservations," Brooke said.

The group parted ways to finish some preparations.

--

"Are you excited?" Nathan asked.

"Yeah, I think it's gonna be a lot of fun," Haley said.

"Me too, no adults or anything for a whole week," Nathan said.

"I know, freedom, of course my parents are never home, so it kinda wont be too different," Haley said laughing as they pulled into her driveway.

"Ok, well I will see you bright and early for the last day of school before spring break," Haley said as she leaned over to give Nathan a kiss.

"Bye," Nathan said smiling at Haley's enthusiasm. He made sure she got in safely before leaving.

--

**A/N: So the trip begins next chapter, arent you all excited?**


	30. Adventures Begin

No One Compares-

Summary: Haley James and Nathan Scott have been best friends since they were in diapers, however they have both had more than 'just friends' feelings about each other for years. Everything was going great on their senior year until Nathan got a girlfriend; Peyton Sawyer. Major Naley/Minor Brucas.

**A/N: So this chapter the crew leaves for Vegas! I hope you guys like it!**

**The poll for my next story is still ongoing! Please let me know.**

**1. A Sequel- Nathan and Haley in College**

**2. A Prom Night Story- Nathan and Haley as Bobby and Donna**

**3. A New Naley Story- you elaborate**

Chapter 30- Adventures Begin

"Nathan, why are we alive this early?" A groggy Haley asked Nathan. It was four in the morning.

"To get a good start," Nathan said as he finished loading the bags in Haley's car.

"Don't worry Haley, just a few rounds of coffee and you'll be okay," Brooke said as she sipped her coffee.

"I don't know, my mouth isn't even awake yet," Haley said.

"Tutor-girl, stop complaining, this is a frickin road trip, its supposed to be fun," Brooke said as she and Lucas got up front, Nathan and Haley in the back.

Haley grabbed her blanket and she and Nathan cuddled close together before both of them falling asleep peacefully.

Brooke smiled as she looked at the two in her back mirror. "Broody, are we that cute?"

"Yeah," Lucas said still half asleep himself.

Brooke seemed satisfied enough with his answer as she headed towards the interstate for one long ride.

--

8:30 AM

"Brooke, can we get food?" Lucas asked.

Brooke thought about it for a minute. "I guess," she said after awhile. She pulled the car over into an IHOP (**A/N: I also have no claim or anything to IHOP, lol just stating) **parking lot.

"Shouldn't we wake up Nate and Haley?" Lucas asked as he undid his seatbelt.

Brooke looked back at the couple, who was sleeping peacefully, before thinking of an idea.

"What are you thinking?" Lucas asked as he noticed Brooke's sudden smirk.

"Watch," Brooke whispered. She grabbed her water bottle and leaned towards the back seat. She stifled a laugh before proceeding to squirt both Nathan and Haley with the cold water.

"AHH!" Haley screeched.

Nathan jumped up before realizing what had happened started to laugh.

"Brooke Penelope Davis," Haley said in a calm voice, "you are so dead." Haley grabbed her pillow and threw it at Brooke, who retaliated by hitting Haley back.

"Ok guys, lets go eat some pancakes, can we?" Lucas asked holding his stomach.

Brooke and Haley looked at each other before bursting out laughing, both girls' hair was messed up and Haley had water all over her shirt.

"I think I'm gonna change," Haley said looking down at her soaked shirt.

"I can help you with that," Nathan said smirking.

"Nathan, this is IHOP, there are kids," Brooke said as she got out of the car.

"Maybe another time," Haley said as she grabbed a pair of jogging pants and a Raven's Cheer shirt.

"Nice job," Lucas said referring to the water bottle incident as he and Brooke high-fived.

"Thanks," Brooke said as the group headed into the restaurant.

--

"I am stuffed," Haley groaned as she and Brooke watched in disgust as Lucas and Nathan continued to eat.

"How can you two eat all of this?" Brooke asked.

The two boys looked at Brooke, their mouths full of food before shrugging and resuming their eating.

Brooke and Haley exchanged looks before deciding to go to the bathroom.

"They are so gross," Haley said as she opened the door.

"I know, it's a miracle they don't weigh like 300 pounds or something," Brooke said as she and Haley checked looked in the mirrors.

"So, are we how long until we're in another state?" Haley asked.

"Like two hours," Brooke answered, "I think."

Haley groaned as she and Haley left the bathroom.

--

Finally a half hour later, everyone was full and ready to get back on the road.

"Let's play a game," Brooke suggested.

"Like what?" Lucas asked.

"We're in a car," Nathan said.

"I don't know, but I'm bored, we need to do something," Brooke said.

"Twenty questions?" Lucas asked.

"Okay," Brooke said, "I'll go first, okay, go."

"Is it an animal?" Lucas asked.

"No," Brooke said.

Nathan sighed as he and Haley exchanged looks of boredom.

"When is the fun going to begin?" Nathan quietly whispered into Haley's ear.

"Whenever we get to Vegas and out of this car," Haley whispered back as the two quietly laughed.

--

Midnight

"Brooke, we need to find a hotel," Lucas said as they passed the bright lights of Nashville.

"Mm-hmm," Brooke agreed as she yawned.

"There's one," Nathan said quietly. He looked over to see Haley still peacefully slumbering. He touched her cheek with his hand, admiring how beautiful and peaceful she looked.

Brooke pulled into the space and turned the car off.

"Hales, we're at the hotel," Nathan said gently touching her shoulder.

"Ok," Haley mumbled as Nathan got out and held his hand out for her. She took it as she stumbled out of the car.

"You're so clumsy," Nathan said as he caught her in his arms.

"My foot was asleep," Haley said smiling as they got their bags. Nathan carrying his and Haley's, Lucas carrying his and Brooke's.

They finally made it to the lobby.

"We're running a little low on rooms, but we do have one room left with two beds," The clerk said.

Brooke looked at Haley, who nodded in approval. "We'll take them," Brooke said.

--

"Not too bad," Lucas said as they sat their stuff on the floor.

Haley changed into her pajamas before laying down on the spacious bed, Nathan was in the shower. She couldn't help but think about how they were going to be in the same bed. She wasn't worried, she was really anxious about how things would go.

She looked over to see Brooke already passed out on her and Lucas' bed. Lucas walked over and said 'Good night,' to Haley before laying down on the bed with Brooke.

"Is it comfy?" Nathan asked startling Haley.

"Oh, uh, yeah," Haley said turning around to see a shirtless Nathan. _'Oh, my, god,' _She thought.

"Good, I ordered a wake up call for five," Nathan said drying his hair with the towel.

"Uh-huh," Haley said her eyes still fixed on Nathan's strong stomach.

"Stop drooling," Nathan said jokingly as he walked over and laid down next to her, turning off the light.

"You can come closer, I won't bite," Haley joked.

Haley could see Nathan smile in the dark as he scoot closer, wrapping his arm around her waist. She snuggled into her favorite spot on his chest.

"Are you okay?" Nathan whispered.

"I'm great," Haley murmured into his chest as the two soon fell asleep.

**A/N: So that's the first chapter of the trip, what did u think? **


	31. Lazy Days Of Vacation

No One Compares-

Summary: Haley James and Nathan Scott have been best friends since they were in diapers, however they have both had more than 'just friends' feelings about each other for years. Everything was going great on their senior year until Nathan got a girlfriend; Peyton Sawyer. Major Naley/Minor Brucas.

**A/N: ThatChick- I thought about what your review said and it made sense, so I am changing their spring break from one week to two weeks. I was just so excited I didn't really think it through lol. Enjoy the chapter!**

**The poll for my next story is still ongoing! Please let me know.**

**1. A Sequel- Nathan and Haley in College**

**2. A Prom Night Story- Nathan and Haley as Bobby and Donna**

**3. A New Naley Story- you elaborate**

Chapter 31- Lazy Days Of Vacation

Haley stretched her arms as she looked over to see that Brooke was still asleep and it was about four-thirty. _'How did I wake up so early, I never beat Brooke,'_ Haley thought.

Nathan felt Haley stirring and he too woke up.

"Morning," He said smiling.

"Hi," Haley said gazing into his eyes before leaning in for her morning kiss.

"Did you sleep okay?" Nathan asked.

"Yup, you?" Haley asked as she started to slide out of bed.

"Good, where are you going?" Nathan groaned as he felt Haley's warmth go away.

"I'm getting ready before Brooke hogs all the hot water," Haley said as she blew Nathan a kiss before heading to the shower.

Nathan shook his head as looked over to see Brooke and Lucas' sleeping figures. He then remembered what they had done to him and Haley yesterday, before deciding it was payback time.

He tiptoed over to the edge of their bed, cupped his hands together, and said, "Fire!" He laughed as Brooke and Lucas nearly tripped as they scurried around before noticing Nathan holding his sides laughing on his bed.

"That was so not funny," Brooke said as she looked around, "where's Haley?"

"In the shower," Nathan said still laughing.

"Damn, she's going to hog all the good water," Brooke said.

"You should've seen your faces," Nathan said.

"Why?" Haley asked coming out of the bathroom in a yellow tank top and white shorts.

"My genius brother made us think there was a fire when we were asleep," Lucas said.

Haley looked at Nathan then at Brooke and Lucas before laughing and giving Nathan a high-five.

"A high-five?" Brooke asked.

"Hey, you got us first," Haley shrugged, "it's only fair to get payback."

"I'm going to take a shower, so we can leave, Vegas is calling my name," Brooke said.

Haley nodded as she stifled a laugh.

"What was that about?" Nathan asked, referring to Haley's giggles, once Brooke had went into the bathroom.

"I used all of the hotel soap, it was like the size of a band-aid," Haley said laughing. At that moment, they all heard Brooke cursing.

"We're in for it, and she's the driver," Lucas said laughing as the group heard Brooke continue to curse.

--

"Ok, we need to leave now," Brooke said as the clock turned to five.

"We've only been waiting for you," Haley said innocently.

"I bet you have soap-hog," Brooke said narrowing her eyes.

"Ok, I think we have everything," Lucas said as he and Nathan grabbed the suitcases.

"Let's hit the road," Nathan said as the group left their hotel room.

--

5 hours later-

"How can there be so much traffic at ten in the morning?" Brooke asked as she sat back in her seat.

"It is spring break, Cheery," Lucas said as he turned around to see bumper to bumper traffic.

"We are not going to make it to Kansas," Brooke said. Their goal for that day was to go through Kansas, at least.

"We will, Dorothy, we will, have faith," Haley joked trying to make Brooke feel better.

"Just tap your shoes," Nathan said.

"These shoes were two hundred dollars, I am not tapping them together," Brooke said seriously.

Haley sighed as she took her seat belt off and put her feet on Nathan's lap. "_It's not like we're going anywhere, anytime soon," _Haley thought.

"Make yourself comfortable," Nathan joked.

"Ok," Haley said as she stretched out.

"Then you wouldn't mind if I did this," Nathan said as he took her foot and edged it closer to her toes.

"Don't you dare," Haley said. Her feet were extremely ticklish, and Nathan knew it.

"Do what?" Nathan asked innocently. "This?" He asked as he tickled her foot making Haley laugh uncontrollably.

"Ok, Tutor-spaz," Brooke said as the cars started moving, "Seatbelt time, I do not want a ticket."

"Yes ma'am," Haley said pretending to salute as she wrestled her foot from Nathan and buckled back up for another long ride.

--

**A/N: In case you havent noticed, I'm not good with map things and timing, so if its messed up, I didn't do it on purpose lol.**

Nine O'Clock PM-

"Told you we would make it," Lucas said, proud of his map skills.

Brooke smiled in the dark at Lucas' dorkiness before saying, "Yes, I'm so proud of you."

"Brooke, when are we going to stop for food?" Haley asked.

"Tutor-girl, we stopped like two hours ago," Brooke said.

"At a gas station, where I got one cookie," Haley said.

"I only got a drink," Nathan said.

Brooke looked at Lucas before asked "Are you hungry too?"

"Brooke, you don't even have to ask that," Lucas said.

"Ok," Brooke said as she spotted a diner before pulling in.

"Thank you," Haley said as she stretched her legs.

"I hope you all enjoy this, because there is no telling what is in there," Brooke said eyeing the quiet diner.

"Like what?" Lucas asked confused.

"Like I don't know, creepy people," Brooke said as she closed her door.

"I think you've been driving too long and the sun warped your brain," Nathan said as he shielded himself from Brooke's inevitable whack of her arm.

"I am getting tired of it, Broody you're taking over after this," Brooke said as she latched hands with Lucas.

"Oh goody," Lucas said dryly as he and the group headed into the diner.


	32. Why Arent We There Yet?

No One Compares-

Summary: Haley James and Nathan Scott have been best friends since they were in diapers, however they have both had more than 'just friends' feelings about each other for years. Everything was going great on their senior year until Nathan got a girlfriend; Peyton Sawyer. Major Naley/Minor Brucas.

**A/N: Sorry for the wait on the update (lol that rhymed) we had some bad weather and it wasn't wise for me to get on the computer, but here is the next chapter, after this one, I'm speeding it up so they will be in Vegas after this chapter. We'll just pretend that conditions were perfect and that Brooke and Lucas had super driving skill ability or something lol. Ok, I'm done babbling enjoy the chapter!**

**The poll for my next story is still ongoing! Please let me know.**

**1. A Sequel- Nathan and Haley in College**

**2. A Prom Night Story- Nathan and Haley as Bobby and Donna**

**3. A New Naley Story- you elaborate**

Chapter 32- Why Aren't We There Yet?

The group collectively decided not to go to a hotel but that they would rotate between drivers that way they would get to Vegas sooner.

"I like this idea," Haley said as she got into the driver's seat of Brooke's car, it was her turn to drive.

"I would too, but you cant drive," Nathan said smirking as he got into the passenger seat, and Brooke and Lucas laid down together in the back seat.

"Nathan Scott, I can drive way better than you ever will," Haley said as she scooted the seat up. She was the shortest of the group, and had to move the seat up a lot.

"Yeah, right, you can barely see over the dashboard," Nathan joked.

"Whatever," Haley said trying not to laugh as she pulled onto the interstate.

"Tutor-girl, before I go to sleep, I want you to know that if you wreck my car, I will wreck your face," Brooke said.

"Brooke, you've gotten 6 speeding tickets and wrecked three vehicles, I don't think I need the warning," Haley said.

"You do have a point," Brooke said yawning as she laid down and fell asleep.

Haley shook her head as she turned the radio on.

Nathan made a face before leaning over and changing the station.

"Nathan, I'm the driver, I pick the station," Haley said turning it back.

"Ugh," Nathan sat back defeated, he couldn't wait until it was his turn so he could listen to something worthwhile.

--

"Um, so when do we get to Vegas?" Haley asked, she had been driving for two hours.

"Well, if we drive all night, we should get there tomorrow night, or early the next day," Nathan said leafing through the map.

"Oh," Haley said disappointed. She was ready to get to Vegas.

"Don't worry, we'll get there, unless you get us lost," Nathan said smiling at Haley.

Haley opened her mouth to speak, but instead threw Brooke's empty water bottle at him.

--

"Ok, we should stop, I have to pee," Haley said to Nathan.

"Yeah, I want a candy bar or something," Nathan said. He turned around to wake up Brooke and Lucas.

"Five more minutes," Lucas murmured.

"Luke, Brooke, we're stopping, you can sleep safely soon, I'll be taking over for this maniac," Nathan said jokingly. Truth was, Haley was a good driver, Nathan just wouldn't tell her that.

Haley pulled off into a small rest stop. "Looks abandoned," Haley said looking around at the parking lot.

"Good," Nathan said as he walked around to Haley's side.

"Good?" Haley asked.

"Now we don't have to wait in line to go to the bathrooms," Nathan said.

"Haley, you had to stop in the middle of the woods?" Brooke asked.

Haley shrugged.

Brooke and Lucas groggily walked towards the rest area.

"Looks like the bathrooms are in this building," Haley said starting to walk over towards them, but was stopped when Nathan grabbed her arm.

"I don't want you going by yourself, there could be like a weird mountain man, or a snake," Nathan said looking on.

Haley smiled. Nathan was so cute when he was being protective.

"Well, you cant come in with me," Haley said as she and Nathan walked hand in hand.

"Actually," Nathan began.

"No," Haley said giggling.

"Ok, but I'm standing outside the door," Nathan said seriously.

"Ok," Haley said as she cautiously opened the door, then stepped inside.

--

"Ha ha, I control the radio now," Nathan laughed evilly as he got in the driver's seat. "Geez Hales, you were basically sitting on the dashboard," He said as he scooted back.

"I have short legs," Haley said.

"I think they're cute, like you," Nathan said as he and Haley kissed.

"Ok, tutor-girl, I'm awake now, and I'm in full backseat driver mode," Brooke said as she sipped her coffee.

"Great," Nathan muttered.

"Brooke, you drove for twelve hours, you got five hours of sleep, how are you like awake?" Lucas asked as he rubbed his eyes.

"I'm good like that, now to Vegas," Brooke said.

--

"Look, a Vegas sign!" Haley yelled.

"Finally," Lucas said.

"EEEK! Only three hundred miles left!" Brooke screeched.

"Only?" Nathan asked sarcastically.

"I wonder if we'll see Elvis," Brooke said thoughtfully.

Haley and Nathan exchanged glances.

"You do know that he's dead, right?" Haley asked.

"Duh, I meant like an impersonator," Brooke said.

"Will we be paying a trip to the Little White Chapel?" Lucas nudged Nathan's arm.

Nathan and Haley looked at each other before saying, "No."

"We should get married, Broody," Brooke said thoughtfully.

"Why did I open my big mouth?" Lucas asked.

"I ask myself that everyday," Nathan said.

"Shut up," Lucas said as he and Nathan laughed.


	33. Bright Lights

No One Compares-

Summary: Haley James and Nathan Scott have been best friends since they were in diapers, however they have both had more than 'just friends' feelings about each other for years. Everything was going great on their senior year until Nathan got a girlfriend; Peyton Sawyer. Major Naley/Minor Brucas.

**A/N: I just wanted to say thank you to all of you who read and review, and those of you who have favorited this story or put it on alert. It truly means a lot. So again, thank you!**

**The poll for my next story is still ongoing! It is now between A Naley Sequel or a Prom Night fanfic. Please let me know.**

**1. A Sequel- Nathan and Haley in College**

**2. A Prom Night Story- Nathan and Haley as Bobby and Donna**

Chapter 33- Bright Lights

"Tutor-girl! Nathan!" Brooke screeched, making both Nathan and Haley jump.

"Geez, Brooke, what is it?" Haley asked groggily before she realized that they had finally made it to Vegas.

"Oh my gosh!" Haley and Brooke said at the same time as they took in the bright, flashing lights and the larger-than-life casinos.

"Wow, everything is brighter when you're here," Nathan said looking around.

"So this is Sin City?" Lucas said.

"It's so much bigger and brighter than on TV," Haley noted.

"Yup, let the fun begin," Brooke said as the group headed towards their hotel.

--

Hotel Parking Lot

"So, what kind of rooms do we need?" Brooke asked as the group got out of the car.

"They're pretty expensive, maybe we should just get two adjoining rooms," Nathan said.

"I think that's a good idea," Haley agreed.

"I wonder what hotel rooms are like here?" Lucas asked.

"Well, I'm sure they have beds," Brooke said.

Lucas gave her a look before saying, "Well, I knew that much."

"Come on, Broody, let's go see the rooms," Brooke said.

"What are we bellhops?" Haley asked jokingly.

"Yes," Brooke said laughing as she and Lucas headed into the building.

Haley didn't mind being left with Nathan, she felt like they hadn't spent much time together that day. Most of the day was spent driving or sleeping.

"Are you okay?" Nathan asked as he lugged Brooke's huge suitcases out of the trunk.

Haley looked up at Nathan before nodding, "Why wouldn't I be?"

"I'm just, I shouldn't have told Brooke we wanted to share a bed before I even asked you," Nathan said rubbing Haley's arms.

Haley smiled. "Don't worry, it's fine, Nathan, I know you won't pressure me."

Nathan breathed a sigh of relief.

"You're getting better at this boyfriend thing though," Haley said.

"Oh yeah?" Nathan asked curiously.

"Yup, you thought about me first, that's progress" Haley said.

"You're always first in my mind," Nathan said taking her hand.

Haley gave Nathan a smile before leaning up on her toes to give him a peck on the lips.

"Okay, so which one do you want me to get?" Haley asked looking at Brooke's trunk.

"Umm," Nathan murmured looking in the trunk.

Haley reached in to grab a suitcase but was too late, Nathan had already grabbed it.

"It's too heavy for you," Nathan said.

"Nathan, I'm supposed to be helping you," Haley said.

Nathan looked in the trunk, grabbing Brooke and Haley's makeup cases, and gave them to Haley.

At that moment, Brooke and Lucas came running out of the hotel.

"Our rooms look awesome!" Brooke squealed.

"They're huge," Lucas agreed.

Lucas headed over to grab the remaining suitcases from the trunk. "I knew you'd be weak from no practice," Lucas joked.

"Whatever man, I bet I can still make better free throws, and run faster than you" Nathan said smiling as the group headed towards the hotel.

--

"Brooke was right, the rooms are huge," Haley said as she and Nathan looked around the spacious suite.

"Sweet, they have refrigerators in the room," Nathan said heading over to it.

"You know that you have to pay to eat that stuff," Haley pointed out.

"Ehh, I'm worth it," Nathan said giving her a smirk.

"If you say so," Haley said sticking her tongue out. "I'm going to take a long bath," She said laughing.

"You know, my past offer still stands, I could just join you and we could save water," Nathan said jokingly.

Haley rolled her eyes as she got her clothes and soaps together before heading into the bathroom for a hot, well-needed, bath. Her muscles had been aching from sitting for so long and she couldn't wait to get in that hot water.

--

"Have fun?" Nathan asked as Haley emerged from the bathroom.

"Oh yeah," Haley said smiling as she sat on the bed next to Nathan, who had been watching TV.

"I guess we better go to sleep, I'm sure Brooke has a full day planned for us," Nathan said turning the TV off.

At that moment, the phone rang.

"Hello?" Haley answered.

"Tutor-girl, go to sleep, I have a full day planned for us," Brooke said, "Be prepared to wake up early."

"Bye Brooke," Haley said before she heard Brooke hang up.

"What did she want?" Nathan asked.

"She said she had a full day planned for us," Haley said laughing.

"I'm good," Nathan said smirking.

Haley shook her head as she turned off the lamp near her, and Nathan did the same.

Haley faced Nathan, and snuggled up to his chest as he put his arm protectively around her waist.

"Goodnight Hales," Nathan whispered, giving her a kiss on her forehead.

"Goodnight Nathan," Haley said quietly as she drifted off to sleep.


	34. Good Times

No One Compares-

Summary: Haley James and Nathan Scott have been best friends since they were in diapers, however they have both had more than 'just friends' feelings about each other for years. Everything was going great on their senior year until Nathan got a girlfriend; Peyton Sawyer. Major Naley/Minor Brucas.

**A/N: I hope all of you had a great 4****th**** of July, and my gift for you all is a little surprise in the story for all of you. Just as a warning this chapter has underage drinking in it. But as for the surprise, I think you'll like it. Enjoy!**

**The poll for my next story is still ongoing! **

**It is now between A Naley Sequel or a Prom Night fanfic. Please let me know.**

**1. A Sequel- Nathan and Haley in College**

**2. A Prom Night Story- Nathan and Haley as Bobby and Donna**

Chapter 34- Good Times

"Wow, I am exhausted," Haley said as she leaned back in her chair. The group had split into couples and Nathan and Haley had been sightseeing all day.

"I know, and Brooke wants us to see the nightlife tonight," Nathan said.

"Ugh, and I'm already tired," Haley said looking through the restaurant menu.

"All of this food looks good," Nathan said.

"I know," Haley said laughing as she and Nathan ordered.

"It'll be right out," The waitress said.

"Thanks," Haley said.

"I wonder how Brooke and Lucas did?" Nathan asked, thinking of how bad he felt for Lucas, who had went to the shopping district.

"Well, Brooke's probably fine, and Lucas is bored to death," Haley predicted.

"That sounds about right," Nathan said smiling. He had enjoyed this trip so far, especially times like this where it was just Haley and himself.

--

Later that night-

"Tutor-girl, I know you are not wearing that hideous green dress that you wore to that picnic last summer," Brooke yelled to the closed bathroom door.

"Crap, she's good," Haley said, taking the green dress off.

Brooke leafed through her magazine before spotting one of her own dresses that would be perfect for Haley. It was simple, black, and had rhinestones under the bust of the dress. It ended right above the knees.

"Here, I'm giving you a dress," Brooke said.

Haley opened the door a crack and took the dress from Brooke.

"This is gorgeous," Haley said through the door.

"Yeah, it is," Brooke said proudly. Brooke had been ready. She wore a red, low-cut, dress with silver heels.

Haley fastened the back of the dress before glancing in the mirror. The dress fit her like a glove. She smiled at her reflection before heading out for Brooke's approval.

"Tutor-girl, you look so pretty, you are keeping this dress," Brooke said.

"Thanks, but its your dress, I cant keep it," Haley said.

"Yeah, you can, if you don't then I'll take you shopping," Brooke threatened.

"I'll keep the dress," Haley said quickly.

"Thought so," Brooke said as she and Haley headed into the other room to meet the guys.

--

Nathan and Lucas had finished dressing an hour ago and had settled into the TV playing NBA Live.

Nathan was wearing a gray dress shirt with blue stripes and khakis. Lucas was wearing a deep blue dress shirt and black pants.

"You're gonna lose," Nathan said as he made a basket.

"Don't think so, little brother," Lucas said as he snatched the ball from Nathan.

"Ahem," Brooke said clearing her throat.

Nathan and Lucas turned their heads at Brooke's interruption. Their mouths dropped.

"Brooke,…………you look….great," Lucas managed to get out.

"Thank you," Brooke said.

Nathan stared at Haley before stuttering, "You look b-beautiful."

"Thanks," Haley blushed. Even coming from Nathan, Haley wasn't good at taking compliments, she usually blushed.

"I'm gonna have to keep you close so no one gets any ideas," Nathan said wrapping an arm around Haley.

"Are we all ready?" Brooke asked excitedly. She was ready to leave.

--

Casino Part of the Hotel-

"Wow, who knew it was so easy to get in?" Haley asked once they had passed through.

"I know," Nathan said.

"Well, a fake ID will get you anything these days," Brooke said.

"So what should we do first?" Lucas asked looking around.

"Let's split up then we can meet up again and do something fun," Brooke suggested.

The group nodded in agreement before parting ways.

"Do you want a water?" Nathan asked.

Haley looked at the bar, tonight she had decided that she wouldn't be so uptight, she was going to have a little fun.

"No, I want a strawberry daiquiri," Haley said.

Nathan looked at Haley in surprise. "Ok,…" He said as Haley sat in the booth, and he headed for the bar.

Haley sat her purse down and looked around at the casino. Everything was just like it was in movies and TV.

"Here you go," Nathan said sitting her drink in front of her and sitting down.

Haley took a sip before making a face.

Nathan laughed, he knew Haley didn't usually drink.

"Its pretty good," Haley said drinking more.

"Slow down," Nathan said laughing.

Haley continued to sip her drink, and by the time she was finished she was pretty buzzed.

"Do you ever think about the future?" Haley asked laying her head down on Nathan's shoulder.

"Yeah, sometimes," Nathan answered, trying not to laugh at Haley's behavior. Only Haley would get buzzed from one daiquiri, of course it didn't help that she was so small.

"Am I in it?" Haley asked.

"Of course," Nathan said looking at Haley.

Haley sighed in content, she looked around at all the married couples around them. She then remembered her promise to herself that she would have fun.

"Let's get married," Haley said finally.

"Huh?" Nathan asked shocked.

"Let's get married," Haley repeated.

Nathan looked at Haley, maybe the alcohol was taking over his system but at the time, it sure sounded like a good idea.

--

Haley slowly opened her eyes to an already bright sun and groaned.

"Good morning," Nathan said taking her hand in his.

"Morning," Haley said smiling. She looked down at their intertwined hands, and smiled when she saw their wedding bands. "We did get married," She grinned.

"We did, how was your wedding night, Mrs. Scott,?" Nathan asked kissing her hand.

"Magical," Haley answered as she kissed her new husband.

"Now what do we tell everyone else?" Nathan asked.

"Who cares?" Haley said. She was just so happy that no one else's opinion about them really mattered to her. She and Nathan were married, and they were in this together.


	35. Telling Everyone

No One Compares-

Summary: Haley James and Nathan Scott have been best friends since they were in diapers, however they have both had more than 'just friends' feelings about each other for years. Everything was going great on their senior year until Nathan got a girlfriend; Peyton Sawyer. Major Naley/Minor Brucas.

**A/N: luvnaley23- you did call it! Lol this chapter is dedicated to you for your awesome skills. Again, I've been getting a lot of great reviews and I just wanted to say thank you for all of you who take the time to read & review, it is appreciated. Enjoy!**

**The poll for my next story is still ongoing! **

**It is now between A Naley Sequel or a Prom Night fanfic. Please let me know.**

**1. A Sequel- Nathan and Haley in College**

**2. A Prom Night Story- Nathan and Haley as Bobby and Donna**

Chapter 35- Telling Everyone

"Ok, tutor-girl, spill," Brooke said as she and Haley sat down in the hotel's dining area.

Haley smiled. Brooke had obviously known that something happened between Nathan and Haley and wanted to know immediately.

"I got married," Haley said smiling proudly.

Brooke's jaw dropped. "By Elvis?"

Haley shook her head, laughing. "Well, an Elvis impersonator."

"Why didn't you invite me?" Brooke asked grabbing Haley's left hand.

"It was very spur of the moment, and we both didn't expect it," Haley said honestly.

"I'm proud of you for being spontaneous, I knew you had it in you," Brooke said, beaming.

"Thanks," Haley said.

"So my tutor-girl, is un-virginal now, how was it?" Brooke said.

"Amazing," Haley gushed.

"You know, I knew that you had done it the moment you walked up to the table, your appearance is so radiant, I knew it," Brooke said sipping her coffee.

"Really?" Haley asked.

"Yes, now I want more details, and since I wasn't there, a copy of your wedding tape," Brooke said seriously.

Haley shook her head, she knew Brooke would be happy for her, as for everyone else…………..who knew?

--

"So, you're married?" Lucas asked, his jaw dropping.

"Yup," Nathan said.

"Wow," Lucas said raking his hands through his hair. "What are you gonna tell mom?"

Nathan hadn't really thought about that one. "Well, I have enough in my trust fund to get a house or something, and I'll just tell her I got married."

"What about paying for college?" Lucas asked.

"Hopefully, I will get a scholarship, and I know Haley will, for sure," Nathan said, everything seemed to be falling into place.

Lucas nodded his head. As long as Nathan was happy, Lucas was happy. "I think that you picked the right girl, at least."

"Thanks," Nathan said. It meant a lot to hear that from Lucas.

--

"Hi, Husband," Haley said throwing her arms around Nathan's neck.

"Hey, how did things with Brooke go?" Nathan asked wrapping his arms around Haley's waist.

"Great, how did it go with Luke?" Haley asked.

"Good," Nathan replied.

"So I was thinking about what would happen when we do go home, like where do we live?" Haley asked.

"Well, there's my trust fund, and I could buy us a house," Nathan said, proud of his plan.

"Nathan, I'm not going to let you use your trust fund," Haley said.

"Haley, it's my money, and I want us to have a house," Nathan said as he and Haley sat on the bed.

"I just don't feel right about it, I mean a marriage is a partnership, I should help," Haley insisted.

"But it's my job to provide the house and stuff," Nathan argued.

"I get that, but I work at Karen's, I can help too," Haley said.

"I don't want you too," Nathan said.

Haley crossed her arms over her chest. "Why not?"

"Because it is the guy's job to provide," Nathan said.

"Nathan, this is not the 1800's, things change," Haley said as she scooted away from Nathan.

"Haley," Nathan said taking her hand, "I get where you're coming from, but,"

"But you aren't going to let me help you," Haley finished. Nathan was so stubborn.

"You have to promise me that you wont use all of your money," Haley said.

"I promise," Nathan said as he pulled Haley to him, giving her a kiss on the forehead before going to take a shower.

--

"Hi mom?" Haley said into the phone.

"Haley!" Her mom screeched. "How are you?"

"I'm great, I just have something to tell you that you might want to hear," Haley said nervously.

"Oh, ok" Haley's mom said, "let me put you on speakerphone so that your dad can hear you."

Haley bit her lip. She was sure that her parents would be okay with it, but now she wasn't so sure.

"Hey sweetie," Haley heard her dad say.

"Hi dad, umm," Haley stammered.

"Go on, Haley-Bob," Haley's mom prodded.

"Um, Nathan and I, kind of, well, we got married," Haley blurted out.

There was silence on the other end before Haley's mom said, "Are you happy?"

"Yeah, I mean we didn't plan it, but I think it was one of the best, if not the best, decision I've ever made," Haley said confidently.

"Then we're happy for you," Haley's dad said finally.

Haley smiled as tears came to her eyes. "Thank you, it means a lot coming from both of you."

"At least you picked someone we both like, and someone who makes you happy," Jimmy said.

"You know, Karen and I predicted this," Her mom pointed out.

"I said it would be you and Lucas," Jimmy said.

"Eww," Haley said laughing. The thought of her and Lucas being anything other than friends was gross.

"We'll be sending you a gift then, we have to go but, Haley, we love you, and tell Nathan hi for us," Haley's mom said.

"I will, I love you both too," Haley said wiping her tears.

"Bye!" Her parents said then she heard a click.

Haley couldn't stop smiling, everything was going great. But all good things come to an end……..


	36. Goodbye Sin City

No One Compares-

Summary: Haley James and Nathan Scott have been best friends since they were in diapers, however they have both had more than 'just friends' feelings about each other for years. Everything was going great on their senior year until Nathan got a girlfriend; Peyton Sawyer. Major Naley/Minor Brucas.

**A/N: I'm speeding up the story since the story is over in four more chapters. So in this chapter a week has went by and they are leaving Vegas. I loved reading everyone's reviews and I'm glad that everyone liked Nathan and Haley getting married. I knew I would have them married, because it would stay true to their characters on the show. Plus I love Naley, lol. Enjoy!**

**The poll for my next story is still ongoing! **

**It is now between A Naley Sequel or a Prom Night fanfic. Please let me know.**

**1. A Sequel- Nathan and Haley in College**

**2. A Prom Night Story- Nathan and Haley as Bobby and Donna**

Chapter 36- Goodbye Sin City

"Can you believe or break is almost over?" Haley asked Nathan as she continued to fold clothes.

"I know, can you believe we're married?" Nathan asked as he handed Haley his clothes. He just wasn't good at folding.

"I know, I wasn't expecting that when we left," Haley said laughing.

"I wonder what everyone at school is gonna say," Nathan said.

"I don't know, but I'm sure that wont stop some girls from flirting with you," Haley said as she thought of Rachel.

Nathan smirked, "That's because I'm irresistible."

"Okay," Haley said laughing, "if you say so."

"I know so," Nathan said as he pulled Haley in for a kiss.

--

"Goodbye hotel, Sin City, Elvis," Brooke said sadly.

"Aww, Cheery, you really will miss Las Vegas, huh?" Lucas asked as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"I will," Brooke nodded.

"It feels weird going back to Tree Hill," Haley said.

"I know, I felt like an adult, you know on my own," Nathan said.

Haley, Brooke, and Lucas nodded their heads in agreement as they settled back into Brooke's car.

"Ok, does anyone have to go to the bathroom, Haley?" Brooke asked as she sat in the passenger seat. She decided she was tired of driving and Lucas didn't mind.

"No, I went before I left," Haley said as she threw a napkin at Brooke.

"Hey!" Brooke exclaimed.

"Now, now, children," Nathan said.

Haley and Brooke gave him a look before laughing.

"Tree Hill, here we come," Lucas said as he pulled onto the freeway.

--

Two Hours Later-

"I'm so tired of hamburgers," Brooke complained as the group discussed where to eat.

"Well, I don't want a salad," Lucas said.

"How about macaroni and cheese?" Haley asked.

The car got silent as everyone turned around to look at Haley.

"What?" Haley asked innocently. "It is the food of the gods."

Nathan shook his head as he laughed at Haley. "How about there?" He asked pointing towards a little café.

"It looks……empty," Brooke said.

"Nathan, it's out of business," Haley said laughing.

"Oh," Nathan said.

"How about we stop at a store and just get junk food?" Lucas suggested.

"Sounds good," Everyone said as they pulled into a little supermarket.

"Now I can get my salad," Brooke said as she got out of the car.

--

"Haley, ice cream will spoil," Nathan said as Haley threw a carton of Triple Fudge Chunk into the cart.

"You're right, dang," Haley said, putting the carton back.

Nathan shook his head. "Where's Brooke and Lucas?"

"Brooke said something about salad, and Lucas went with her," Haley said looking back at the ice cream aisle.

Nathan laughed as he and Haley's hands found the other's before searching for Brooke and Lucas.

--

"I so don't want to get back in the car," Brooke said as Lucas opened her door for her.

"I know," Haley agreed as she got in the car.

"Aw, are you saying you don't like sitting by your own husband?" Nathan said pretending to be hurt.

"No, I love you, I just hate sitting for hours," Haley said as she leaned her head on Nathan's shoulder.

Nathan smiled as he gave Haley a kiss on her forehead.

"Haley, did you get enough chocolate, geez!" Brooke said as she gave Haley a bag with candy bars.

"Not really," Haley said as she opened her candy.

Nathan laughed as he opened his box of Cracker Jacks. He looked inside to find a colorful plastic bracelet.

"Don't say I never gave you anything," Nathan said as he slid it on her arm.

Haley looked at the bracelet, before smiling and giving Nathan a kiss on the cheek, as the two leaned on each other before falling asleep.

_--_

"They're so cute," Brooke said.

"Brooke, you've said that like ten times," Lucas said.

"I know, but they are, and it's all because of me," Brooke said proudly.

"You?" Lucas asked.

"If it weren't for me then Naley never would've happened, they still would be all, 'Oh, we're just best friends,' now they're married."

"Do you see us getting married?" Brooke asked as she looked in the mirror at Nathan and Haley's wedding bands.

Lucas remained silent for a minute before saying, "I do, but definitely not anytime soon, we still have college and everything."

"So do Nathan and Haley," Brooke said pouting.

Lucas sighed, when Brooke got in this kind of mood, it was better to say nothing at all.

--


	37. A Fair?

No One Compares-

Summary: Haley James and Nathan Scott have been best friends since they were in diapers, however they have both had more than 'just friends' feelings about each other for years. Everything was going great on their senior year until Nathan got a girlfriend; Peyton Sawyer. Major Naley/Minor Brucas.

**A/N: Thanks again to the great reviewers out there, in the next chapter, everyone is back in Tree Hill. So, enjoy!**

**The poll for my next story is still ongoing! **

**It is now between A Naley Sequel or a Prom Night fanfic. Please let me know.**

**1. A Sequel- Nathan and Haley in College**

**2. A Prom Night Story- Nathan and Haley as Bobby and Donna**

Chapter 37- A Fair?

"Now, me and Nathan can have some peace since you two will be sleeping," Haley said as she adjusted her seat belt in the passenger seat.

"We're not that bad," Lucas said.

Nathan and Haley turned around to give Brooke and Lucas a Look.

"Ok, we're kinda loud sometimes when we talk," Brooke said throwing her hands in the air.

"Less talk, more sleep," Lucas said jokingly as he put a finger on Brooke's lips. He and Brooke then laid down for some much-needed sleep.

"Finally," Nathan whispered.

"Still awake!" Brooke said.

--

"So what do think about the future?" Haley asked as she played with her wedding ring.

Nathan looked between Haley and the road. "Well, I don't really know," He said unsure.

"Oh," Haley said looking out the window. She didn't really know what to expect either, but she had been hoping Nathan would've had more of an answer.

Noticing Haley's change of behavior, Nathan took her hand before saying, "But you're in it, always,"

"And forever," Haley finished as Nathan kissed her hand. "I just don't want anything to change, you know?"

Nathan nodded.

Haley looked down at their wedding rings. "Did you ever see us getting married?"

"Actually, I did, but not this early," Nathan said laughing.

Haley smiled, "Neither did I."

"But I'm glad we did," Nathan said, "you're my family now, Haley."

"You're mine too," Haley said smiling. Her parents were rarely around, and her sister was who knows where, Nathan had always had parents, but a lot of times he disagreed with them.

Nathan wrapped one arm around Haley, who leaned into his embrace. The two of them just enjoying the scenery and the peace.

--

"Goooo Tennessee!" Brooke squealed as the group passed the state line, startling everyone.

"When did you wake up?" Haley asked, regaining her composure.

"About two minutes ago," Brooke said.

"Did you have to wake me up too?" Lucas asked groggily.

"No, that just happened," Brooke said.

"Good, now that the two of you are up, we can switch, my feet are asleep," Nathan said, pulling into a restaurant parking lot.

"If you insist," Brooke said, pulling Lucas out of the car with her.

"What's that?" Haley asked pointing towards some bright lights. It was dark so she couldn't make out a lot of shapes. All she saw were lights.

"Hey, that's a ferris wheel!" Nathan said pointing towards a far off, lit shape.

"It's a fair!" Brooke screeched.

"We're totally going," Lucas said.

"We did make good time due to my excellent driving," Nathan said smugly.

Haley shook her head as she playfully swatted Nathan.

"To the fair!" Brooke yelled gleefully.

--

"I love fairs," Haley said as she ate some cotton candy. She and Nathan decided to share one since Haley couldn't eat all of it.

"I know, they're so small townish," Brooke said as she and Lucas linked arms.

"What?" Everyone asked, looking at Brooke.

"You know what I mean," Brooke said. "Oh, Broody, look a big, pink, bear!" Brooke exclaimed as she pointed towards a large teddy bear.

"I'm not too good at throwing darts at balloons," Lucas said.

"Please, for me," Brooke said batting her eyelashes.

"Ok," Lucas said reaching into his pocket.

"We'll see you guys later," Nathan said as he and Haley headed towards the rides.

Lucas nodded as he focused on the task of winning Brooke an impossible bear.

--

"What do you want to do first?" Haley asked as she threw away her cotton candy.

"I don't know, you?" Nathan asked.

"Roller coaster!" They both said at the same time.

The two laughed as they walked hand in hand over to the line.

--

"That was….fun," Haley said.

"Umm….yeah," Nathan said. The ride had been extremely lame.

"Oh, look, a petting zoo," Haley said.

"Did I marry a three year old?" Nathan asked raising his eyebrows.

"I like the little goats," Haley said, shrugging.

Nathan shook his head as they headed over to the petting zoo.

Haley stopped abruptly, causing Nathan to almost run into her.

"What did you stop for?" He asked curiously. Haley was frozen in her spot.

Nathan followed her gaze to see a clown operating the petting zoo gates.

Nathan stifled his laughter before rubbing Haley's arms and leading her away.

"I hate fairs," Haley said as she and Nathan walked away.

--

"You finally won it," Nathan said gesturing towards the huge bear.

"Fifty dollars later," Lucas said.

"It is worth it," Brooke said.

"What's wrong, Hales?" Lucas asked, noticing Haley's quiet behavior.

"She seen a clown," Nathan whispered into Lucas and Brooke's ears.

"Oh," Lucas and Brooke nodded.

"Can we leave?" Haley asked pulling Nathan's jacket closer to her.

"Yeah, we should hit the road," Lucas said.

The group settled back into the car yet again.


	38. Home Sweet Tree Hill

No One Compares-

Summary: Haley James and Nathan Scott have been best friends since they were in diapers, however they have both had more than 'just friends' feelings about each other for years. Everything was going great on their senior year until Nathan got a girlfriend; Peyton Sawyer. Major Naley/Minor Brucas.

**A/N: I went through the reviews and the Prom Night storyline won out, so that is the next story I will be writing. There is a surprise at the end of the chapter that I think most of you will like. Enjoy!**

Chapter 38- Home Sweet Tree Hill

"Hales," Nathan whispered.

"Hmmph?" Haley answered groggily.

"We're in Tree Hill," Nathan said as they passed the Welcome sign.

"Wow, I feel like we haven't been here in a million years," Haley said, rubbing her eyes.

--

"Have fun sharing your news," Brooke said as she pulled out of the driveway.

"Let's hope you live," Lucas said as he, Haley, and Nathan walked up the stairs.

"Gee, thanks," Nathan said.

"No problem," Lucas said grinning.

"Hales, you ok?" Nathan asked, taking her hand in his. She had been quiet since they got near their neighborhood.

"Fine, just very nervous," Haley said shakily.

"It'll be okay," Nathan said, wrapping an arm around her shoulders as they opened the door.

--

"Oh, my boys!" Karen said as she rushed to hug Nathan and Lucas. "And of course my daughter Haley," She said as she then hugged Haley, who nervously hugged her back.

"Ahh, they return, so how was Sin City?" Dan asked.

"It was fun," Lucas said.

"Yeah," Nathan and Haley murmured.

"So, anyone get married?" Dan said jokingly.

The awkward silence that filled the room gave Dan and Karen an unwanted answer. Karen's eyes zeroed in on Nathan and Haley's left ring fingers.

"You, you, two got MARRIED?" Karen shrieked.

"We need to talk," Dan said.

"I'll be upstairs," Lucas said, leaving Nathan and Haley to fend for themselves.

--

"What were the two of you thinking?" Dan said.

"Obviously, not about their futures, Nathan, you just now turned eighteen, and Haley, you're seventeen," Karen said.

"We know that, it was something we both wanted to do," Nathan said as he locked hands with Haley, who was eerily quiet and jittery.

"So why not get a tattoo, even that would've been better than this," Dan said."We love each other, and neither of us regret what we did," Nathan said.

"I can't talk to you, right now, you both need to leave," Karen said, almost too calmly.

"Mom-" Nathan started.

"GET OUT!" Karen shouted.

"That's fine, Haley and I are getting our own house," Nathan said as he and Haley stood up.

"With what?" Dan asked.

"My trust fund," Nathan said.

"No, you're not," Dan said.

"It has my name on it, and I'm eighteen," Nathan said, "maybe I'll invite you to the housewarming party, when you're mature enough to behave."

Dan walked over to Karen before pulling her to him.

Nathan reached for Haley's shaking hand as the two of the walked out of the house.

"Are you okay?" Nathan asked once they were outside.

"I'm fine, that was about how I expected it, maybe a little worse, I thought your mom liked me," Haley said.

"She does, she just doesn't know how to react sometimes," Nathan said as the two walked to Haley's house.

"We'll stay at my house, and tonight we can look for a house," Haley said.

"Sounds good," Nathan said as the two walked up Haley's steps.

--"What about this one?" Nathan asked.

"Two bedroom, one bathroom, and its close to school, we'll save gas money," Haley said.

"I think it's perfect for our new life," Nathan said as he pulled Haley's face to his, their lips meeting.

"Me too," Haley said, stifling a yawn.

"Tired, Mrs. Scott?" Nathan asked.

"Very," Haley said.

"Well, allow me," Nathan said as he picked Haley up, bridal style and headed towards the stairs.

"Do not drop me or else so help me-" Haley started.

"Haley, calm down," Nathan said laughing as the two headed up the stairs.

--

**TRAILER- Obsession**

_**Teachers are supposed to be the one adult a student can confide in, come to for help, anything. But in Haley James' case, her teacher is her worst nightmare.**_

_Shows Mr. Phillips passing out papers, his hand lingering on Haley's shoulder._

_**She never thought it would happen to her, but it did.**_

_Shows Brooke and Haley at their lockers._

"Haley, I'm telling you, he has the hots for you," Brooke said.

"Brooke, he's a teacher, that's ridiculous," Haley said as she put her books in her locker.

"Happens all the time," Brooke stated, "think about it, the way he acts around you, the comments, everything."

Haley began to think about how he singled her out to do problems on the board, the many compliments. She looked in her locker mirror to see Mr. Phillips smile at her from his doorway.

"I think you're right," Haley said.

_**But will it be too late?**_

_Shows Nathan running through the deserted school._

"Haley?!" Nathan yells.

_Shows Haley locking the door, letting her head rest on the door._

"Hello, Haley," The voice says as Haley screams.

**Obsession, Coming Soon.**


	39. Naley's House?

No One Compares-

Summary: Haley James and Nathan Scott have been best friends since they were in diapers, however they have both had more than 'just friends' feelings about each other for years. Everything was going great on their senior year until Nathan got a girlfriend; Peyton Sawyer. Major Naley/Minor Brucas.

**A/N: Sorry about the long wait, I've been super busy, but here is the next to last chapter. I hope you guys like it!**

Chapter 39- Naley's House?

"So, when can we see the house?" Haley asked Nathan as she opened her locker. School had started yet again, which didn't bother Haley.

"Well, the realtor said we can see it this afternoon, you know after school," Nathan said.

"That's perfect, and we know for sure that it's in our price range?" Haley asked, biting her lips nervously.

"Yup," Nathan said smiling as Haley jumped in his arms.

"Dude," Tim said walking up, "Luke and Brooke told me you two tied the knot,"

Nathan and Haley exchanged glances before nodding. They might as well tell everyone, they would find out eventually.

"Why?" Tim asked.

Haley rolled her eyes as she pulled Nathan with her to their next class, leaving Tim standing in the hallway.

--

"So, you two found another house?" Brooke asked as the group sat down for lunch.

"Yeah, the other one was great, but one bedroom is a little small," Nathan said.

"Are you implying that you want kids, bro?" Lucas asked curiously.

"Someday," Nathan said as he locked hands with Haley.

"How many rooms are in this one?" Brooke asked, eating a piece of fruit.

"Two bedroom, one bathroom, still small, but it's okay for us," Haley said.

"I cant wait, I'm throwing you guys a party," Brooke said clapping her hands excitedly.

"Brooke, we don't know if we're getting the house," Haley said.

"Oh, I know, but I like to be optimistic," Brooke said, leaving the group to shake their heads.

--

"It's so cute," Haley said as she looked at the small, but cozy white house.

Nathan shook his head as he and Haley walked to the house with the realtor.

"I'm Sandra Smith (made up name)," The realtor said politely shaking hands with Nathan and Haley.

"It's a nice yard too," Haley said.

"Oh, yes, and the backyard is good-sized too," Sandra said, opening the door.

Haley instantly fell in love with the little house. It was everything she and Nathan needed. They walked down the shiny, pine hallway into the kitchen and dining area.

"As you see there are new cabinets," Sandra said.

Nathan smiled at Haley who was taking in every detail, he had a feeling this was going to be a place they could call their own.

--

"So, what do you think?" Sandra said as they walked outside the house.

Nathan looked at Haley, who was smiling at him before saying, "We'll take it."

"Great!" Sandra exclaimed. "Let's go fill out some paperwork."

--

"So, it's going to take at least a week for everything to process," Nathan said.

"I'm so excited!" Haley exclaimed. "I'm just surprised that your parents let you have your money so easily."

"Me too, but it is my money," Nathan said.

Haley nodded.

"Now, all we need is some furniture," Haley said after a minute as the two headed into the store.

--

8 Days Later

"Nathan, can you get that?" Haley shouted from the shower.

"Yeah!" Nathan shouted as he ran over to the ringing phone. "Hello?"

"Hi, this is Sandra Smith from Tree Hill Realtors, is Nathan or Haley there?"

"This is Nathan," Nathan said, growing excited.

"Well, I just wanted to tell you congratulations, everything has processed and you two can move in," Sandra said.

"Really!?" Nathan said, his voice growing more excited by the minute, "Thank you!""You're welcome, come by the office tomorrow to get the keys, and the official title," Sandra said.

"Ok, and again thank you so much!" Nathan shouted before hanging up the phone.

"HALEY!" Nathan shouted as he ran up to the bathroom.

"What?" Haley said as she stepped out of the bathroom, with a towel.

"We got the house!" Nathan shouted.

"Oh my gosh!" Haley screeched as Nathan picked her up.

After a minute, Haley said, "My towel is slipping.""I've seen it before," Nathan smirked.

"You're right, besides this calls for celebration," Haley said smiling as the two headed into the bedroom.

--

"I knew it, Tutor-girl!" Brooke squealed as the two hugged.

"Now we have a spot for our raging parties," Lucas joked.

"Oh, yeah, of course," Nathan said as the group happily discussed their plans for Nathan and Haley's new house.

--

"Ok, ok, one, two, three," Nathan said as he and Haley turned the key to their house.

Haley eagerly headed into the house, but was stopped by Nathan's hand on her arm.

"I have to carry you over the threshold," Nathan said, easily lifting a laughing Haley into their new house.

**A/N: So, they have their own house now. Now, don't cry lol, next chapter is THE LAST CHAPTER, wow, time has flown since I started this story…………….**


	40. Our New Life

No One Compares-

Summary: Haley James and Nathan Scott have been best friends since they were in diapers, however they have both had more than 'just friends' feelings about each other for years. Everything was going great on their senior year until Nathan got a girlfriend; Peyton Sawyer. Major Naley/Minor Brucas.

**A/N: So some of you caught a little mistake, hehe, Karen is Nathan's mom, I don't know what I was thinking when I wrote about Deb, who knows lol. Again, THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER. sob I cant believe it's ending. Thank you again to everyone who read, reviewed, had this story or me as a favorite, and put it on their alert list. Thanks! **

Chapter 40- Our New Life

"Can you believe it?" Haley squealed excitedly as she hugged Nathan. The two of them had all of their belongings finally in their new house. It was just them, and the start of their new life.

"I know," Nathan said as he looked around their house. Sure, it was cluttered with nothing but boxes, and furniture, but it was their house. Nothing beat that.

--

"I cant believe this is it, our final year, and next year…………" Brooke started.

"I know," Haley nodded. It had been a long, but memorable four years of high school.

"So, how is the house?" Brooke asked.

"Cluttered with boxes," Haley said, laughing.

"I think this calls for the work of B. Davis," Brooke said.

"I think so too," Haley said as the two walked over to their lockers, where Nathan and Lucas were waiting for them.

--

"Haley, this vase cannot go here, it ruins the motif," Brooke said as if Haley were crazy.

"Um, ok……." Haley said bewildered as she and Nathan exchanged looks.

"I gotta go meet the guys at the Rivercourt," Nathan said, leaning down to give Haley a kiss.

"Love you," Haley called as she started to close the door.

"Love you too," Nathan replied from the other side.

"Don't just stand there, tutor-girl, move this coffee table," Brooke said.

Haley rolled her eyes, and readied herself for the torture that Brooke had in mind.

--

"It looks so elegant, yet Naley," Brooke said thoughtfully as she and Haley toured the now finished house.

"Would you please stop calling us that?" Haley asked.

Brooke appeared to think about it before answering "No."

"Whatever." Haley said laughing.

"Well, I gotta go, I have to finish some sketches for design school," Brooke said, blowing Haley a kiss before leaving.

Haley shook her head as she heard the door shut. She walked around just taking everything in. She never imagined everything would be perfect for her this early in life, married to Nathan, a new house. It was as if everything had fallen into place.

"Hales?"

"In the living room," Haley said.

"Everything looks amazing," Nathan said.

"I know, Brooke outdone herself," Haley said.

"And she wont let us forget it," Nathan said smiling.

"Nope," Haley said laughing.

--

"Our first dinner," Haley said almost tearfully, as the two of them sat down in their dining room.

Nathan smiled as he watched Haley bring out a bowl of macaroni and cheese, and a plate of chicken.

"I hope you like macaroni and cheese, it's my specialty," Haley said laughing.

"If you made it, then I'll love it," Nathan said.

--

Nathan and Haley sat in their living room later that night, just the two of them sitting on their couch.

"Did you ever think you would marry me?" Haley asked after a few moments of silence.

"Always," Nathan answered.

"Then why on earth didn't you ask me out sooner?" Haley asked jokingly.

"I was stupid," Nathan answered honestly.

"For awhile there, when you and Peyton went out, I just wanted to never see you again, because it hurt too much, but I just couldn't," Haley blurted out as she rested her head on her shoulder.

"I'm glad you didn't stay away," Nathan said.

"Me too," Haley said, "and then there was Rach-ho."

Nathan rolled his eyes. "Me and Rachel never happened, and we never will, Haley, no one compares to you."Haley just looked at Nathan before smiling and leaning in for a kiss.

**A/N: So that's it, and that is also where the title came from. I wanted the ending to just be short, and sweet, and of course about Naley mostly. I'm glad that you guys liked the story, and again thank you to everyone who read, and reviewed! **


End file.
